<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will you be my Valentine. by Batwoman2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704661">Will you be my Valentine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019'>Batwoman2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Becalamity, Chanthia, Dansen - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Kagan - Freeform, SuperCorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Valentine's day quickly approaching will Kate and Reagan be able to spend their first Valentine's day together or will something happen that will turn it upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kate Kane/Reagan, Mary Hamilton/Mia Smoak, Sylvie Brett/Emily Foster, Veracity (Pitch Perfect) Matthew Casey, Will Halstead/Natalie Manning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys here's my latest Kagan fanfic i hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Over at the DEO Mark and Alex are in Command center talking and joking around as someone walks up to them.)</p><p>Mark: Shut up i didn't say that.<br/>
Alex: Yes you did.<br/>
Mark: When did i say that?<br/>
Alex: Just yesterday while you were picking on them.<br/>
Mark: Damn Kara and her super hearing.</p><p>(Alex starts laughing at him.)</p><p>Mark: It's not funny. She doesn't know i still have feelings for her.<br/>
Alex: Don't you think it's about time you told her?<br/>
Mark: No. She's why would i ruin that.<br/>
Alex: Because i can tell it's killing you not to say something to her.<br/>
Mark: What the hell would be the point in telling my ex girlfriend how i feel about her when she's dating Lt Kelly i'm too good to work for OFI Severide.</p><p>(Alex looks at him and laughs off the shock of what he said.)</p><p>Alex: I'm sorry i didn't realize that's who she's dating.<br/>
Mark: She is unfortunately. At least you and Kara have someone to celebrate this Shiite holiday with. </p><p>(Then he turns and walks off as Reagan walks up to them.)</p><p>Reagan: Yikk's.<br/>
Alex: Yeah. What's up?<br/>
Reagan: Well as you know it's mine and Kate's first Valentine's day with each other since we got back together.<br/>
Alex: It is. I still can't believe Kara and Mary talked her into going to talk to you. Instead of Sophie.<br/>
Reagan: I know right.<br/>
Alex: Anyway. Girlfriend aside for now.<br/>
Reagan: You asking about how i'm doing since the crisis and losing my brother?<br/>
Alex: Yes.<br/>
Reagan: I'm good. But i don't really wanna think about that. What i can do is try and figure out what me and Kate can do for Valentine's day.<br/>
Alex: Reagan it's tomorrow.<br/>
Reagan: I know it's been so hard with her always going out as Batwoman and then there's Sophie.</p><p>(Alex looks at her and feels bad for her.)</p><p>Alex: Yeah Kara's told me about Sophie and how she's been with you two since she found out you two got back together.<br/>
Reagan: Yeah. In my opinion she had her chance with her and she blew it.<br/>
Alex: She doesn't see it that way.<br/>
Reagan: I know that. But i could really use some help in what i can do for me and Kate. And given how Mark just walked away he's not someone i need to be asking about </p><p>this.<br/>
Alex: He really isn't he's still pretty pissed off about Seager and Severide.<br/>
Reagan: Lovely.<br/>
Alex: Yeah. I mean he's never really liked this guy and the fact that his ex is now dating him doesn't make it any easier.<br/>
Reagan: What's her sister think of him?<br/>
Alex: She hates him.<br/>
Reagan: Wow.</p><p>(As they continue to talk. Kara flies in and lands next to them then she hears Mark's phone ringing and he answers it. Over by Mark.)</p><p>Mark: Buchanan!<br/>
Jay: How fast can you get to Chicago?<br/>
Mark: Why?<br/>
Jay: Because 51 was called out to an accident scene witnesses said they saw an OFI car being driven off of the road.<br/>
Mark: So why are you calling me?<br/>
Jay: Because it was Wendy Seager.</p><p>(Mark falls silent on the other end and gets annoyed.)</p><p>Mark: I'm on the way.<br/>
Jay: Okay.</p><p>(Then he hangs up and rushes out of the hallway and heads back towards his friends. As he gets to where they are he looks at them.)</p><p>Alex: You are right?<br/>
Mark: I gotta get out to Chicago.<br/>
Alex: Why?<br/>
Mark: 51 had gotten called out to an accident scene an OFI car was driven off of the road and into the river inside of the city.<br/>
Reagan: So why were you called?<br/>
Mark: Because it was Seager.</p><p>(They look at him and can tell he's pissed.)</p><p>Reagan: I'll come with you. I'll call Kate on the way.<br/>
Mark: Are right.</p><p>(Then they rush off as Reagan calls Kate who tells her she'll be on the next flight out to Chicago.)</p><p>Alex: Go. Be there as a reporter not as Supergirl.<br/>
Kara: Okay. Can you call Lena for me?<br/>
Alex: Yeah.</p><p>(Alex grabs her phone out and calls Lena. Who answers on the first ring.)</p><p>Lena: Alex!<br/>
Alex: Yeah hey. Mark just called away to Chicago.<br/>
Lena: What happened?<br/>
Alex: Wendy Seager was in an accident.<br/>
Lena: Kara!<br/>
Alex: She's going there to talk the firefighters who responded to the call.<br/>
Lena: Okay. Why didn't she call me herself?<br/>
Alex: You know Kara as well as i do.<br/>
Kara: Hey.</p><p>(Alex starts laughing as she takes the phone away from her sister to talk to her girlfriend.)</p><p>Kara: I'm going because my sister wants me to go there as a reporter and not Supergirl.</p><p>(Alex puts her head down.)</p><p>Lena: Okay. Just be safe.<br/>
Kara: I will i'll call you when we land.<br/>
Lena: Okay. Love i'll talk to you later.<br/>
Kara: Okay.</p><p>(Then she hangs up and hands the phone back to Alex whose still laughing at her.)</p><p>Kara: Kelly i'm going to beat on your girlfriend.<br/>
Kelly: What you do now?<br/>
Alex: Nothing i swear.<br/>
Kelly: Yeah okay. What's up?<br/>
Kara: A friend of Mark's was in an accident.<br/>
Kelly: She are right?<br/>
Kara: I don't know.</p><p>(She smiles at her as she walks off to go be with Mark. Later up on the plane their all flying out to Chicago to see how Wendy's doing. over by Mark he's sitting there </p><p>thinking as someone walks up to him.)</p><p>Reagan: Hey.</p><p>(He looks up at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Hey.</p><p>(She sits down next to him.)</p><p>Reagan: You are right?<br/>
Mark: Yeah i'm fine.<br/>
Reagan: You sure?<br/>
Mark: Yup. Why you ask?<br/>
Reagan: Because you looked like you were ready to kill someone when you came by and told us.<br/>
Mark: She's it's just she was i don't know. I really don't.<br/>
Reagan: Mark!<br/>
Mark: I'm still in love with her and she's dating the world's biggest prick.<br/>
Reagan: She know this?<br/>
Mark: No. But than again i haven't really tried to tell her anything.<br/>
Reagan: Why not?<br/>
Mark: Because i'm trying my hardest not to punch her boyfriend in the face.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: I'm sorry. It's just i just don't see what she sees in him. I really don't. He treats women like crap.<br/>
Reagan: Name one person who doesn't.<br/>
Mark: Sophie!</p><p>(She looks at him and he laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Look i know she's been a complete bitch to you. Due to you and Kate being back together but at least she still treats women with the respect they deserve.<br/>
Reagan: Yeah that's true.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: I don't know.<br/>
Reagan: Seriously how does her sister feel about him?<br/>
Mark: Serenity!<br/>
Reagan: Yeah.<br/>
Mark: She's got about the same amount of opinion of him as i and the rest of her bandmates do.<br/>
Reagan: Oh no.<br/>
Mark: Yeah. They all think she can do better. But then again they say the samething about the prick Veracity's dating so.<br/>
Reagan: You mean she's not dating you?<br/>
Mark: No. She is not. Besides we're just friends.<br/>
Reagan: Huh.<br/>
Mark: Okay we slept together once.</p><p>(She starts laughing at him.)</p><p>Mark: It was before i ever met any of the other girls and Wendy.<br/>
Reagan: Okay.<br/>
Mark: I just.<br/>
Reagan: Mark!<br/>
Mark: Yeah.<br/>
Reagan: She's going to be okay.</p><p>(He looks at her and smiles at her.)</p><p>Mark: I'm aware of that.<br/>
Reagan: Okay.<br/>
Mark: By the way.<br/>
Reagan: What?<br/>
Mark: Shouldn't you be planning your's and Kate's first Valentine's together?<br/>
Reagan: Yes. But than again the person i normally ask about all things Kate stormed off and called Valentine's a shitie holiday.<br/>
Mark: Yeah sorry about that.<br/>
Reagan: No it's fine. It's just it's our first Valentine's together since we got back together and it's hard to plan with her being Batwoman and all.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: True. But you know Kate as long as she's with you i really don't think she cares what you two do. As long as the night ends with you two in bed together.</p><p>(She looks at him as Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Reagan: I knew i should of gone to one of the Evermoist members.<br/>
Mark: Why? They'd be just as bad. Calamity being the worst.<br/>
Reagan: Well yeah look at who her girlfriend is.<br/>
Mark: Why you gotta be bringing Beca into this?<br/>
Reagan: Because it's fun and she's not here to defend herself.<br/>
Mark: True.<br/>
Reagan: It's just i want this to be special.<br/>
Mark: To be honest Reagan.<br/>
Reagan: What?<br/>
Mark: And in all seriousness.<br/>
Reagan: Okay.<br/>
Mark: As long as Kate's with you i don't really think she cares what you two do as long as you do it together. Go a movie or dinner.<br/>
Reagan: Movie and dinner now there's an idea.<br/>
Mark: See. And then if you two are up for it. Go take a walk through the park. Like i said as long as she's with you.<br/>
Reagan: Okay. That's all i really wanted to hear.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Always good to hear.</p><p>(She smiles at him. Shortly after the latest crisis and reunited with her friends and family Kate and Reagan ran into each other started talking and started dating </p><p>again after about two or three more run in's Kate finally broke down and asked Reagan out again to which she quickly accepted and they've been together ever since after </p><p>a week or two after getting back together Kate told Reagan about her being Batwoman and Reagan of course started laughing but then calmed down when she realizes she </p><p>wasn't kidding and smiled at her. And promised her she wouldn't tell anyone her secret which was one hell of a relief to Kate. After finding out that Kate and Reagan </p><p>got back together Sophie started trying to cause trouble for them but was always stopped by Mark and the members of Evermoist who made her quickly back off. Once they </p><p>knew she was gone they would walk off but just because they got her back off while they were around doesn't mean Sophie did what she was told to do when they weren't </p><p>around. Later over in Chicago,Il as the DEO jet lands at the private airfield they all walk off of it and head over to the truck Mark had rented as they get there they </p><p>throw their things into the back of it and get in once their in the truck and close their doors Mark starts it and quickly takes off towards the hospital.)</p><p>Mark: Sorry. It's just it'll be easier this way.<br/>
Reagan: It's okay. Just don't get us pulled over in the progress.<br/>
Mark: Sorry.</p><p>(She laughs at him. Over at the hospital Brett's pacing back and forth waiting for Mark to arrive so she can tell him about the accident as she's waiting her partner </p><p>and girlfriend walks up to her.)</p><p>Foster: You are right?</p><p>(She turns around and faces her.)</p><p>Brett: Yeah i'm just waiting for Mark so i can tell him what happened.<br/>
Foster: He'll be here mainly knowing how he still feels about Seager.<br/>
Brett: I don't doubt that.</p><p>(She smiles at her as they both walk back into the hospital. Out on the road to the hospital Mark's sitting there driving and thinking about Seager. As he's driving </p><p>his phone goes off and looks at the truck and answer the call.)</p><p>Mark: Hey.<br/>
Serenity: Hey. Where are you?<br/>
Mark: I'm headed to Med now i should be there in about ten twenty minutes.<br/>
Serenity: Okay. Well we're on our way.<br/>
Mark: Okay. Be careful.<br/>
Serenity: We will be.</p><p>(Then she hangs up with him as they continue onto the hospital.)</p><p>Kara: How'd she find out about the accident?<br/>
Mark: I told her. I knew he wouldn't do it.</p><p>(She smiles at him as he pulls over and picks Kate up and she quickly gets in and closes her door.)</p><p>Kara: Batwoman really?<br/>
Mark: She's Reagan's girlfriend get over yourself Kara.</p><p>(They start laughing as he pulls off again to continue on their way to the hospital.)</p><p>Mark: What your dad say when you said you'd be leaving?<br/>
Kate: He was okay with it. I mean he was more understanding then Sophie or Luke were but then again.<br/>
Mark: Yeah well you and Reagan could of stayed in Gotham i mean Kara's here with me.<br/>
Kate: Yeah but we wanted to be here for you.</p><p>(He looks at her in the rear view mirror and smiles at her.)</p><p>Mark: Well thank you.<br/>
Reagan: Anytime.</p><p>(He laughs at them as he continues onto the hospital. Later as they reach the hospital he pulls into the parking lot and goes to park once their parked he stops it and </p><p>puts in park once it's in park he shuts it off and they all get out of the truck once their out they close their doors and Mark locks it up once it's locked up they </p><p>rush up the building as they get there they walk in and he looks around for Brett as he's looking one of the nurses walks up to him.)</p><p>April: Mark!<br/>
Mark: Hey.<br/>
April: You looking for someone?<br/>
Mark: Yeah i'm looking for Brett.<br/>
April: Her and Foster got another call out so they had to leave.<br/>
Mark: Okay. Um how is she?<br/>
April: She's still in surgery.</p><p>(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)</p><p>April: But Dr. Halstead is doing everything he can to keep her alive.<br/>
Mark: Okay thank you.<br/>
April: You're welcome.</p><p>(Then she turns and walks off as he looks at his friends then he walks out into the waiting area to wait for news on Wendy and waits for her sister to show up. Minutes </p><p>later Brett and Foster rush in with their latest pick up and rush them into the hospital telling the doctor's and nurses what happened to them and how they were on the </p><p>way into the hospital once their finished April tells her that Mark's there and she rushes out to go and talk to him. As she gets to where he is he looks up at her.)</p><p>Mark: Brett!<br/>
Brett: Hey sorry i wasn't here when you got here.<br/>
Mark: No it's fine. What happened?<br/>
Brett: According witnesses Seager's car was driven off of the road and into the river.<br/>
Mark: Okay.<br/>
Brett: She looked pretty bad her car was in even worse shape.<br/>
Mark: Brett!<br/>
Brett: Foster was the one in the back with her when we brought her in.<br/>
Mark: Foster!<br/>
Foster: She coded twice in the ambulance it took both me and Gallo a little longer each time she flat lined.</p><p>(He looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Mark: How long the first time?<br/>
Foster: The first time it took less then a second to get her heart going again.<br/>
Mark: and the other's?<br/>
Foster: Between two four seconds.</p><p>(He puts his head down annoyed with who ever ran her off of the road.)</p><p>Mark: How long had she been under the water?<br/>
Foster: She wasn't in the car when Squad pulled her out of the water.<br/>
Mark: She was thrown?<br/>
Foster: Yeah.<br/>
Mark: Which means she wasn't wearing her seat belt.<br/>
Brett: Or someone tampered with it.<br/>
Mark: Where the hell is Severide?</p><p>(They both look at him not sure of how to answer that question.)</p><p>Mark: Foster where is Severide?<br/>
Brett: He went out of town and we haven't been able to get a hold of him.</p><p>(Mark looks at them annoyed.)</p><p>Mark: Where did he go out of town. Into the middle of fucken no where?<br/>
Foster: Okay look we get it you're upset. We don't know where he is. He's not answering his phone and we've all tried to get a hold of him.<br/>
Mark: I know i'm sorry. It's just who did he go with?<br/>
Brett: Stella Kidd.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and then to Kate who looks off annoyed.)</p><p>Kara: Seriously. Valentine's day is tomorrow and he's spending his time with her?<br/>
Brett: Yeah we asked him the samething.</p><p>(Mark looks off annoyed.)</p><p>Mark: What do the police know?<br/>
Foster: We've been talking to Jay off and on but.<br/>
Mark: They don't really know anything yet.<br/>
Foster: I'm sorry.<br/>
Mark: It's are right. God what is it with him?<br/>
Brett: Casey's been wondering the samething.<br/>
Mark: I swear if they show up here together i'm gonna beat the ever loving hell out of him.<br/>
Kate: Mark!<br/>
Mark: His girlfriend is in the hospital fighting for her damn life and he's strolling the middle of nowhere with Stella Kidd. What the hell kind of boyfriend goes off </p><p>with someone else.</p><p>Kate: You did it.<br/>
Mark: I was looking for a ring.<br/>
Kate: What?<br/>
Mark: When she broke it off with me. I was looking for a ring.<br/>
Kate: You were going to ask her to marry you?<br/>
Mark: Yes. We'd been together for two years. I wanted to make her my wife. Not my ex girlfriend. But thanks to him and whoever ran her off of the road i'll never get </p><p>that chance again.</p><p>(Brett and Foster look off annoyed with him.)</p><p>Brett: Shit.<br/>
Foster: Yup.</p><p>(Later Mark's still sitting in the waiting area waiting for news on Wendy as Will comes out of the main hospital looking for someone in Wendy's family.)</p><p>Will: Mark!</p><p>(He looks up at him then stands up to walk over to him.)</p><p>Mark: How is she?<br/>
Will: She's okay. She made it through the surgery.<br/>
Mark: Anything to serious?<br/>
Will: She was in the freezing river for over ten twenty minutes until 51 arrived on scene.<br/>
Mark: So she was cold?<br/>
Will: Yeah. We couldn't take her into surgery right away due to her body temp.<br/>
Mark: But she's okay?<br/>
Will: Yeah she's fine. She makes it the next twenty-four hours we believe she'll make a full recovery.<br/>
Mark: Okay good. I'm still waiting for her sister to arrive.<br/>
Will: Okay. Once she does come find me and i'll explain everything to her as well.<br/>
Mark: Okay well you're going to be completely surprised when you do see the sister.<br/>
Will: Why?<br/>
Mark: Their twins.<br/>
Will: Oh crap.<br/>
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. Can i go and see her?<br/>
Will: We're getting her into recovery when she's settled in i'll send one of the nurses out here to come and get you.<br/>
Mark: Okay thanks man.<br/>
Will: You bet.</p><p>(Then he turns and walks as Severide walks into the hospital seeing him Mark walks over to him and punches him sending him to the ground. He looks up at him and then </p><p>stands up.)</p><p>Mark: How nice of you to finally show your faces around here.</p><p>(They both look at him and know he's pissed at them.)</p><p>Mark: What the hell is your deal Severide?<br/>
Severide: I don't have a deal.<br/>
Mark: Really is that why you were out of town with her instead with your girlfriend the day before Valentine's day?</p><p>(He looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)</p><p>Mark: And you.</p><p>(Stella looks at him.)</p><p>Stella: What the hell did i do?<br/>
Mark: Going off with someone else boyfriend seriously.<br/>
Stella: He needed my opinion on something.<br/>
Mark: So you went with him the man whose supposed to be in a committed relationship. With a woman i might add he stole from me.</p><p>(Severide looks at him looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)</p><p>Stella: Mark come on.<br/>
Mark: She was in an accident and no one could get in touch with him or with you all because you decided to take a joy ride out into the middle of fucken nowhere.</p><p>(They both look at him and know he's annoyed but don't say anything. So Severide punches him sending Mark's head to the side Mark gets his barring's back and gose </p><p>after him sending them through the door they both just came through as they land on the ground Severide goes to punch him only to have someone rush in and pulls him </p><p>off of him then throws him at Stella who looks at her and knows who it is.)</p><p>Serenity: Get your boyfriend the hell out of here or i'll be the one who beats the hell out of him.<br/>
Severide: Your sister's my girlfriend.<br/>
Calamity: Yeah well she shouldn't be.</p><p>(He looks at them as Calamity puts her hand out for Mark and he grabs it once he has it he stands up and looks at them. Just then Kate runs out of the hospital.)</p><p>Kate: Mark!</p><p>(He looks over at her.)</p><p>Mark: What's wrong?<br/>
Kate: One of the nurses just came to talk to us.<br/>
Mark: How is she?<br/>
Kate: Wendy just flat lined.</p><p>(He looks at her not sure of what to say.)</p><p>Calamity: Oh god.<br/>
Veracity: Damn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Valentine Miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Will you be my Valentine i hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calamity: Oh god.<br/>Veracity: Damn.</p><p>(Mark shoves past Severide and rushes inside of the hospital and over to the emergency room door as he gets there he rushes in and looks for a nurse.)</p><p>Mark: Maggie!</p><p>(She walks over to him.)</p><p>Maggie: Their doing everything they can to try and bring her back but it's not looking good.</p><p>(He puts his head down as Calamity walks up to him. As she gets to him she grabs him away from the station and out into the waiting room as they get there Mark sits </p><p>down and is quickly brought into a hug by Reagan which makes him smile a little at her as she's hugging him three out of the four's Evermoist's member's girlfriends </p><p>and wife run into the hospital and over to them.)</p><p>Beca: Calamity!</p><p>(She turns and looks at her as she walks over to her as she gets to her she kisses her then pulls away from her as she hugs her getting her to smile at her. Emily </p><p>walks over to her wife and grabs her into a hug as she's hugging her Serenity's trying to keep from losing it as Cynthia walks up to Charity.)</p><p>Charity: She flat lined.</p><p>(They all look at her and then get upset for her.)</p><p>Cynthia: How long?<br/>Charity: I don't know. A minute now.<br/>Cynthia: That's to long.<br/>Charity: I know. I mean we haven't heard anything yet so. We don't know yet.</p><p>(Over by Kate she's sitting there watching her girlfriend with Mark.)</p><p>Kate: Happy fucken Valentine's day.</p><p>(Kara looks at her and feels bad for her.)</p><p>Kara: Yeah.<br/>Kate: I mean i know it's tomorrow but it's going to be a very crappy day for him.<br/>Kara: Yeah i think he's going to hate it even more now then he are ready does.<br/>Kate: Yeah.</p><p>(Just then Alex and Kelly rush into the hospital after being brought in by Clark and J'onn.)</p><p>Kara: Alex!</p><p>(She turns and looks at her then walks over to him.)</p><p>Alex: How is she?<br/>Kara: She flat lined and they've been back there trying to get her heart started again.<br/>Alex: And?<br/>Kara: Nothing. I mean their still trying but it's really not looking good.</p><p>(Alex looks at Kelly who looks off annoyed.)</p><p>Alex: How's he doing?<br/>Kara: Heartbroken i mean he'll never get to tell her how he still feels about her. </p><p>(Then they hear what Stella said and Serenity turns to look at her then walks over to her and punches her sending her to the ground.)</p><p>Serenity: Say it again you bitch i dare you.</p><p>(Stella goes to say something only to have someone come in and her up.)</p><p>Brett: Not another word. Serenity!</p><p>(She looks at her and backs off. Inside of Wendy's room Will stops with the paddle's and looks up at the clock.)</p><p>Will: Time of death 15:30.<br/>Natalie: Okay. I'll fill out the death certificate.<br/>Will: Okay and i'll go notify the family.</p><p>(She nods her head at him as she turns and walks out of the room along with him as they walk out he heads over to tell Wendy's friends and family about her death as </p><p>Natalie walks over to the computer and starts filling out a paper work to let the hospital know about Wendy's death. Out in the waiting room Mark's still sitting there </p><p>as Will walks out into the room and looks at them. Mark walks over to him.)</p><p>Mark: Hey.<br/>Will: Hey. <br/>Mark: How is she?</p><p>(He looks at him and then looks off but looks back at him.)</p><p>Will: I'm sorry we tried our hardest to get her heart going again but. Her heart was stopped to long. And if you add in the the number of times her heart stopped in </p><p>route.<br/>Mark: I know i know.<br/>Will: I really am sorry.<br/>Mark: I know you are. I'll tell her sister.<br/>Will: Okay. Um we'll give her chance to go back and say goodbye before the corner comes up to take the body.<br/>Mark: Okay. Thanks man.<br/>Will: Anytime. And again i really am sorry for your loss.<br/>Mark: Thanks.</p><p>(He shakes his hand as he turns and walks back into the emergency part of the hospital and he turns and looks at Serenity whose in her wife's arms and Calamity walks </p><p>up to him.)</p><p>Calamity: What he say?<br/>Mark: She didn't make it. <br/>Calamity: Oh god.<br/>Mark: He said he tried like hell to get her heart going again but it stopped beating for so long that they just couldn't get going again.<br/>Calamity: What?<br/>Mark: I hadn't had the chance to tell you guys this before everything went to hell.<br/>Calamity: Mark!<br/>Mark: Foster told me that her heart had stopped about two or three times in back of the ambo on the way here.<br/>Calamity: And with that amount of times of her heart stopping.<br/>Mark: This last time it was so was weak they couldn't get it going again.</p><p>(Calamity looks over at Serenity and walks over to her then walks up to her as she gets to her she kneels down in front of her and tells her about her sister's death </p><p>she looks at her and then looks off as she falls into her wife who quickly hugs her as Calamity stands up and walks over to her girlfriend who grabs her into a hug </p><p>getting her to smile at her.)</p><p>Calamity: I love you.<br/>Beca: I love you too.</p><p>(Over by Mark he's standing there upset as Veracity walks over to him and hugs him getting him to finally break down in the arms of his ex who hangs onto him as he </p><p>cries in her arms she say's something in his ear getting him to nod his head in her neck seeing how he is with Veracity Stella laughs but gets elbowed by Brett who </p><p>gives her a look shutting her up.)</p><p>Brett: I said not another damn word Kidd.</p><p>(She looks at her and knows she's annoyed with her as Veracity pulls away from Mark whose still crying as she's talking to him he smiles at her.)</p><p>Mark: I know. It's just i still loved her so damn much and now she'll never know how i feel.<br/>Veracity: I know. But at least you'll know how you felt.<br/>Mark: I know i will But she won't. Vera i just.<br/>Veracity: What happened to her wasn't your fault.<br/>Mark: I know that. It was whoever ran her off of the road's fault.<br/>Veracity: Yes it is. I am sorry Mark.<br/>Mark: Thank you.</p><p>(He hugs her again as their hugging Calamity smiles at them but doesn't say anything as she turns her attention back Serenity whose grieving over losing her sister. </p><p>Then Mark pulls away from Veracity and walks over to Serenity as he gets to her he kneels down in front of her.)</p><p>Serenity: What's up?<br/>Mark: The doctor said you can go in and say your final goodbyes before the corner comes in to take her body.</p><p>(She nods her head at him as he stands up along with her she walks into emergency room and heads towards the room she was in to say her goodbyes. As she walks in Mark </p><p>looks at Calamity.)</p><p>Calamity: You are right?<br/>Mark: Nope. <br/>Calamity: I'm sorry.<br/>Mark: It's fine. I mean it's not anyone else fault but the person who drove her off of the road. I mean what the hell. It's the day before Valentine's day and someone </p><p>drove her off of the road i just. God Calamity i just don't get it.</p><p>Calamity: I don't either.<br/>Mark: Anyway.</p><p>(Over in Wendy's old room Serenity's in there saying her goodbyes to her sister as she's saying them she's trying to keep from losing it seeing her about to fall apart </p><p>Natalie goes and gets her wife who quickly walks in and heads over to her as she gets to her she hears her begging for her to come back.)</p><p>Emily: Serenity!<br/>Serenity: Wendy please.<br/>Emily: Serenity baby i'm sorry.</p><p>(She turns and looks at her and then hugs her again. As their hugging the other's walk in and sees her clinging to Emily and Mark walks over to her and say's something </p><p>in her knowing she won't be able to hear it but is hoping she does. Then he kisses her head then pulls away from it as he walks out of the room to go lean on the </p><p>counter. As he's standing there Will walks up to him and say's something in his ear getting him to turn and look at him and he nods his head at him.)</p><p>Mark: Thanks man.<br/>Will: You bet. Losing someone you love a day before the day everyone calls the day for lovers.<br/>Mark: Yeah well i get the feeling the lovers in my group of friends won't be doing be much celebrating.<br/>Will: I know. <br/>Mark: She shouldn't of died. But then again she shouldn't of been driven off of the road.<br/>Will: I now but she was.<br/>Mark: Yeah. I mean know i everyone over at 51 did everything they could to try and get her out of the water before she froze but. It still doesn't take away the pain </p><p>of losing her.</p><p>Will: I know that. What did you say you to her.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: I told her i still loved her and i know she'll never say it back to me thanks to him or whoever drove her off of the road but. It's nice to know i told her.<br/>Will: Yeah it is.</p><p>(Just then they hear something behind them and Will quickly runs into the room to check the machine.)</p><p>Serenity: Oh my god.<br/>Emily: Is she?<br/>Will: Natalie!</p><p>(She rushes into the room with him and helps him check her over.)</p><p>Mark: Come on guys let them work on her.</p><p>(They walk out of the room so that can check Wendy over in the waiting room Mark walks out with everyone else and looks at Alex.)</p><p>Alex: What's wrong?<br/>Mark: Me and Will were talking and the machine she was connected to started beeping again.</p><p>(Alex looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Alex: Wow.<br/>Mark: I know right. That was weird.<br/>Alex: You are right?<br/>Mark: I'm fine. I just hope we weren't hearing things and she didn't.<br/>Alex: If it was i'm sure they'll come and tell you.<br/>Mark: Oh god i hope so.</p><p>(She smiles at him. Later both Will and Natalie walk out of the ER and into the waiting room to see everyone waiting for news on Wendy.)</p><p>Will: Well.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and then walks over to him.)</p><p>Mark: What's up?<br/>Will: Well her heart started back up and she's stable.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and laughs off the shock.)</p><p>Mark: Oh wow.<br/>Beca: Have any idea how.<br/>Will: I don't know it's a complete mystery to us. I mean this has never happened before.<br/>Mark: Maybe she's just as stubborn as her sister over there.</p><p>(They start laughing at Serenity's face as she sticks her tongue out at him getting him to smile at her.)</p><p>Will: Anyway. We're gonna be moving her to recovery and when she's settled in i'll have a nurse come out and get you.<br/>Mark: Are right thanks again man.<br/>Will: Anytime.</p><p>(Then they walk back into the emergency room and Mark walks back over to his seat and sits down still in shock.)</p><p>Veracity: Talk about one hell of a turn around.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Yeah. At least i know tomorrow won't suck.</p><p>(She smiles at him.)</p><p>Veracity: Yeah really. But she is unfortunately still dating him.<br/>Mark: I know that. But for right now i wanna be happy because she's alive and fighting for her life again.<br/>Veracity: Sounds good.</p><p>(He smiles at her. Later one of the Nurses comes out and tells them she's in recovery and tells them just two at a time.)</p><p>Mark: Serenity why don't you go in and see her first.<br/>Serenity: Okay. Em.</p><p>(She gets up and follows after her as Mark remains there and watches as they walk in to go see her. A couple of hours later in Wendy's room Serenity's still in there </p><p>sitting with her sister when she hears her say something. She quickly gets up and listens to what she said again.)</p><p>Serenity: Wendy!<br/>Wendy: Mark!</p><p>(Emily quickly gets up and rushes out of the room to go get Mark whose still sitting out in waiting room as she gets there they look up at her.)</p><p>Mark: Emily!<br/>Emily: Wendy's asking for you.</p><p>(Mark rushes off with her and into Wendy's recovery room. In her room.)</p><p>Serenity: Hey hey.</p><p>(Wendy opens her eyes and looks at her sister.)</p><p>Wendy: Where's Mark?<br/>Serenity: Emily went to get him.</p><p>(She nods her head at her as Mark walks in with Emily and Serenity walks away from her so Mark can walk closer to her as he gets there he grabs her hand and holds it </p><p>as he leans into her.)</p><p>Mark: Hi.<br/>Wendy: Hi.<br/>Mark: You scared the shit out of us.<br/>Wendy: I know i'm sorry.<br/>Mark: Don't be. You're alive that's all that matters.<br/>Wendy: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Yeah.</p><p>(He runs his hand over her head getting her to smile at him as he leans in and kisses her fore head getting her to close her eyes from the feel of his lips there then </p><p>he pulls away from her.)</p><p>Wendy: You okay?<br/>Mark: I am now.<br/>Wendy: I know i'm sorry.<br/>Mark: Don't be. You're here now that's all that matters.<br/>Wendy: Yeah i know.</p><p>(He smiles at her as they continue to talk and joke around as their talking Severide sees it and gets upset that he's keeping her from the man she really loves all </p><p>because Stella told him too. As he's standing there someone walks up to him.)</p><p>Foster: You realize you can end this and let them be together.</p><p>(He turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Severide: I know and i plan to. Just not so soon after she came back.<br/>Foster: Just don't wait to long Kelly he really loves her and wants her back.<br/>Severide: I know that.</p><p>(Then she walks off. Later After Mark and the other's left Severide walked into the room to see her as he walks in he sits down next to her bed to see her as he's </p><p>sitting there he's thinking about what he should do. Feeling someone watching her sleep she wakes up and looks next to her.)</p><p>Wendy: Severide!<br/>Severide: Hey.<br/>Wendy: Hi. What?<br/>Severide: I'm not here to try anything look i just wanted to let you know that me going after you wasn't my idea i knew how Mark still felt about you.<br/>Wendy: So why did you?<br/>Severide: Stupid thing to do is all.<br/>Wendy: So what you saying.<br/>Severide: You should really be with the man you love not me. I mean i'm world's biggest prick according to him.</p><p>(She laughs at him )</p><p>Wendy: You're something but it isn't that.<br/>Severide: Oh good i was scared there for a minute.</p><p>(She laughs at him.)</p><p>Wendy: So your breaking up with me.<br/>Severide: Pretty much.<br/>Wendy: Oh damn now i'm insulted.<br/>Severide: No you're.</p><p>(She starts laughing as he hugs her then pulls away from her then he stands up and goes to walk out of the room only to see Mark standing there.)</p><p>Severide: I was just leaving.<br/>Mark: No need. I wasn't going to rush you out of the room.<br/>Severide: I know that. But i gotta get back to the firehouse anyway.</p><p>(Mark nods his head at him as he walks by him he tells something in his ear getting him to turn and look at him.)</p><p>Severide: I mean it. It's always been you Mark.</p><p>(He laughs at him as he walks into the room again as he walks in the door closes behind him and Mark walks over to her.)</p><p>Mark: So i heard a rumor that Kelly broke up with you.</p><p>(She starts laughing then calms down.)</p><p>Wendy: I don't really know if it's so much a rumor as it is true.<br/>Mark: Oh well then. So i won't get into trouble if i do something.<br/>Wendy: Depends what you gonna do?<br/>Mark: Wonder what the lead singer of your sister's band looks like naked.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs as she smacks him making him laugh then he leans in and smiles at her.)</p><p>Mark: Anyone ever tell you. You're cute when you're mad.</p><p>(She looks at him and looks off trying to keep from blushing.)</p><p>Wendy: No.<br/>Mark: Because you are.<br/>Wendy: I am not shut up.<br/>Mark: What it's true.<br/>Wendy: No it's not.<br/>Mark: Is too.<br/>Wendy: Okay.</p><p>(He laughs at her.)</p><p>Mark: Can i ask you something?<br/>Wendy: As long as it doesn't involve wanting to know what my sister looks like naked.<br/>Mark: It's doesn't actually so thank you so much for that mental image.<br/>Wendy: I'm sorry.<br/>Mark: No you're not.<br/>Wendy: I am i swear.<br/>Mark: Okay.<br/>Wendy: So what were you going to ask me?<br/>Mark: I was going to ask you to be.<br/>Wendy: What's that?</p><p>(He grabs out what he was going to give her before she broke up with him.)</p><p>Mark: Will you be my Valentine for the rest our lives?</p><p>(She looks at him and smiles at him.)</p><p>Wendy: Yes.<br/>Mark: Yes.<br/>Wendy: Yes.</p><p>(He kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing his phone goes off getting them to pull away from each other.)</p><p>Mark: Sorry.<br/>Wendy: It's okay.</p><p>(He grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)</p><p>Mark: Hey Jay what's up?<br/>Jay: You busy?<br/>Mark: Yes.<br/>Jay: Oh.<br/>Mark: But it's okay. What's up?<br/>Jay: We've been going over Seager's car from OFI.<br/>Mark: Okay.<br/>Jay: Well now we know why she ran off of the road.<br/>Mark: Why?<br/>Jay: Someone tampered with her breaks.<br/>Mark: So she wasn't run off the road? <br/>Jay: No she was there was tire tracks leading up to her car and slamming into the back of it.<br/>Mark: Okay anything else?<br/>Jay: Yeah apparently her breaks weren't the only thing that was tampered with.<br/>Mark: What you mean?<br/>Jay: Someone used a knife to cut her seat belt.<br/>Mark: Any idea's on who would do that?<br/>Jay: We're looking into it. Look Mark we heard she's still alive and that she was gone there for a little while. So whoever did this will more an likely do it again.<br/>Mark: I'll talk to Kate and see if i can't get her moved to Gotham until you guys catch this person.<br/>Jay: Are right.<br/>Mark: Thanks man.<br/>Jay: Anytime.</p><p>(Then they hang up and Mark turns to look at his fiance and walks over to her.)</p><p>Mark: Hey you.<br/>Wendy: Hey.<br/>Mark: That was Jay.<br/>Wendy: What's up?<br/>Mark: Someone messed with the breaks on your car.</p><p>(She looks and laughs off the annoyance.)</p><p>Wendy: Anything else?<br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Wendy: What?<br/>Mark: Someone also cut through part of your seat belt so that when you got hit and your car went into the river.<br/>Wendy: I would be thrown from the car.<br/>Mark: Yeah so when you're released from the hospital i'm gonna see if we can't get you moved to Gotham until we can figure out who tried to kill you.<br/>Wendy: Why Gotham?<br/>Mark: That's where your sister and Emily live along with the other Evermoist members.<br/>Wendy: Okay.</p><p>(He smiles at her as he kisses her again then pulls away from her as someone walks into the room and smiles at them.)</p><p>Mark: What?<br/>Kate: You got the girl back.<br/>Mark: I did. And there's something i wanted to ask you.<br/>Kate: Yeah shoot.<br/>Mark: She's gonna need protecting.<br/>Kate: Why?<br/>Mark: Jay just called and told me someone tried to kill her.<br/>Kate: Oh gees. How?<br/>Mark: Someone cut her break line on the car and then cut small cut in her seat belt.<br/>Kate: So that when the car went over.<br/>Mark: She would get thrown and she'd go into the river.<br/>Kate: Okay so what you wanna ask me?<br/>Mark: There anyway we can hide her in Gotham?<br/>Kate: Why Gotham?<br/>Mark: She'll be closer to her sister and well believe it or not there's an agency there that i trust even if Sophie's being a bitch to Reagan.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Kate: Yeah okay i'll talk to my dad.<br/>Mark: Okay.</p><p>(Just then someone walks into the room and Mark sees who it is seeing who it is Wendy quickly sits up.)</p><p>Austin: You guys really think she's leaving this city alive.</p><p>(He grabs out his gun points it at her he goes to fire at her only to have Mark act quickly throws him to the ground as they land they start fighting for the gun and </p><p>it goes off getting someone to scream in the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I know i said it wasn't going to be happy chapter for everyone mainly Wendy's family but you know what i couldn't go through with killing her off i like Wendy it was hard enough to kill off Mark in Secret Marriage i don't think i can do it again. Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Will you be my Valentine i hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate: Mark!</p><p>(He quickly throws the gun away and punches him in the face sending his head to the side as his goes sideways Mark starts beating on his face as someone Mark hasn't </p><p>seen in over a year rushes into the room and quickly grabs him off of him once he's off Mark sees what he did and then looks who grabbed him. And laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Thank you.<br/>Mon-El: Anytime.</p><p>(He turns and looks at him and grabs him into a hug then pulls away from him and quickly falls into Mon-El who quickly catches him and lies him down onto the floor.)</p><p>Mon-El: Was he shot?<br/>Wendy: Mark!</p><p>(He looks up at her and then looks down at his side.)</p><p>Mark: It's just a graze.</p><p>(Kate rushes over to the door and yells out for a doctor as Jay and Burgess rush into the room and walk over to Austin and turns him over once he's turned Will runs in </p><p>and goes to check on Mark.)</p><p>Will: Natalie we need a gurney.</p><p>(She rushes off to go and get a gurney for Mark once she has one they both help him up and then sit him down on it and rush him into another room as Wendy wonders </p><p>what's happening as Jay and Burgess get Austin up and walk him out of the room.)</p><p>Mon-El: I'm sure he's going to be okay.<br/>Wendy: I-I-I know that. But who are you?<br/>Mon-El: Oh right. I'm Mike i'm a friend of Mark's.<br/>Wendy: Wendy Seager.<br/>Mon-El: So your that Wendy Seager.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Mon-El: And you must be Kate?</p><p>(Kate looks at him and nods her head as he puts his hand out for her to shake and she shakes it as Kara rushes into the room followed by Alex and Reagan.)</p><p>Reagan: What happened?<br/>Wendy: Veracity's boyfriend showed up and tried to kill me.<br/>Alex: Seriously.<br/>Wendy: Yeah.<br/>Kara: Mike!<br/>Mon-El: Hi.</p><p>(She hugs him then pulls away from him.)</p><p>Kara: You are right?<br/>Wendy: Yeah i'm fine. As long as Mark is.<br/>Kara: I'm sure he's fine.</p><p>(She looks at her and nods her head at her. As she lies back and looks out where they have Mark. Over in the room where their stitching Mark up he's looking at Wendy's </p><p>room.)</p><p>Will: She's okay Mark.<br/>Mark: I know that. </p><p>(As finishes up with stitching up Mark's side he puts a bandage on it he turns and looks at him.)</p><p>Will: I'd take it easy for a couple of days.<br/>Mark: I will. <br/>Will: Are right.</p><p>(Then he turns and walks out of the room As Calamity walks in followed by Veracity who looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Shut up.<br/>Veracity: I would but I've seen that before and i gotta say Cal.<br/>Calamity: What?<br/>Veracity: I still like.</p><p>(She looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Calamity: Oh boy. How's Wendy?<br/>Mark: She's fine. Although she almost wasn't.<br/>Calamity: Why?<br/>Mark: Austin showed up.</p><p>(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)</p><p>Veracity: She are right?<br/>Mark: She's fine. Lucky for him.<br/>Veracity: He do that?<br/>Mark: Yeah. He fired right as i threw myself into him.<br/>Calamity: I bet he wasn't to happy about that.<br/>Mark: He wasn't in fact he was pissed off which is why he fired at me.<br/>Calamity: But you're are right?<br/>Mark: Yeah. It's a graze.<br/>Calamity: Okay.<br/>Mark: You are right?<br/>Calamity: Yeah hearing you were shot wasn't what i wanted to hear i'm okay.<br/>Mark: Okay.</p><p>(As they continue to talk Casey walks in with a change of shirt for him.)</p><p>Casey: I figured we were the same size.<br/>Mark: Thanks man.<br/>Casey: Anytime.<br/>Mark: Will you excuse me.<br/>Calamity: Sure thing. Come on.</p><p>(She grabs her and pulls her out of the room as Mark starts laughing and takes his blood covered shirt off and throws it onto the bed and puts the Casey gave him on </p><p>and starts buttoning it up.)</p><p>Casey: You are right?<br/>Mark: Yeah. Just hurts.<br/>Casey: I bet. I mean burns aren't much better.<br/>Mark: Oh no i know that. Those suck all to hell.<br/>Casey: What?</p><p>(Mark takes the shirt off and turns around to him him shoulder.)</p><p>Mark: Iraq. While i was still serving in the military.<br/>Casey: How long were you in for?<br/>Mark: Ten years.<br/>Casey: Wow.<br/>Mark: Yeah. I was out for a year or two before i was recalled to do special deployment.<br/>Casey: Can you talk about it?<br/>Mark: I can. I just don't.<br/>Casey: Well then i guess you really do have a lot in common with Kate and Sophie.<br/>Mark: I do. But the thing is they were in the military academy when i met them.<br/>Casey: Oh.</p><p>(Mark finishes getting ready then grabs up his jacket then puts it on.)</p><p>Mark: I loved being in the military. But not that i'm with the DEO.<br/>Casey: What?<br/>Mark: I wouldn't change my career for anything else.<br/>Casey: Even if you had the chance to go back into the military.<br/>Mark: To me the DEO is like the military. Only the boss has nice butt.</p><p>(Casey walks off laughing as Mark follows him out.)</p><p>Mark: Just don't tell her i said that.<br/>Casey: Promise. What's that say for Kate Kane.<br/>Mark: Well if i hadn't of just gotten back together with Seager.</p><p>(Casey smiles at him.)</p><p>Mark: And if she didn't have a girlfriend.<br/>Casey: Okay.<br/>Mark: I'd do her in a heartbeat.</p><p>(They start laughing as they realize Kate heard that.)</p><p>Mark: Hi Kate.<br/>Kate: Hi.<br/>Mark: I'm sorry.<br/>Kate: No it's fine. If i wasn't gay and well single i'd do you too.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and then to Casey whose trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Mark: I'd do him too.</p><p>(Casey looks at him as Kate walks off laughing.)</p><p>Casey: Would you now?<br/>Mark: Yes. I'm not on pain meds although Will did have to inject me with meds in order to stitch up my side.<br/>Casey: It shows to. You're not in as much pain.<br/>Mark: I will be once it wears off.<br/>Casey: Yeah.<br/>Kate: Anyway. Jay and Burgess just took Veracity's boy toy out of here.<br/>Mark: Okay.<br/>Casey: You are right?<br/>Mark: Someone was really out to get Seager.<br/>Casey: What's that?<br/>Mark: Someone tampered with her breaks and in order to make sure she was thrown from the car on impact they tampered with her seat belt.<br/>Casey: They know who did it?<br/>Mark: No. But i'm still trying to figure out how they knew which one of those cars belonged to Seager.<br/>Casey: Wanna head down to HQ and find out?<br/>Mark: Yeah. I'm gonna go and talk to Wendy first.<br/>Casey: I'll meet you out front.<br/>Mark: Are right.</p><p>(He walks off to go and talk to Seager as he gets to her room he walks in and sees her there and smiles at her.)</p><p>Mark: Hey you.</p><p>(She looks over at him and smiles.)</p><p>Wendy: Hey.</p><p>(He walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)</p><p>Wendy: You are right?<br/>Mark: Yeah. It was just a graze.<br/>Wendy: Okay. I'm glad you're okay.<br/>Mark: So am i. It would of really sucked if i died right after getting you back.<br/>Wendy: It would of.<br/>Mark: But at least you're finally wearing what i wanted to give you then.</p><p>(She looks at the ring and laughs.)</p><p>Wendy: I still haven't told Serenity yet.<br/>Mark: Awe don't rush i'm sure she'll be happy for us and then give me swift kick in the ass.</p><p>(She starts laughing as he kisses her again then pulls away from her.)</p><p>Wendy: What's up?<br/>Mark: Me and Casey are gonna head down to headquarters and talk them about your car.<br/>Wendy: Okay.<br/>Mark: I'll be back i swear.</p><p>(She laughs at him as he kisses her again then pulls away from her as he sees Serenity and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Hi.<br/>Serenity: Hi.<br/>Mark: I'm gonna go?<br/>Wendy: Okay.</p><p>(He kisses her again then pulls away from her as he say's something her ear getting he to blush.)</p><p>Wendy: Get out of here before my sister hurts you.<br/>Mark: Are right are right. Love you.<br/>Wendy: Love you too.</p><p>(He kisses her again then pulls away from her as he walks off and heads off with Casey.)</p><p>Serenity: Mark!</p><p>(He turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Serenity: Thank you.<br/>Mark: For what?<br/>Serenity: Protecting her.<br/>Mark: You're welcome. I'll see aye.</p><p>(They smile at him as he walks out of the room and closes the door to walk over to Casey. Back in the room.)</p><p>Wendy: Shut up.</p><p>(Serenity puts her hands up in surrender.)</p><p>Serenity: I wasn't going to say anything.<br/>Wendy: You were thinking it. You're as bad as Calamity at times.<br/>Serenity: She's worse.</p><p>(She looks at her and laughs. As she sits down they start talking and joking around. Later over at the Fire department's head quarters both Mark and Kate get out of </p><p>his truck as they wait for Casey and Severide to show up.)</p><p>Kate: You are right?<br/>Mark: Yeah. Just starting to feel that graze is all.<br/>Kate: Didn't they give you something for it?<br/>Mark: Yeah but he said every eight hours.<br/>Kate: Oh.<br/>Mark: I'll be okay.<br/>Kate: Okay.<br/>Mark: So what you and Reagan doing tomorrow for Valentine's day?<br/>Kate: To be honest.<br/>Mark: Usually helps.</p><p>(She laughs at him.)</p><p>Kate: I don't know. Reagan's being very secret of.<br/>Mark: I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.<br/>Kate: You say that now. But you'll see.<br/>Mark: Kate i just got back together with the woman i love and her sister just happens to be in a rock band i don't think i could get anymore surprised.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Kate: I don't know this earth still has a lot more surprises just saying.<br/>Mark: Don't remind me.</p><p>(She starts laughing as both Squad and Truck pull up to the building Kate seeing them smiles.)</p><p>Kate: Wow. <br/>Mark: Their cool right?<br/>Kate: Yeah. Tell me why you working for the DEO when you could easily be working with them?</p><p>(Mark looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: I love working where i do.<br/>Kate: You'll be married soon.<br/>Mark: And then i'll think about what to do after than.<br/>Kate: Okay.<br/>Mark: Besides.<br/>Kate: What?<br/>Mark: I never really thought about it. The DEO's really all I've really wanted to do since i got discharged from the military.<br/>Kate: Mark i was just saying. I'm telling you to switch careers i was just thinking because well you are engaged now and in maybe three or four months you'll be a </p><p>happily married man. </p><p>(He looks at her and smiles.)</p><p>Mark: Like i said i'll think about it.<br/>Kate: Okay. Just don't be stranger to Gotham if you do decide to become one of them.<br/>Mark: I promise.</p><p>(She smiles at him as Casey and Severide walks up to them.)</p><p>Severide: Hey.<br/>Mark: Hey.<br/>Casey: You ready?<br/>Mark: Yeah.</p><p>(They walk off towards the building.)</p><p>Mark: Does Van Meter know we're coming?<br/>Casey: Yeah Boden called him just before we left.<br/>Mark: Are right.</p><p>(As their walking up to the building Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it then continues on into the building. Later up </p><p>on the fifth floor they walk over to the OFI office.)</p><p>Mark: So this was your home for how long?<br/>Severide: Three weeks and Mark i really am sorry.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and smiles at him.)</p><p>Mark: It's all good.</p><p>(He nods his head at him as they walk into the office and Kate closes the door behind them and they get directed to his office as they get there the guys walk in and </p><p>they look at him.)</p><p>Severide: Captain Van Meter.</p><p>(He looks up at him and laughs.)</p><p>Van Meter: Severide!</p><p>(He stands up and shakes his hand.)</p><p>Severide: Hi.<br/>Van Meter: You must be Mark Buchanan.<br/>Mark: Uh yes sir.</p><p>(He shakes his hand.)</p><p>Van Meter: Seager talked a lot about you.<br/>Mark: All bad i'm sure.</p><p>(They start laughing then calm down.)</p><p>Casey: Not all of it.<br/>Mark: Shut up.</p><p>(He starts laughing.)</p><p>Severide: Anyway.<br/>Mark: Right.<br/>Casey: We're here because we wondering who had access to Seager's car?</p><p>(Van Meter looks at them.)</p><p>Van Meter: As far as i know the only ones who had access to Seagers car was Seager herself and Severide.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and then over to Severide who puts his head down.)</p><p>Mark: Do you mind if we go down and see where she had it parked?<br/>Van Meter: Of course not. As long as we can find out who ran her off the road.<br/>Mark: Oh believe me we will.</p><p>(He nods his head at him as they turn and walk off. As they walk out of the office Mark looks over at Kate whose looking at something on her desk.)</p><p>Mark: Kate!</p><p>(She turns and looks at him.)</p><p>Kate: I'm just going through some of the cases on her desk and this one keeps calling out to me.</p><p>(She shows the case file to Mark who looks it over.)</p><p>Mark: Huh.<br/>Casey: What?<br/>Mark: This case could be the reason why whoever messed with her car did it.<br/>Severide: And than ran her off of the road?<br/>Mark: Well you can't really rule anything out when it comes around to someone trying kill that one person they want out of the way.<br/>Kate: Yeah this is a warehouse just outside of 21st district.<br/>Mark: So Voight and the rest of em couldn't investigate it.<br/>Kate: No. But then again this is an arson case.<br/>Mark: Which house was the one that was called in to put it out?<br/>Kate: Um according to this it was first watch over at 51.</p><p>(Both Severide and Casey look at each other.)</p><p>Mark: Grab that and let's go down to the garage to take a look at Seagers parking space.<br/>Kate: Are right.</p><p>(She grabs the file and they walk out of the office. As they walk out Mark pulls his phone out and calls Jay who answers on the first ring.)</p><p>Jay: What's up?<br/>Mark: Come down to headquarters.<br/>Jay: Police or fire?<br/>Mark: Fire. I think we might of caught a lead in Seager's accident.<br/>Jay: Okay i'll grab Burgess and we'll head right over.<br/>Mark: Are right.</p><p>(Then they hang up. Later down in HQ's parking garage.)</p><p>Mark: Where did she park her car?<br/>Severide: Over here.</p><p>(They follow him over to where her car was parked as they get there Mark sees it and looks over at it as sees it he looks around it and sees something then grabs out a </p><p>glove and puts it on once it's on he snaps a picture of it and then grabs it up once he has it he looks at Severide.)</p><p>Mark: Hey Severide.<br/>Severide: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Come here.</p><p>(He walks over to him and kneels down next to him.)</p><p>Mark: Take a look at what i found.</p><p>(He shows it to him and Mark hands him another glove and he laughs as he puts it on once it's on he takes it from Mark.)</p><p>Severide: This is a part of her seat belt.<br/>Mark: So they tampered with it while it was sitting here.<br/>Severide: Yes they did.</p><p>(Mark looks around and looks to see fluid there and looks at it.)</p><p>Mark: Break fluid.<br/>Severide: Shit. They tampered with it while it was still sitting here.<br/>Mark: And her not knowing it had been messed with got in and left to go take a look at that warehouse.<br/>Severide: Who the hell would do this?<br/>Mark: I have no idea. </p><p>(As they continue to look around the scene Jay pulls up and Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is. Seeing the number he answers it.)</p><p>Mark: What's going on Sophie?<br/>Sophie: We just got a call from Arkham.<br/>Mark: What's wrong?<br/>Sophie: Mark Tommy Elliott escaped.<br/>Mark: What?<br/>Sophie: They said he escaped sometime last night.<br/>Mark: Shit. <br/>Sophie: Kate there?<br/>Mark: Yeah i'll tell her.<br/>Sophie: Okay. How's Wendy?<br/>Mark: She's are right. Lucky for the bastard who put her in the hospital.<br/>Sophie: Well as long as she's okay.<br/>Mark: Yeah she's fine. Thanks for the heads up.<br/>Sophie: Anytime. Oh and one more thing.<br/>Mark: What's up?<br/>Sophie: Elliott had made friend over at Arkham.<br/>Mark: Who?<br/>Sophie: One Lex Luthor.</p><p>(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)</p><p>Mark: Shit.<br/>Sophie: Yeah. So i'd really watch your backs with him out and knowing Elliott.<br/>Mark: He's gonna come after Kate?<br/>Sophie: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Yeah thanks.<br/>Sophie: Anytime.</p><p>(Then he hangs up and walks over to Kate whose talking with Jay and Burgess as their talking their both looking at the file.)</p><p>Mark: Kate!</p><p>(She turns and looks at him.)</p><p>Kate: Yeah.<br/>Mark: That was Sophie.</p><p>(She looks at him.)</p><p>Kate: What she want?<br/>Mark: She said they just got a call from Arkham.<br/>Kate: Okay.<br/>Mark: Tommy Elliott escaped.</p><p>(She looks at him and gets annoyed.)</p><p>Kate: Damn it.<br/>Mark: And that's not the only thing.<br/>Kate: What?<br/>Mar: She said he also made a friend in there.<br/>Kate: With who?<br/>Mark: Lex Luthor.</p><p>(She looks at him and then looks around annoyed.)</p><p>Kate: Well that's just great. <br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Severide: Mark!</p><p>(He walks back over to him and he grabs something out from under one of the cars and shows him.)</p><p>Mark: That's a knife.<br/>Severide: Yeah. i matched it up with this.<br/>Mark: It's the same damn knife.<br/>Severide: Looks like we found the weapon that was used on this and on the break line.<br/>Mark: Yeah we did.</p><p>(They all look at him as he looks around the area annoyed.)</p><p>Mark: Shit.</p><p> </p><p>Just who did messed with Seagers car and caused the accident that nearly took her life. You'll just have to wait and find out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And i swear in the coming chapter there will be a Kate and Reagan scene and Valentine's date. Given how it's still Valentine's day and it probably won't when i post that chapter up tonight. And yes i brought in Mon-El.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Valentine's dates.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Will you be my Valentine. I hope you guys enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(After learning about Tommy Elliott's escape from Arkham by Sophie Mark told Kate who looked just as annoyed as they were both sure Sophie was hearing about him escape </p><p>after hearing of his escape Kate started going into protect of mode when it came around to Reagan given what happened the last time they came up against Tommy Elliott </p><p>and the fact that Tommy knows Lex Luthor isn't making matter's any better for anyone involved with the case. Through out the night and into the next day both Mark and </p><p>Kate help the intelligence unite as their working on the case with them Mark looks at his watch and sees what time is it.)</p><p>Mark: Holy shit.<br/>
Kim: What?<br/>
Mark: It's Valentine's day.</p><p>(They start laughing then calm down.)</p><p>Kim: Got anything planned?<br/>
Mark: No. Given how my fiance is still in the hospital I've still got that graze that Austin gave me yesterday so. But i think Kate has plans with her girlfriend </p><p>right?</p><p>(Kate's out cold and Mark laughs as he walks over to her and touches her shoulder getting her to wake up and look at him.)</p><p>Mark: You are right there Batwoman?</p><p>(Kate looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Kate: Yeah i'm good. Did you know they were called the Intelligence unite?<br/>
Mark: I did actually.<br/>
Kate: That's funny.<br/>
Mark: Why's that?<br/>
Kate: Didn't know the police department had intelligence.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and then to the other's who are trying to keep from laughing as he grabs his phone out and calls Casey who answers on the first.)</p><p>Casey: Hey man what's up?<br/>
Mark: Can you swing by the 21st district?<br/>
Casey: Yeah sure what's up?<br/>
Mark: Kate made fun of the Intelligence unite.<br/>
Casey: Got it. I'm on the way.<br/>
Mark: Are right thanks man.<br/>
Casey: Anytime.</p><p>(Then he hangs up as Mark puts the phone away.)</p><p>Mark: Come on Kane time for you to go back to the hotel and get some sleep.<br/>
Kate: I'm good really?<br/>
Mark: You made a funny. You hardly ever tell jokes.<br/>
Kate: I make them even when i'm not tired.<br/>
Mark: That's my point come on.<br/>
Kate: I'm funny.<br/>
Mark: And cute when you pout.</p><p>(She looks at him as the other's laugh at her face.)</p><p>Kate: I'm not pouting.<br/>
Mark: Yeah okay come on.</p><p>(He helps her up and they walk off towards the stairs as they get there she walks down with him as they get to the gate he pushes it open and walks out as they walk </p><p>out they finish their way out of the police station.)</p><p>Mark: Hey Trudy.<br/>
Trudy: Hi she okay?<br/>
Mark: Yeah. Lack of sleep.<br/>
Trudy: It's showing to.<br/>
Mark: Yeah. She keeps calling herself Batwoman.</p><p>(She looks at him as she walks off laughing then Mark laughs as she smacks him.)</p><p>Mark: Ow.<br/>
Kate: I am Batwoman.<br/>
Mark: I know.</p><p>(She smiles at him as they reach the door as they get there Mark opens it and they walk out as Casey pulls up and gets out of it.)</p><p>Mark: Thanks for coming man.<br/>
Casey: No problem.</p><p>(He walks around the other side of his truck and opens the door as Mark helps her get in once she's in the truck he closes the door and laughs.)</p><p>Casey: What she say?<br/>
Mark: I didn't know the police had intelligence.</p><p>(He looks at him and laughs as smiles at them.)</p><p>Casey: Your friend Reagan.<br/>
Mark: What about her?<br/>
Casey: She's damn lucky to have this woman in her life.<br/>
Mark: She is.<br/>
Casey: You are right?<br/>
Mark: Yeah i'm good i'm just glad she's still alive and here.</p><p>(He puts his hand on Kate's head and she looks up at him.)</p><p>Kate: What?<br/>
Mark: When you get back to your hotel go to sleep and then spend the rest of the day with Reagan.<br/>
Kate: Okay.<br/>
Mark: Are right.</p><p>(He kisses his friends head then pulls away from it as he turns and walks back up to the police station only to have Casey call out to him.)</p><p>Casey: Mark!</p><p>(He turns and looks at him.)</p><p>Mark: Yeah.<br/>
Casey: I got a quick question.<br/>
Mark: Sure.<br/>
Casey: Look i know she has a boyfriend and you two have a past but.<br/>
Mark: You wanna know if it's okay to date her?<br/>
Casey: Yeah. I mean Veracity's a very pretty lady.<br/>
Mark: She is.<br/>
Casey: So you'd be okay with it?<br/>
Mark: Have at it. Just be careful he might be in a jail cell but it doesn't mean he won't try and come after you once he finds out you asked out his soon to be ex.<br/>
Casey: Okay.<br/>
Mark: Let me see your phone.</p><p>(He takes it out of his pocket and hands it to him once he has it Mark types in Veracity's number then hands it back to him.)</p><p>Casey: Thanks.<br/>
Mark: You bet. Just to let you know she might not answer it right away.<br/>
Casey: Okay.<br/>
Mark: Are right. Drive safe and you.<br/>
Kate: What?<br/>
Mark: Stop being so cute when you sleep.</p><p>(She laughs at him along with Casey as he turns and walks off as he walks off he sees Calamity and starts laughing as they both walk into the police.)</p><p>Calamity: Stop being cute when you're asleep?<br/>
Mark: I use to say it to Wendy.<br/>
Calamity: And?<br/>
Mark: She found it funny and then would be even cuter when she fell back to sleep.<br/>
Calamity: It's amazing really.<br/>
Mark: What?<br/>
Calamity: How cute someone you're dating is when they sleep.<br/>
Mark: Beca!<br/>
Calamity: Oh the cutest please don't tell her i told you that.<br/>
Mark: Will do.</p><p>(Then they head back up to the intelligence unite as they get up there they walk over and continue to help them out with the case. Later over at the hotel that Kate </p><p>Reagan and the Evermoist members are staying at Casey pulls up and stops the truck once he's stopped he puts it park then shuts it off once it's off he grabs out his </p><p>key's and then gets out of the truck once he's out he closes the door and walks over to Kate's side of the truck to help her out of it once she's out he closes the </p><p>door and picks her up.)</p><p>Kate: Hey. I'm in a relationship. I don't think my girlfriend would approve.<br/>
Casey: I'm sure she'd understand this one time.</p><p>(Then he sees one of the Evermoist members coming out of the hotel and calls out for her.)</p><p>Casey: Hey it's Charity right?<br/>
Charity: Yeah.<br/>
Casey: Can you come give me a hand?</p><p>(He puts her down and as Charity helps him with her as they walk into the hotel they walk over to the elevator.)</p><p>Kate: Hey i know you.</p><p>(Charity's trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Charity: I'd hope so. You're my lead singers double.<br/>
Kate: Oh Calamity. Yeah she's a hottie.</p><p>(Casey's trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Charity: Nope. Not going there.<br/>
Casey: I would't.</p><p>(They start laughing as the elevator doors open and they walk onto it as they walk on the door closes and Kate tells him what floor their on and Charity pushes the </p><p>button still trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Kate: What?<br/>
Charity: Mark said you were funny when you were very tired.<br/>
Casey: And apparently really cute when she sleeps.</p><p>(Kate looks at him and he laughs.)</p><p>Kate: Hey once i'm well rested i'm kick your butt. And let Veracity watch.</p><p>(He looks at her and then looks off as Charity's trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Charity: Got a crush on my bandmate Casey?<br/>
Casey: Kind of. I mean i know she's got a boyfriend but.<br/>
Charity: No judgement from me. She is hot. Please don't tell her i said that.<br/>
Casey: Will do.</p><p>(Then they elevator gets to the floor their all on and the doors open to show Reagan there.)</p><p>Kate: Hey it's my sexy girlfriend.</p><p>(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Casey: Mark asked me to bring her back to the hotel to rest.<br/>
Reagan: Okay come with me.</p><p>(They walk off of the elevator and head off towards their room. As they get to their room Reagan opens the door and they both walk in with her and lie her down.)</p><p>Reagan: Thank you both.<br/>
Casey: You bet.<br/>
Kate: Casey's got a crush.</p><p>(Casey turns and looks at her as Charity walks out of the room laughing.)</p><p>Casey: Oh boy.<br/>
Reagan: Is that so.<br/>
Casey: She's very tired.<br/>
Reagan: As long as it's not on her.<br/>
Casey: It's not. But she is adorable when she sleeps.</p><p>(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Reagan: She really is. Again thank you.<br/>
Casey: you bet.</p><p>(They turn and walk out of the room as they walk out Charity walks off laughing.)</p><p>Casey: Man you Evermoist members are mean.<br/>
Charity: Not all of us.<br/>
Casey: True.</p><p>(They walk off. Back inside of the room Reagan's helping Kate take her jacket off once it's off she looks at her.)</p><p>Kate: Hi.<br/>
Reagan: Hi.<br/>
Kate: Did i say anything stupid?<br/>
Reagan: No. In fact you said a lot of stupid things.</p><p>(Kate puts her head down making her laugh.)</p><p>Reagan: Babe come on.</p><p>(She helps Reagan get her jacket off and she throws it onto the chair behind her. As she's helping her get into the bed Kate looks at her and smiles.)</p><p>Kate: I love you.</p><p>(Reagan looks at her and smiles.)</p><p>Reagan: I love you too.</p><p>(She kisses her head then pulls away from it. As she gets up and walks out of the room before she closes the door she puts the do not disturb on the door and walks </p><p>off. Over by the elevator Casey and Charity are there waiting for it to come back and get them as it gets to them the doors opens and Veracity walks off looking </p><p>upset.)</p><p>Charity: You are right Vera?<br/>
Veracity: Yeah i'm good. What's up?<br/>
Casey: I brought Kate back from the police station.<br/>
Veracity: She okay?<br/>
Casey: Yeah they were up all night investigating Seagers accident.<br/>
Veracity: Oh okay. She okay?<br/>
Casey: Yeah last time we checked. You sure you're okay?<br/>
Veracity: Yeah i'm fine. I gotta go back to my room and get some rest.<br/>
Casey: Okay.</p><p>(She walks around them and off towards her room.)</p><p>Casey: She always like that?<br/>
Charity: No she's normally smiling.<br/>
Casey: Oh okay.</p><p>(He goes to walk on but Charity stops him.)</p><p>Charity: You really like her?</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Casey: I do. I mean i haven't really shown any real interest in anyone since my ex wife.<br/>
Charity: Go talk to her. Maybe that will cheer her up a little.<br/>
Casey: Um.<br/>
Charity: I'm sure your truck will be fine.<br/>
Casey: Okay.</p><p>(He turns and walks off to go and talk to her as he gets to where she is he calls out for her getting her to turn and look at him.)</p><p>Veracity: Yeah.<br/>
Casey: You sure you're okay?</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Veracity: I broke up with my boyfriend.<br/>
Casey: Oh. Well i'm sorry.<br/>
Veracity: Don't be. He was kind of a jackass.<br/>
Casey: Explains a lot actually.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Casey: Anyway i'll leave you alone.</p><p>(He turns to leave only to have her call him back.)</p><p>Veracity: There a reason you came after me?</p><p>(Casey turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Casey: I know you just broke up with your boyfriend and given by how upset you are i have a feeling you loved him.<br/>
Veracity: Breaking up with him isn't what upset me. In fact i'm very reliefed i broke up with him.<br/>
Casey: Oh okay.<br/>
Veracity: It's what he said after i broke up with him is what upset me.<br/>
Casey: Oh yeah what was that?<br/>
Veracity: He said i'd never find love again and that there was no one out there for me.<br/>
Casey: What is that jerk insane. You're drop dead gorgeous.</p><p>(Veracity looks at him and laughs as she's trying to keep from blushing.)</p><p>Veracity: Well thank you.<br/>
Casey: You're welcome. Anyway um i'll let you go.<br/>
Veracity: Okay.</p><p>(He turns to walk away but turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Casey: You wanna go out with me sometime. I mean like i said i know you just went through a break up.<br/>
Veracity: I did. But it's okay. Yeah i'd love to go out with you.<br/>
Casey: Really?<br/>
Veracity: Yeah. Like i said i wasn't really all that in love with the man he was prick and i'm pissed just at myself that i didn't listen to my bandmates sooner.<br/>
Casey: You four seem really close?<br/>
Veracity: Their three of my bestfriends. Their like sister's to me and it really bother's me when i don't listen to their warning's.<br/>
Casey: If we ever do more then one date they gonna interrogate me?</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Veracity: They might. Like i said their very protect of me. I mean out of all of the guys I've dated. Mark was really the only one they ever really approved of. But </p><p>then again.</p><p>Casey: What?<br/>
Veracity: Mark and Calamity go back a long way.<br/>
Casey: Wow.<br/>
Veracity: Yeah.<br/>
Casey: See he never told us he knew the Evermoist members.<br/>
Veracity: I'm sure he didn't. But then again he talked alot about 51 so.</p><p>(Casey smiles at her.)</p><p>Casey: Good to know. Anyway. Um i'll see aye.<br/>
Veracity: You too.<br/>
Casey: You know.<br/>
Veracity: What?<br/>
Casey: It is Valentine's day.<br/>
Veracity: It is.<br/>
Casey: Wanna go out with me tonight. I mean i know it's soon but.<br/>
Veracity: No tonight is fine.<br/>
Casey: Okay. I'll come pick you up at say around seven.<br/>
Veracity: Seven it is.<br/>
Casey: Okay i'll see you later.<br/>
Veracity: See you later.</p><p>(Then he turns and walks off. Later out on the streets of Chicago Kate and Reagan are out on their Valentine's day date as their walking around Kate points at </p><p>something and it makes Reagan laugh at her.)</p><p>Reagan: Shut up.</p><p>(Kate starts laughing at her as they see a couple of people walk up to them.)</p><p>Reagan: Babe isn't that?</p><p>(Kate looks towards them and laughs.)</p><p>Kate: Yeah it is. Hey Casey.</p><p>(He looks over at her and laughs.)</p><p>Casey: Hey.<br/>
Kate: Hey. You're on a date.<br/>
Casey: I am.<br/>
Reagan: And with Veracity.<br/>
Casey: I am.<br/>
Kate: Lucky man.</p><p>(Veracity's trying to keep from blushing.)</p><p>Veracity: Shut up Kate.<br/>
Kate: Why Reagan i do believe she's blushing.<br/>
Veracity: I am and you're not helping.</p><p>(She starts laughing.)</p><p>Kate: I'm sorry.<br/>
Reagan: She really is.<br/>
Kate: Thanks a lot.<br/>
Reagan: I'm sorry.<br/>
Kate: It's okay.</p><p>(Reagan starts laughing at her.)</p><p>Reagan: Anyway. You two enjoy your date.<br/>
Casey: You too.</p><p>(They smile at them as they walk off as they walk off Kate looks behind them trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Reagan: Babe cut it out.<br/>
Kate: I'm sorry. It's just none of us have seen her smile like that since Mark.</p><p>(Reagan looks back at her and smiles.)</p><p>Reagan: She looks happy.<br/>
Kate: She does. And if he makes her happy why not tease her about it. You know the other girls will.<br/>
Reagan: True.</p><p>(She kisses her then pulls away from her as they continue on with their date. A couple of hours later both Kate and Reagan stumble into their room kissing as they walk </p><p>in Kate closes the door behind them and they walk over to the bed and fall back onto it as they land on it Reagan deepens it sending them into a love making session. </p><p>Later their both under the covers kissing after making love to each other. Then they pull away from each other.)</p><p>Reagan: Best Valentine's day I've had in a long time.<br/>
Kate: Really?<br/>
Reagan: I had a girlfriend just before i moved to Gotham and she was a real piece of work.<br/>
Kate: Wow.<br/>
Reagan: Yeah. Oh well i really don't want to talk about her.<br/>
Kate: Okay. So what do you want to do?<br/>
Reagan: You.<br/>
Kate: Okay.</p><p>(She starts laughing as she kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session. Down the hall over by Veracity's room her </p><p>and Casey are talking and joking around as they reach her as they get there they stop and he looks at her.)</p><p>Veracity: This is me. Um thanks for tonight.<br/>
Casey: You're welcome. I had a lot of fun.<br/>
Veracity: So did i.<br/>
Casey: Um is it okay if we do this again. I mean i haven't had a fun date like this in wow. Three years.</p><p>(She starts laughing at him.)</p><p>Veracity: Yeah sure. But i don't know if we'll still be in Chicago.<br/>
Casey: Oh.<br/>
Veracity: Yeah we actually live in Gotham.<br/>
Casey: Oh. Wow Okay well this sucks.<br/>
Veracity: Yeah sorry.<br/>
Casey: No it's fine. It's just i really like you and i think we could make this something it's just Gotham is well eight hours from us.<br/>
Veracity: Yeah.<br/>
Casey: Well thanks for tonight.<br/>
Veracity: You're welcome.</p><p>(He kisses her cheek then turns to walk off but she grabs him in and kisses him catching him off guard but he kisses her back then she pulls away from him.)</p><p>Veracity: Wanna make tonight count?</p><p>(Casey smiles at her as she opens the door and walks into the room with her as they walk in she closes the door behind him then he turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Casey: This is a nice room.<br/>
Veracity: Mark put us up in this hotel after Wendy's accident.<br/>
Casey: Wow.<br/>
Veracity: Never been in a place this nice?<br/>
Casey: Once or twice.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs as she takes her jacket off and throws it onto the chair. Seeing her midsection Casey quickly looks away and she laughs at him.)</p><p>Veracity: Mark use to do that too.<br/>
Casey: What?<br/>
Veracity: Whenever he saw my midsection he always looked away.<br/>
Casey: Sorry.<br/>
Veracity: No it's fine. It's actually really sweet when a guy does that.<br/>
Casey: Your ex didn't do that?<br/>
Veracity: He never really looked.<br/>
Casey: Wow. It makes you wonder what he would of done. If i had done this in front of him.</p><p>(He kisses her again getting her to smile in it as their kissing she pushes his coat off of him once it's off he throws it onto her couch then he pulls away from her.)</p><p>Casey: You sure about this?<br/>
Veracity: I am. I know it's only been a day since i broke up with the asshole. But i like you and lot more then i ever really liked it.</p><p>(Casey starts laughing.)</p><p>Casey: What a name. It.<br/>
Veracity: Shut up.</p><p>(Casey smiles at her.)</p><p>Casey: You know Mark was right.</p><p>(She looks at him.)</p><p>Veracity: About what?<br/>
Casey: You really are beautiful when you blush.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Veracity: I'm so going to get him for that.<br/>
Casey: Please don't.</p><p>(She smiles at him as she kisses him again as their kissing they both fall back onto her couch as they land on it he deepens it sending them into love making session. </p><p>Over at the hospital Mark walks in and sees Wendy there a sleep and smiles at her.)</p><p>Mark: Hey.</p><p>(She wakes up and looks over at him.)</p><p>Wendy: Hey.</p><p>(He walks in more and closes the door behind him.)</p><p>Wendy: What's up?<br/>
Mark: It's Valentine's day i gotta come spend sometime with the woman i love on this day.</p><p>(She smiles at him as he walks over to her and hands her what he had behind his back.)</p><p>Wendy: You're so cute.<br/>
Mark: I know.</p><p>(She laughs at him. He leans in and kisses her then pulls away from her.)</p><p>Mark: Happy Valentine's day babe.<br/>
Wendy: You too.</p><p>(He gets onto the bed with her and lies there with her getting her to smile at him as he's sitting there he thinks about how he almost lost her and smiles knowing he </p><p>hasn't lost her and kisses her head then pulls away from it. Later that night in Seager's room their both asleep as Mark's phone goes off wakes up and grabs it out of </p><p>his pocket to see who it is seeing the number he looks at it and then answers it.)</p><p>Mark: Kim!<br/>
Kim: Mark i need you to get back to the girls hotel and get Kate.<br/>
Mark: Why?<br/>
Kim: Austin escaped and his headed back there to get Veracity.<br/>
Mark: Shit.</p><p>(He quickly gets up which wakes up Wendy.)</p><p>Wendy: Babe.<br/>
Mark: I gotta get back to the hotel.<br/>
Wendy: Why?<br/>
Mark: Austin escaped and now he's headed there to get Veracity.<br/>
Wendy: Go.</p><p>(He smiles at her as he kisses her then pulls away from her.)</p><p>Mark: I love you.<br/>
Wendy: I love you too.</p><p>(He kisses her again then pulls away from her as he rushes from the room to go back to the hotel. Back over at the hotel Casey and Veracity are asleep for the rest of </p><p>the night as their sleeping the door to her room flies open and they quickly wake up when they hear it fly open.)</p><p>Veracity: What the hell was that?<br/>
Casey: I don't know.</p><p>(He gets up and walks over to the door as he gets there he opens the bedroom door and sees whose there seeing who it is he quickly and quietly closes the door and </p><p>shuts the light in the room off and goes over to the bed and gets into it.)</p><p>Casey: Under the covers before he gets in here.</p><p>(She does as she's told and hides under the covers as he does the samething. As their lying there they hear the door to her room open and he looks around it as he's </p><p>looking he walks back out and slamming the door behind him then one of them moves getting him to turn back towards the room as he gets there he turns the light on and </p><p>sees two bumps under the covers and walks over to it as he gets there he pulls them away and sees her there with Casey he grabs him and off of the bed and starts </p><p>beating on him which then gets Veracity to screaming out for him to stop.)</p><p>Veracity: Austin stop it.</p><p>(Be he ignores her and continues to beat on him as someone rushes in and grabs him off of him and throws him backwards as he falls back he gets up to go after him only </p><p>to have someone fire at him sending him to the ground dead from being shot in the head. Veracity looks towards the door and sees Calamity there holding her side. Then </p><p>she falls forward.)</p><p>Veracity: Calamity!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. And don't worry Calamity will be okay. And what do you guys think of the Veracity and Casey pairing i really like this one. I wanna try and put them together in future fanfics that i write. So let me know what you think down in the comments below.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Will you be my Valentine. I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veracity: Calamity!</p><p>(She quickly gets out of the bed and rushes over to her friend who fell down in front of her. As she's helping her out. Veracity turns her over and looks at her side </p><p>and quickly puts her hand onto her side as Mark and Kate rush into the room.)</p><p>Mark: Vera!</p><p>(Hearing his voice she turns and yells out for them.)</p><p>Veracity: Mark!</p><p>(They both rush towards the room as they get there they look in and Mark sees Calamity down and Veracity's got her hand covering her wound.)</p><p>Mark: Vera!</p><p>(She looks up at him. Then she looks over at Casey.)</p><p>Mark: Casey!</p><p>(He rushes over to him checks his pulse.)</p><p>Kate: He okay?<br/>Mark: He's breathing. What about her?</p><p>(Kate checks for one and nods her head at him. He smiles at her as they hear Burgess rush into the room quickly followed by Jay and Atwater.)</p><p>Jay: Mark!<br/>Mark: We're back here. Vera! Put something on.</p><p>(She nods her head at him as Kate takes over and puts her hands onto Calamity's wound. As she gets up she grabs a robe and puts it on once it's on the three detectives </p><p>rush into the room.)</p><p>Mark: Two injured one dead.</p><p>(Burgess quickly gets over the radio and call for a corner and a bus for both victims.)</p><p>Kim: Ambulance is on the way.<br/>Mark: Okay.<br/>Kevin: What happened?<br/>Veracity: Me and Casey were lying here asleep when he broke into the room i guess one of us must of moved because he came into this room and came after him.<br/>Kim: You try anything?<br/>Veracity: I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't. I tried to get him to stop beating on him but i couldn't get him to stop and now.</p><p>(Mark quickly rushes over to her and grabs her into a hug and she hangs onto him getting him to kiss her head and telling her they'll be okay she nods her head at him </p><p>as she continues to hang onto her ex. She tells him something and he laughs as he pulls away from her.)</p><p>Mark: Well he's right.<br/>Veracity: Mark!<br/>Mark: He'll be okay. Matt Casey is one of the most stubborn SOB's I've ever met aside from Kelly Severide.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs as she hugs him again.)</p><p>Veracity: I can't lose either one of them.<br/>Mark: I know. Calamity's gonna be okay. She'll make it.<br/>Veracity: Okay.</p><p>(Just then the other Evermoist members rush into the room and rush over to Veracity who quickly clings to her bandmates as Mark let's her go and looks to see how bad </p><p>Calamity's wound is.)</p><p>Kate: How is it?<br/>Mark: It's bad. Looks like he hit something major i just don't know what? And we won't until the medics get her to Med.<br/>Kate: Okay.</p><p>(Mark quickly rushes to the bathroom and grabs a washcloth and rushes back over to her and puts it onto her wound. Later over at the hospital their all there waiting </p><p>for news on both Calamity and Casey as their waiting Mark's hanging onto Veracity who won't let him go until one of the other girls comes over and she hangs onto her </p><p>getting her to smile at her. As Mark goes to his phone and calls Boden. Over at Chief Boden's house he's asleep as his cell phone goes off he wakes up to answer the </p><p>call.)</p><p>Wallace: Chief Boden.<br/>Mark: Yeah hey Chief it's Mark.<br/>Wallace: Mark!<br/>Mark: Yeah i'm sorry i'm calling so late. It's just there's been attack over at the hotel the girls were staying at.<br/>Wallace: Everything okay?<br/>Mark: No. Chief Casey was one of the victims.<br/>Wallace: I'm on my way.<br/>Mark: Okay.</p><p>(Then he hangs up as Severide rushes into the ER and heads over to Mark.)</p><p>Severide: Mark!</p><p>(He turns and looks at him.)</p><p>Mark: Hey man.<br/>Severide: Hey. What happened?<br/>Mark: Austin escaped from police custody and went after Veracity.</p><p>(He looks at him and gets annoyed.)</p><p>Severide: How is she?<br/>Mark: She's fine. But he's not.<br/>Severide: What you talking about?<br/>Mark: Austin beat him up pretty bad.<br/>Severide: How is it?<br/>Mark: We don't know.<br/>Severide: Were their any other victims?<br/>Mark: Calamity!</p><p>(He looks at him and then looks off.)</p><p>Severide: Is she?<br/>Mark: No she's alive. <br/>Severide: How bad was it?<br/>Mark: She lost a lot of blood. But we won't really know the damage that was done to her until she comes out of surgery.<br/>Severide: And Casey?<br/>Mark: I don't know. Like i said Austin went to town on his face and Veracity tried to stop the attack but he wouldn't and it really scared her. And it just got even </p><p>worse when Calamity shot him and then fell forward.</p><p>(Severide looks at him and nods his head at him. Then they both walk inside of the hospital as they walk in they go to sit down. Minutes later everyone else from </p><p>Severide's shift arrives at the hospital as they get there they walk over to him and sit down with him as Mark walks off to go and talk to Wendy in her room. Over in </p><p>her room Mark walks in and sees her asleep but walks in and sits down on the bed next to her and she moves over and leans her head down onto his shoulder and he grabs </p><p>her hand she wakes up and looks at him.)</p><p>Wendy: Hey handsome.<br/>Mark: Sorry.<br/>Wendy: It's okay. You are right?<br/>Mark: Austin had gotten to the hotel just before i did and he managed to get to Veracity's room.<br/>Wendy: She okay?<br/>Mark: She's fine. He's not.<br/>Wendy: What happened?<br/>Mark: Austin nearly beat him within inch of his life and if it hadn't of been for Calamity he would of gone back after him.<br/>Wendy: Oh god.<br/>Mark: Yeah. So Veracity's up there feeling guilty.<br/>Wendy: What about Calamity?<br/>Mark: He stabbed her.</p><p>(She puts her head back.)</p><p>Mark: I think she tried to stop him from going after Veracity and he stabbed her.<br/>Wendy: She okay i know i asked this are ready but.<br/>Mark: She's fine. Shaken up but she's okay.<br/>Wendy: Think they'd let me out of here to go be there for her?<br/>Mark: I can always ask Will.<br/>Wendy: Okay.</p><p>(He gets off of the bed to go find him as he walks out he finds April and calls her over to him.)</p><p>April: Hey what's up?<br/>Mark: There any chance Wendy can go be out there with her sister and the other's.<br/>April: Yeah of course let me go find a wheel chair.<br/>Mark: Thanks.<br/>April: You bet.</p><p>(Then she turns and walks off to go and find a wheel chair. As he's waiting for a wheel chair Mark hears yelling coming from the waiting area and looks back into the </p><p>room.)</p><p>Mark: Babe i'll be back.<br/>Wendy: Okay.</p><p>(He walks off and over to the waiting area as he gets there he sees Stella in Veracity's face and acts quickly he grabs her and throws her out of the hospital as they </p><p>walk out she goes to walk back in but Mark grabs her and pushes her away from the door.)</p><p>Mark: You go that way and stay the hell away.<br/>Stella: Casey's my friend.<br/>Mark: And going after mine isn't helping. Given how it's not just Casey in this hospital.</p><p>(She looks at him.)</p><p>Stella: Oh yeah who else?<br/>Beca: My fiancee you heartless bitch.</p><p>(She punches her sending her to the ground she looks up at her she gets up to go after her only to have Mark push her back.)</p><p>Mark: Firefighter Kidd take a fucken hike.</p><p>(She looks at him in shock as Chief Boden walks up them.)</p><p>Wallace: What's going on here?<br/>Mark: Stella here went after Veracity.<br/>Wallace: I told you to stop going after the women the men in the house date.<br/>Stella: She's not.<br/>Mark: Stella!</p><p>(She looks at him and then shuts up.)</p><p>Stella: Was just going to say.<br/>Mark: What that. Casey's just a rebound.</p><p>(She looks at him in shock at what he said.)</p><p>Stella: I wasn't going to say that.<br/>Brett: No but that's what you said in there.</p><p>(She looks at her in shock.)</p><p>Brett: I mean damn it Stella. Casey's in here fighting for his damn life you go after yet another woman he's dating all because you don't think she's good enough for </p><p>him.</p><p>Stella: I.<br/>Mark: Seriously. She's not the only woman you've gone after.<br/>Foster: No there was one woman just after his ex wife left. He really liked her but she wouldn't let him be with her and told him that she wasn't right for him.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed.)</p><p>Mark: Oh my god.</p><p>(She looks off and knows their annoyed with her.)</p><p>Mark: You're such a fucken bitch Kidd i'm starting to see why your husband went insane. And no i won't be apologizing for saying it.<br/>Brett: Wasn't about to ask you too. She deserved it.<br/>Mark: Come on they should becoming out to tell us how their both doing.<br/>Brett: Okay.</p><p>(They walk off inside of the hospital to go find out how Calamity and Casey are doing. As they walk back in Mark walks over Wendy and the other's as they wait for news </p><p>on their friends. As their sitting there waiting for news on Calamity and Casey it finally hits Mark what Beca said outside and he laughs. Hearing him laugh Wendy </p><p>looks at him.)</p><p>Wendy: What?<br/>Mark: Hey Bec's.</p><p>(She turns and looks at him.)</p><p>Beca: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Did Calamity ask you to marry her?</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs as the other's do the samething.)</p><p>Beca: Caught that did ya?<br/>Mark: Well not right away.</p><p>(She laughs at him.)</p><p>Beca: Yes she did.</p><p>(The other Bellas look at her and smile.)</p><p>Chloe: When?<br/>Beca: Earlier tonight while we were out on our wow three year anniversary date.<br/>Mark: I thought you guys got together during the USO tour.</p><p>(Beca looks at him and then looks up.)</p><p>Mark: No.<br/>Beca: She was hot than and even hotter now.</p><p>(Mark and Veracity start laughing at her face as the other two look at them.)</p><p>Serenity: Are we missing something?<br/>Mark: You remember that mystery girl Calamity talked about during the tour?<br/>Serenity: Yeah.<br/>Beca: Hello.</p><p>(They look at her and then it hits them as they bust up laughing again.)</p><p>Charity: Man.<br/>Beca: Yeah. Actually Mark can i talk to you?<br/>Mark: Yeah. <br/>Charity: We'll come find you when we find out anything.<br/>Mark: Okay.</p><p>(Mark kisses Wendy then pulls away from her as they both walk out of the room and Serenity makes a gagging nose which then gets Veracity to look at her and laugh.)</p><p>Serenity: What she's my sister.<br/>Veracity: Yeah you use to do the samething with me and Mark so don't go there.</p><p>(She puts her head down as Charity and Wendy start laughing at her.)</p><p>Serenity: You guys suck.<br/>Chloe: That's not the only thing Beca sucked.</p><p>(They start laughing then calm down as Serenity gives her the bird.)</p><p>Chloe: If i wasn't happily married i'd say name the time and place.</p><p>(Emily starts laughing at her wife's face.)</p><p>Emily: And i'd let her too.</p><p>(Serenity looks at her and smiles at her.)</p><p>Serenity: Would you now?</p><p>(She looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Emily: I love you.<br/>Serenity: I know.</p><p>(She smiles at her. Outside Mark turns and looks at Beca.)</p><p>Mark: What's up?<br/>Beca: Look i just.<br/>Mark: Beca i'm not judging you. I mean you were both single it happens.<br/>Beca: I know it's just us spending time together turned into sleeping together and that's all they were hook up's.<br/>Mark: Okay.<br/>Beca: That's all they were supposed to be. But then.<br/>Mark: You started falling in love with her?<br/>Beca: Yeah. And the USO tour wasn't making my feelings for her any less real.</p><p>(Mark looks at her.)</p><p>Mark: What you mean?<br/>Beca: I mean she told me they were going to Spain for the USO tour. I just didn't put two and two together until we got there.<br/>Mark: There's really only one USO tour a year.<br/>Beca: I know. <br/>Mark: But.<br/>Beca: I don't know. I just didn't think i'd ever see her again after she left and then there she was with the rest of the band.<br/>Mark: And let me guess.<br/>Beca: Calamity introduced them and Amy made that damn joke.<br/>Mark: Yeah Amy has a habit of making jokes when she shouldn't.<br/>Beca: Yeah. But that first night.<br/>Mark: You slept with her didn't you?<br/>Beca: I did. And we pretty much did what we had been doing up until the tour and then well.<br/>Mark: Why didn't you tell anyone?<br/>Beca: I wanted. Too but than Amy kept saying stuff that made them even more mad at us and i just.<br/>Mark: Oh.</p><p>(Beca stands up then turns and looks at him.)</p><p>Beca: I was really falling hard for her but Amy and her damn jokes weren't helping i mean they are ready didn't really like us. Well Calamity liked me but. Amy was </p><p>making it hard for me i really wanted to be out i wanted to tell to the other Bellas about us. <br/>Mark: Did she wanna tell the other girls?<br/>Beca: We talked about it. But.<br/>Mark: But.<br/>Beca: We both decided we wouldn't say anything.<br/>Mark: Why the hell not? And don't use Amy as the excuse.<br/>Beca: Because they were the rival band.<br/>Mark: The Rival Band?<br/>Beca: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Beca Emily and Cynthia were falling for Serenity and Charity and they weren't ashamed to say it out loud. What the hell was so different about Calamity?<br/>Beca: I don't know. <br/>Mark: Who the hell got into your head?</p><p>(She puts her head down and he knows the answer to that question.)</p><p>Mark: Jesse!<br/>Beca: No. It was John. He said no one as drop dead gorgeous as Calamity would ever date me. Boy was he surprised when i kissed her after mine and the other Bellas </p><p>performance at the end of the tour.</p><p>Mark: He was.</p><p>(She laughs at him.)</p><p>Beca: I don't know it's just he said that it was competition and that they were the rival band i was to stay away from her.<br/>Mark: What were you guys still in collage?</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Beca: That's what i asked him.<br/>Mark: And?<br/>Beca: He didn't say anything so i walked off and that's when i ran into Chloe and told her what he had said.<br/>Mark: And.<br/>Beca: She told me to tell him to go hell next time he said anything.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Okay. What happened the first day?<br/>Beca: I went to her room and i talked to her.<br/>Mark: How'd you know where her room was?<br/>Beca: I asked the front desk.<br/>Mark: Did you now?<br/>Beca: I lied and said the lead singer of Evermoist was my girlfriend.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Wow.<br/>Beca: I know. And she said the samething when i told her that.</p><p>(Flashback two years ago over in Spain Beca walks up to Calamity's door and knocks on it then she waits for her to open it in the room she gets up and walks over to </p><p>the door as she gets there she opens it to find Beca there.)</p><p>Calamity: Hi.<br/>Beca: Hi. Look i know this is a little weird.<br/>Calamity: No weirder then finding out you were joining us on this tour.<br/>Beca: I know. And i know how hard you four faught to get onto this tour. And all it took was for a call from Aubrey to her father and we were brought onto the tour.<br/>Calamity: You remembered that conversation?<br/>Beca: I did. </p><p>(She opens the door and let's her into the room as she walks in she closes the door behind her.)</p><p>Calamity: I probably should of asked this before but um.<br/>Beca: I told the front desk that you're my girlfriend.</p><p>(Calamity looks at her and laughs. Then calms down as she sits on the desk in the room.)</p><p>Calamity: Okay than.<br/>Beca: I know we're not. It's just i really wanted to see you away from my groupmates and your bandmates and that in my mind was the only way to do it.<br/>Calamity: It's okay. Really. What's up?<br/>Beca: I just i know i'm going to be doing this a lot during the tour. And i really am sorry for what Amy said earlier. She has habit of opening her mouth and saying </p><p>things without thinking.</p><p>Calamity: You honestly think she's the only person whose insulted us. Because she really isn't.<br/>Beca: You talking about?<br/>Calamity: Yeah. second they heard our names and the groups name they were laughing so.<br/>Beca: Yeah. John and Gail are world class assholes so i wouldn't take what they do to personally.<br/>Calamity: And we won't. Kind like we don't take what she said personally.<br/>Beca: Okay. Um i just wanted to come and apologize for that.<br/>Calamity: That's okay. We won't hold it against her.</p><p>(Beca laughs at her.)</p><p>Beca: Okay. Um i'll go.</p><p>(Calamity looks at her and smiles as she turns to walk off but Beca turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Beca: Actually look i know this is competition and we're supposed to be rival's but.<br/>Calamity: What?<br/>Beca: I just i don't know if i can be rival's with a woman I've been sleeping with for the last two three weeks.<br/>Calamity: Okay.<br/>Beca: It's just i really like you and having to pretend to be rival's with you is the only way i can get through this tour in one piece then.<br/>Calamity: What you saying?<br/>Beca: I'm saying i wouldn't mind if we kept doing what were doing and well kept it from our group and bandmates.<br/>Calamity: Seriously?<br/>Beca: I know it's not ideal but i heard sex with the lead singer of the rival band was supposed to be a lot of fun.<br/>Calamity: Did you now?<br/>Beca: Oh yeah. I heard it from well me.</p><p>(Calamity looks at her and laughs as she brings her into her and smiles at her.)</p><p>Calamity: Well then you're in luck because this lead singer of the rival band likes you too and i don't mind keeping this from the other's.<br/>Beca: Really?<br/>Calamity: Really. That is if you're okay with us picking on you guys.<br/>Beca: As long as i get to be with you i really don't care.</p><p>(She kisses her getting her to laugh in it as their kissing she smiles in it. End of flashback.)</p><p>Mark: Wow.<br/>Beca: She makes me happy shut up. Hell she made me happy back then too.<br/>Mark: Which made today even more special for you?<br/>Beca: Yeah the first time we met a week before Valentine's day and we slept together on Valentine's day.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Wow.<br/>Beca: Yeah. I know that's what Casey and Veracity did. But at least they weren't hiding their relationship.<br/>Mark: No they weren't.<br/>Beca: But like i said i wanted to tell to them.<br/>Mark: Who did you finally tell?<br/>Beca: Aubrey!<br/>Mark: Wow.<br/>Beca: I know. It's just Chloe was over protect of and well.<br/>Mark: What?<br/>Beca: I didn't want her to go and kick Calamity's ass.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and laughs flashback to two years ago in Southern France Beca's sitting off on her own as one of the other Bellas walks up to her.)</p><p>Aubrey: Hey.</p><p>(She looks up at her and laughs.)</p><p>Beca: Hey.</p><p>(She looks off again and looks over at Calamity talking and joking around with her bandmates and Aubrey notices.)</p><p>Aubrey: What is up with you?<br/>Beca: What you mean?<br/>Aubrey: You keep staring over at the Evermoist members and to be honest i'm kind of surprised they haven't said anything yet.</p><p>(Beca looks at her and laughs off the shock. But realize's she has to tell someone her secret and looks at her.)</p><p>Beca: There's something I've been wanting to tell everyone but. Due to Amy and her jokes i haven't really had the guts to say anything.<br/>Aubrey: What's that?</p><p>(She looks at her and then back over to Calamity and back to groups former captain.)</p><p>Beca: I've been sleeping with Calamity.</p><p>(Aubrey looks at her and then over to Calamity whose talking with her bandmates.)</p><p>Calamity: Shut up i didn't say that.<br/>Veracity: No of course not she's innocent.<br/>Charity: She's far from it.</p><p>(Calamity throws a pillow at her making her laugh. Back over by Beca and Aubrey.)</p><p>Aubrey: When did this start?<br/>Beca: Well we had met before the tour and we started hanging out.<br/>Aubrey: Okay.<br/>Beca: Then we started sleeping together.<br/>Aubrey: Wow.<br/>Beca: Yeah. I mean she was so damn nice and sweet.<br/>Aubrey: And hot.</p><p>(Beca looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Beca: Yeah and hot.<br/>Aubrey: So what happened?<br/>Beca: She told me they joining up with this very tour.<br/>Aubrey: Oh.<br/>Beca: Yeah.<br/>Aubrey: And when you saw her again?<br/>Beca: I didn't say anything.<br/>Aubrey: Why not?<br/>Beca: I didn't know how to say anything. Then the first day i went up to her room and we talked.<br/>Aubrey: And than?<br/>Beca: I slept with her. </p><p>(Aubrey looks at her and smiles.)</p><p>Aubrey: You're in love with her.</p><p>(Beca looks at her and nods her head at her.)</p><p>Beca: I just don't know how to tell her that without being laughed at.<br/>Aubrey: It's not easy to tell the person you wanna be how you feel.<br/>Beca: Is that why you're not with Stacie yet?</p><p>(Aubrey looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Aubrey: Yeah. Look Beca if you wanna tell her how you feel i wouldn't let us being rival's with them stop you.</p><p>(Beca looks at her and smiles.)</p><p>Beca: You wouldn't mind?<br/>Aubrey: No. I mean Beca we're not in collage anymore. We're out in the free world. This isn't like your freshman year over at Barden.</p><p>(Beca looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Beca: Yeah. I know it's just i never thought i'd find myself falling for the lead singer of the rival band.<br/>Aubrey: Yeah well to be honest.<br/>Beca: What?<br/>Aubrey: Who wouldn't that woman is drop fucken dead gorgeous. Hell they all are.<br/>Beca: Yeah i'm pretty sure Veracity's dating Mark dude.<br/>Aubrey: Still.</p><p>(Beca looks at her and laughs then calms down.)</p><p>Beca: Yeah i know. <br/>Aubrey: And then when you two are ready to tell everyone you're dating it won't really bother any of us all that much.<br/>Beca: I know. <br/>Aubrey: But then again it's up to you no one else. And don't think about letting those two keep you from being with the woman.</p><p>(She looks over at them and laughs.)</p><p>Beca: I won't.<br/>Aubrey: Okay good. So aside from sleeping with Evermoist lead singer.</p><p>(Beca looks at her and laughs. End of flashback. Mark looks at her and smiles as he stands up and hugs her getting her to smile at him as their hugging one of the </p><p>other girls walks out.)</p><p>Chloe: Mark!</p><p>(They pull away from each other.)</p><p>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Chloe: Your friend Will Halstead's looking for you.<br/>Mark: Yeah okay. We'll be right in.</p><p>(She nods her head at him as she turns and walks off.)</p><p>Beca: Thank you.<br/>Mark: For what?<br/>Beca: Listening i mean i know having to think about.<br/>Mark: Hey hey come on. Me and Veracity ended things on good terms. I'm happy she's with Casey he's a nice guy.<br/>Beca: Okay.<br/>Mark: Now come on.</p><p>(They walk off towards the entrance as they get there they walk in and Mark walks over to Will as he gets to him.)</p><p>Mark: How is she?<br/>Will: She's okay. She made it through the surgery.<br/>Mark: How much damage did the bastard's knife do?<br/>Will: How long have they been together?<br/>Mark: Three years. In fact Calamity just asked her to marry her tonight. Why?<br/>Will: Do they want kids?</p><p>(Mark looks at him not sure of what to say to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I know there was more about Calamity and Beca in this chapter. But i promise you there will be more Kagan scenes in the coming chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Will you be my Valentine i hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Mark looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)</p><p>Mark: Why would you ask that?<br/>Will: Because the knife hit her Uterus.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)</p><p>Mark: Will are you telling me she can't have kids?<br/>Will: That is what i'm saying.</p><p>(Mark looks around and then over to Beca.)</p><p>Mark: Yeah i don't know if they want kids. I don't even really think they've talked about it.<br/>Will: Okay. Um look Mark if kids something they both want.<br/>Mark: I know. It's just Beca's in love with the woman right now i think the only thing she cares about is weather or not she'll get to walk down the aisle with her.</p><p>(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)</p><p>Will: Okay. <br/>Beca: Mark!</p><p>(He turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Mark: Hey.<br/>Beca: How is she?<br/>Mark: She's okay. She made it through surgery. But there is one thing you need to know.<br/>Beca: What's that?<br/>Mark: Bec's i don't know if you to have talked about having kids in the future or not. But.<br/>Beca: What?<br/>Mark: Bec's when that time comes she's not gonna be able to carry a child.<br/>Beca: Why not?<br/>Mark: Austin's knife hit her Uterus.</p><p>(Beca looks at him not sure of what to say.)</p><p>Beca: You telling me my fiancee won't be able to give me a child?<br/>Mark: No.</p><p>(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)</p><p>Beca: Well then i guess it's a good thing we haven't talked about it.<br/>Mark: Hey.<br/>Beca: We were about to talk about it when we heard Austin screaming out for Veracity and running all around the hotel looking for her.<br/>Mark: Okay.<br/>Beca: She told me to run down towards Serenity's room and tell her that Austin was in the hotel looking for her.<br/>Kate: How far behind him was her room?<br/>Beca: Maybe a two or three rooms.<br/>Mark: Did he see you come out?<br/>Beca: No. He was to focused on the room down the hallway to notice me rush out to go and get Serenity. <br/>Mark: Okay. <br/>Beca: Mark she put herself in danger in order to protect Veracity.</p><p>(He grabs her into a hug as he's hugging her he looks over at Kate who looks annoyed and then looks over at her girlfriend who puts her head down. Flashback to earlier </p><p>tonight over at the hotel their all staying at in Beca and Calamity's room Beca's leaning against her fiancee's chest smiling.)</p><p>Beca: I love you.</p><p>(Calamity smiles at her.)</p><p>Calamity: I love you too.<br/>Beca: I can't wait to marry you.<br/>Calamity: You say that now.</p><p>(Beca gets her in the stomach making her laugh.)</p><p>Calamity: What?<br/>Beca: What?<br/>Calamity: You know i love you.<br/>Beca: I know.</p><p>(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)</p><p>Calamity: There was something i wanted to ask you though.<br/>Beca: What's that?</p><p>(Calamity goes to ask her but they hear someone yelling outside of their room.)</p><p>Beca: Babe that sounds like.<br/>Calamity: Austin!</p><p>(They both quickly get up and rush over to the door. As they get there Calamity sees him down the hallway then closes the door and looks at her.)</p><p>Beca: What?<br/>Calamity: Here's what i want you to do.<br/>Beca: Okay.<br/>Calamity: Run down the hallway to Serenity's room and tell her Austin's here.<br/>Beca: Why not charity's?<br/>Calamity: Because her's is next to Veracity's and that's where he's headed.<br/>Beca: Okay. What about you?<br/>Calamity: Don't worry about me. I'll be okay.<br/>Beca: Calamity!<br/>Calamity: I'll be okay.</p><p>(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)</p><p>Calamity: Now go.</p><p>(Beca opens the door and looks around to make sure he's not around and rushes off down the hallway as she rushes off Calamity grabs their room key and leaves the room. </p><p>Once she sees Beca's out of sight she walks out of the room and heads off towards Austin. As she sees where he is she rushes up to him and throws him down he falls and </p><p>then quickly gets his barrings back and turns to look at her.)</p><p>Austin: You bitch.</p><p>(He gets up and goes after thinking of her training from Mark Austin goes after her and she dodges his first attack on her and he goes forward as she turns to face him </p><p>he hits her in the face with the butt of his gun sending her head to the side after he hits her she gets her barring's back and gets him the face with her elbow </p><p>sending him backwards but he gets his barring's and grabs out the weapon that could a lot of damage to her if didn't want to safe the bullet for his ex. As he gets to </p><p>her he turns her around and stabs her getting her to punch him sending him backwards as he lands she looks down and sees he took the knife out as he fell he looks at </p><p>her and goes to grab his gun but she kicks it out of his hand it goes flying down the hallway as it goes that way she falls to the floor in pain from the pain and </p><p>Austin gets up and walks off knowing she'll die from the blood loss but unknown to him after he walked off she got up and went to get the gun once she had it she </p><p>walked off down towards Veracity's room as she got there she heard Veracity screaming for Austin to stop so she stumbled towards the room as she gets there she acts </p><p>quickly.)</p><p>Veracity: Austin stop it.</p><p>(As Calamity gets to him she grabs him off of him and throws him away from him as he lands he looks up at her and gets annoyed as he gets up to go after her just </p><p>before he gets to her Calamity shoots him in the head sending down to the floor dead from being shot in the head. Once he's down Veracity looks at her and sees her </p><p>with her hand on her side and then she falls to the floor.)</p><p>Veracity: Calamity!</p><p>(End of flashback. Mark looks at her.)</p><p>Mark: Wow.<br/>Will: She's one brave woman to go after psycho path on her own.<br/>Beca: She is. Her bandmates mean just as to her as i do. And she's known them longer. I'm sorry you guys.</p><p>(She turns and walks off feeling guilty that she wasn't there to go stop him from stabbing her. Veracity quickly gets up and goes after her along with the other </p><p>members of the band. As she walks out with them following her Mark looks at Will.)</p><p>Mark: What about Casey?<br/>Will: He's okay. He's got some bruising and some cuts put he'll be just fine. <br/>Mark: Okay. Thanks again man.<br/>Will: You're welcome.<br/>Mark: When can we see them?<br/>Will: Well Casey's okay to be seen now. <br/>Mark: Calamity!<br/>Will: We're putting her into Recovery now we'll send someone out to get you when she's ready for visitors.<br/>Mark: Okay thanks man.<br/>Will: You bet.</p><p>(Then he turns and walks back into Emergency room as Severide rushes in to go and see him. Outside of the hospital Veracity catches up with Beca and grabs her in to </p><p>hug her as their hugging Beca cries in her arms.)</p><p>Veracity: We don't blame you for this. Him yes you now.</p><p>(Beca nods her head into her front.)</p><p>Beca: I love her so much.<br/>Veracity: We know that. And she loves you too. It shows whenever she looks at you.</p><p>(Beca smiles a little in her friends arms. Then she pulls away from her and they sit down on the bench outside of the hospital.)</p><p>Veracity: Look Beca there's something we've been telling you since you and Calamity told us about you two dating.<br/>Beca: Okay what's up?<br/>Veracity: We are ready knew about you two.</p><p>(Beca looks at her and laughs off the shock.)</p><p>Beca: You did?<br/>Veracity: We did.<br/>Beca: Wow. I didn't know that.<br/>Charity: Well you do now?<br/>Beca: Um if you don't mind me asking?<br/>Serenity: I saw the two of kissing just before you and the other Bellas went up onto stage in Italy.</p><p>(Beca looks at her and laughs. Flashback to two years ago Serenity's walking off towards the other girls trying to find Calamity.)</p><p>Serenity: Hey have you two seen Cal?<br/>Charity: Not since we walked off stage.<br/>Serenity: Huh.<br/>Veracity: Why?<br/>Serenity: No reason just wondering.</p><p>(They nod their heads at her. Over by Beca she's walking towards the other Bellas as someone reaches out and grabs her then pulls her into her getting her to scream a </p><p>little making her laugh at her then she turns around and smacks her.)</p><p>Calamity: Ow.<br/>Beca: Babe seriously.<br/>Calamity: I'm sorry. And did you just call me babe?</p><p>(Beca looks at her and blushes.)</p><p>Beca: I did. I mean i know we're not official but i like the way it sounded.<br/>Calamity: So did i. Do you want us to be official?</p><p>(She looks at her and smiles.)</p><p>Beca: I do. Actually. I mean i know it's only the second day of the tour. But yesterday before the show and after were a lot of fun.<br/>Calamity: Yes they were. <br/>Beca: If you don't want this become official i'll understand.<br/>Calamity: I didn't say that.<br/>Beca: So you do wanna be my girlfriend?<br/>Calamity: Yes i do.</p><p>(Beca grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Serenity walks out and sees it then laughs and gets the other two members attention.)</p><p>Charity: Yeah.<br/>Serenity: Come here both of you.</p><p>(They both walk over to her as they get there they look out and see both Calamity and Beca kissing seeing it they smile at them.)</p><p>Charity: Wow. I never would of thought of them as being together.<br/>Veracity: Me either. Good for them.<br/>Serenity: Yeah. We don't judge as much as those two think.<br/>Veracity: Yeah. Let's not put to much attention on them. Let's just be glad Cal's with someone who makes her happy.<br/>Serenity: Yeah okay.</p><p>(They walk back inside. End of flashback. Beca looks at them and laughs. As she stands up.)</p><p>Beca: No wonder you three started talking to me without an attitude.<br/>Veracity: Pretty much. I mean we didn't care that you two were seeing each other. The only thing we cared about was that she was happy and you make her happy.</p><p>(Beca looks at her and smiles as Kate walks out.)</p><p>Kate: Beca!</p><p>(She turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Beca: Yeah.<br/>Kate: One of the nurses just came out and told us Calamity's in recovery.<br/>Serenity: Go ahead.</p><p>(She smiles at them as she walks off to go and see her fiancee as she walks in the other Evermoist members look at each other.)</p><p>Charity: Seriously. Did you two know they had been seeing each other?<br/>Serenity: No.</p><p>(They start laughing then clam down. Over in the hospital Beca's walking with Will to Calamity's room as they get there she looks in and sees her lying there.)</p><p>Beca: How long she going to be out for?<br/>Will: She should becoming out of it soon. But she'll still be a little groggy. But other than that we believe she'll make a full recovery.<br/>Beca: Okay. Thank you.<br/>Will: Anytime. </p><p>(Then he turns and walks off as Beca walks into the room more and goes to see her fiancee as she gets to her bed she grabs her hand and hangs onto it then she sits </p><p>down and stay's with her until she wakes up. Over in Casey's room him and Severide are in there talking and joking around as Veracity walks up to the door and knocks </p><p>on it getting them to turn and look at her.)</p><p>Veracity: Hey.<br/>Casey: Hey.</p><p>(He sits up in some pain.)</p><p>Severide: I'm gonna go and let you two talk.<br/>Casey: Thanks man.<br/>Severide: Anytime.</p><p>(He gets up and walks off.)</p><p>Severide: By the way.<br/>Veracity: Yeah.<br/>Severide: What happened to him and Calamity wasn't your fault.</p><p>(She looks at him and smiles.)</p><p>Veracity: I know. But you might want to tell that to Stella Kidd.<br/>Severide: I plan on it.</p><p>(Then he turns and walks out of the room annoyed with her as he walks out Veracity closes the door and walks over to him and gets onto the bed with him and lies with </p><p>him.)</p><p>Casey: Not how i pictured holding you again.</p><p>(She laughs as he continues to hold her. Out in the hallway Mark's watching them together and smiles at them.)</p><p>Serenity: She's happy.<br/>Mark: She is. And she deserves it after that nightmare relationship with Austin.<br/>Serenity: Yeah. What's the deal with Austin anyway?<br/>Mark: Calamity shot him in the head he was dead on scene.<br/>Serenity: Good.<br/>Mark: I agree.<br/>Serenity: You are right?<br/>Mark: Yeah. Why wouldn't i be?<br/>Serenity: Mark I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you.<br/>Mark: I'm just trying to figure out how Austin got out. Because those holding cells aren't easy to get out of.</p><p>(She looks at him and then looks over at Veracity.)</p><p>Serenity: You know given how fast Stella went after Veracity.<br/>Mark: You thinking?<br/>Serenity: Would it surprise you?<br/>Mark: No it wouldn't.<br/>Serenity: Mark!</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: I love your sister i do.<br/>Serenity: But.</p><p>(He looks over at Veracity.)</p><p>Mark: There's always going to be that big part of me that's still very much in love with her.</p><p>(She looks at him and smiles.)</p><p>Serenity: Mark i would seriously think about who you want before you walk down that aisle.<br/>Mark: I know.</p><p>(She nods her head at him as she turns and walks off. As she walks off he looks at Veracity and Casey than walks off smiling at them. Back over in Casey's room him and </p><p>Veracity are in there talking feeling what he's doing she grabs his hand and holds it making him laugh.)</p><p>Veracity: Stop that.<br/>Casey: Sorry.<br/>Veracity: It's are right. It's just Mark use to do that and drove me nuts.<br/>Casey: Okay.<br/>Veracity: The good kind of crazy. And doing that isn't a good thing to do in the hospital.<br/>Casey: No. Although i wouldn't say no.</p><p>(She smacks him making him laugh at her.)</p><p>Casey: Ow.<br/>Veracity: That's you get for being such a smart ass.<br/>Casey: I know.</p><p>(He kisses her head then pulls away from it. Back over in Calamity's room Beca's sitting there with her head down as she's got her head down Calamity starts coming to </p><p>and looks around the room then looks next to her to see Beca there.)</p><p>Calamity: Beca!</p><p>(Hearing her voice she looks up at her and smiles at her.)</p><p>Beca: Calamity!<br/>Calamity: Hey Beautiful.</p><p>(Beca stands up and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)</p><p>Beca: I'm so glad you're okay.<br/>Calamity: So am i. Austin?<br/>Beca: He's dead. You got him.<br/>Calamity: Okay good. How's?<br/>Beca: She's okay. And so is he.<br/>Calamity: Good to hear.<br/>Beca: Calamity there is something i need to tell you.</p><p>(She looks at her.)</p><p>Calamity: What's the matter?<br/>Beca: When Austin stabbed you.</p><p>(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)</p><p>Beca: Babe he when he stabbed you his knife.<br/>Stella: Hey Beca can i talk to you?<br/>Beca: No. <br/>Stella: It's important.<br/>Beca: So is spending time with my fiancee go find someone else to bother.<br/>Calamity: No Bec's go find out what she wants.<br/>Beca: I know what she wants.<br/>Calamity: What you mean?<br/>Beca: While you were in surgery she went after Veracity.</p><p>(Calamity looks at her and then over to Stella who looks a little afraid for life.)</p><p>Calamity: I feel well enough to get out of his bed me and you are going to have some words.<br/>Beca: But i will go and talk to the bitch okay.<br/>Calamity: Okay. I love you.<br/>Beca: I love you too. I'll even make sure to have either Serenity or Charity around me.<br/>Calamity: Okay.</p><p>(She kisses her hand then let's it go as she walks around her bed she walks out and tells Chloe and Aubrey to tred lightly with her.)</p><p>Chloe: You haven't told her yet?<br/>Beca: She showed up.<br/>Charity: We got her back go ahead.</p><p>(They nod their heads at them and walk into the room to go and see Calamity as they walk in the door closes behind them.)</p><p>Beca: Now what the hell do you want? I mean you haven't caused enough trouble tonight?</p><p>(She looks at her and can tell she's annoyed.)</p><p>Stella: I don't think you should tell her.<br/>Beca: Why the hell not?<br/>Stella: It'll just upset her.<br/>Beca: of course it'll upset her you don't think i know that. For god sake Stella i love her do you really think i wanna cause her anymore pain then she's are ready in.<br/>Stella: I'm just trying to help you out.<br/>Beca: No you're not you're trying to keep me from telling Calamity about her not being able to have kids. So you can spin the story around later when the truth does </p><p>come out and you can say i didn't tell her because i don't want kids.</p><p>(Stella looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Stella: I.<br/>Beca: Stop trying to cause trouble. You're not making any friends when you pull shit like this. So do me a favor and keep your nose out of my relationship with my </p><p>fiancee and while you're at it keep your fucken nose out Veracity's new relationship with Casey. Because of all honesty.</p><p>Stella: What?<br/>Beca: She's are ready dated an asshole i don't think she wants to date another one. Not if you'll excuse me i'm going back in to talk to my fiancee.</p><p>(Then she turns and walks off as Serenity and Charity are trying to keep from laughing. Back in Calamity's room she's talking with Chloe and Aubrey.)</p><p>Aubrey: You are right?<br/>Beca: Yeah.<br/>Chloe: What she want?<br/>Beca: To keep me from telling her what happened when Austin stabbed her.<br/>Chloe: She was just asking us that.<br/>Beca: And?<br/>Aubrey: We told her to ask you.</p><p>(Beca nods her head at them and then walks over to her.)</p><p>Beca: Hey you.<br/>Calamity: Hey. So what were you trying to tell me before she walked in.</p><p>(Beca looks at her and tells her what happened when Austin stabbed her hearing what she said Calamity looks off and gets annoyed.)</p><p>Calamity: Damn. So if we even wanted to have kids i couldn't give you one.<br/>Beca: No. But hey. If we ever actually wanna someday talk about having kids. I'll carry it.</p><p>(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)</p><p>Calamity: Really?<br/>Beca: Yeah. I mean why ruin such a gorgeous body with carrying a child.</p><p>(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Calamity: Oh my god. You're such a dork.<br/>Beca: I am. But you love me anyway.<br/>Calamity: I do.<br/>Beca: I love you so much you know that.<br/>Calamity: I know.</p><p>(She leans in and kisses her then pulls away from her as gets onto the bed and lies with her making both Aubrey and Chloe smile at them. Outside of the hospital Kate </p><p>and Reagan are walking around talking and joking around.)</p><p>Reagan: Oh my god you did not just say that.<br/>Kate: I did actually what you gonna do about it.</p><p>(Reagan lightly pushes her making her laugh.)</p><p>Kate: Oh okay i see how it is.</p><p>(She grabs her and hangs onto her making her laugh then she let's her go and she turns around to face her then kisses her then pulls away from her.)</p><p>Reagan: You okay?<br/>Kate: Yeah i'm just glad their all okay. I mean Mark's getting married Calamity and Beca are getting married.<br/>Reagan: Casey got the girl and got his ass kicked for it.<br/>Kate: Yeah i mean we can step out of Gotham but yet Gotham managed to follow us to Chicago. Of all places.</p><p>(She laughs at her.)</p><p>Reagan: But isn't it nice to step away from the city you're protecting for a little while?<br/>Kate: It is. But did really have to happen after Mark's fiance got into an accident?<br/>Reagan: Well not. But then again how else would we of gotten Batwoman out of Gotham.<br/>Kate: Hey I've been to National City.<br/>Reagan: During the crisis honey.<br/>Kate: I was still in National city.<br/>Reagan: As Batwoman.<br/>Kate: Yeah i know. Yeah okay. You mean't for fun.<br/>Reagan: Yes. Or just to go and spend time with Kara.<br/>Kate: Yeah are right.</p><p>(She looks at her and smiles.)</p><p>Kate: Anyway.</p><p>(As they continue to talk Kate sees someone off in the distances.)</p><p>Kate: Babe go find Mark and send him out here.<br/>Reagan: Okay.</p><p>(She rushes off back towards the hospital to go and talk to Mark. Back inside Mark and Wendy are talking and joking around with Casey and Veracity.)</p><p>Mark: You didn't?<br/>Casey: I did and she turned about the same shade of red as Kara's cape. No wait Barry's suit.<br/>Mark: Oh shit.<br/>Veracity: He called me beautiful and he said i had nice body.</p><p>(Mark eyes her up and down and high five's Casey making her smack both her new boyfriend and ex boyfriend. Which then gets them laughing even more.)</p><p>Wendy: Guys come on.<br/>Mark: Yeah are right. </p><p>(Then Casey has home go in closer and Casey tells him in his ear making him laugh.)</p><p>Mark: Damn dude.<br/>Casey: I know.<br/>Reagan: Mark!</p><p>(He turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Reagan: Kate wants you outside.<br/>Mark: Why what's wrong?<br/>Reagan: I think Tommy Elliott just made his presents known.</p><p>(Veracity looks at him.)</p><p>Veracity: Go.</p><p>(Mark rushes from the room out to where Kate is as he gets out there he walks up to her.)</p><p>Mark: Where is he?<br/>Kate: Over there.</p><p>(He looks off in his direction and walks off in the other direction as Kate walks off towards him. As he's walking towards him one of the firefighters from 51 tosses </p><p>him a bat and he nods his head at him as he walks over to him.)</p><p>Mark: Hey Tommy.</p><p>(He turns and looks at him as Mark hits him in the head sending him to the ground as he lands Mark turns him over and moves his hair from his face.)</p><p>Mark: Or should i call you Mouse?</p><p>(He looks up at him annoyed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Because hopefully later on tonight is third and final update for tonight. But if i can't get it up tonight i will put it up when i get up. Boy and talk about away to introduce Mouse into the story. To bad his stay in the story won't be for very long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Will you be my Valentine i hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark: Or should i call you Mouse?</p><p>(He looks up at him annoyed.)</p><p>Mark: Kate!</p><p>(She runs over to him as she gets there Mouse gets back up and runs off before she gets to him.)</p><p>Kate: What's what's wrong?<br/>Mark: Mouse!</p><p>(They both take off after him. As their running after him Mark gets over the radio and calls in for CPD.)</p><p>Mark: This is Agent Mark Buchanan of Crow Security i need CPD outside of Chicago Med we've got a suspect in OFI Lt Wendy Seager's accident running from the scene. </p><p>(Over by them Jay and Burgess quickly take off towards Med and call into Dispatch telling them their in route. Over by Mark and Kate their still running after Mouse as </p><p>their running Mark in calls in Sophie who quickly answers.)</p><p>Sophie: Mark!<br/>Mark: Yeah Soph we've got a problem.<br/>Sophie: What?<br/>Mark: The person who escaped Arkham wasn't Tommy Elliott.<br/>Sophie: Who the hell was it?<br/>Mark: It was Mouse.</p><p>(She looks up at Tyler.)</p><p>Tyler: How you know that?<br/>Mark: Because he's in Chicago.<br/>Sophie: Mount up We're going to Chicago. Mark once you catch him.<br/>Mark: CPD's in en route.<br/>Sophie: Okay just be careful.<br/>Mark: Yes ma'am.</p><p>(He hangs up and rushes over to Atwater's and Upton's SUV and hangs onto it as he tells them where to go. As their searching they come up to someone being attacked and </p><p>Mark quickly jumps off and tackles him to the ground as they land he punches Mark in the face and he falls backwards as he gets his barring's back he gets back up and </p><p>rushes off after him over by Kate Upton rushes up to her.)</p><p>Hailey: You are right?<br/>Kate: Yeah.</p><p>(She helps her up and rush over to the SUV and get into it once their inside of it he rushes off again listening to where Mark say's their headed as he continues after </p><p>him Mark comes up to a dead end and looks around.)</p><p>Mark: Damn.<br/>Jay: Mark!<br/>Mark: I lost him.</p><p>(Kate puts her head back annoyed. Then she realizes something.)</p><p>Kate: Mark!<br/>Mark: What?<br/>Kate: Go up.</p><p>(He looks up and quickly jumps up onto the dumpster and starts going up to the roof of one of the buildings as he gets up the Mouse tries to throw him off but Mark </p><p>shoves him back and jumps up there as he gets up there he goes after him only to have Mark grab his arm and throw him to the ground once he's down he grabs out a zip </p><p>tie and ties his hands together once their tied someone else goes to attack him only to have him spin around and hits him in the head with bat sending him backwards as </p><p>he goes back Mark walks up to him with it in hand seeing who it is he laughs off the annoyance.)</p><p>Mark: Tommy Elliott.</p><p>(He looks at him and gets annoyed that he was caught just then Mouse comes in and knocks him to the ground as he falls the bat gets thrown from his hand as gets thrown </p><p>Tommy gets up and kicks him getting him to roll over in pain from the kick in the stomach.)</p><p>Tommy: Hi Mark.</p><p>(He goes to kick him only to have Mark grab his foot and twists his leg bringing him down to the ground and Mark acts quickly and rushes over to the bat and grabs it </p><p>up once he has it he turns around and hits Mouse with it before he can grab it from him and falls to the roof top and Mark kicks him getting him to roll over in pain.)</p><p>Mark: That was for what you and Alice did to Catherine. Although i really should left that to Kate.<br/>Mouse: she had it coming.<br/>Mark: Yeah well here's something you have coming.<br/>Mouse: What's that?<br/>Mark: An ass kicking.</p><p>(He kicks him again getting him to roll over in pain again.)</p><p>Mark: That was for setting up Jacob Kane in order to really screw up Kate's life to bad it didn't work. Next time you see your girlfriend make sure she knows Kate will </p><p>never see her as family again. Doesn't matter what she does.</p><p>(Then he kicks him again.)</p><p>Mark: Oh and Tommy.</p><p>(He gets him in the stomach getting him to go down as Mark pushes him down.)</p><p>Mark: That was for Wendy Seager.<br/>Tommy: What about her?<br/>Mark: You know tampering with an emergency vehicle is illegal didn't you know that? Mainly when that emergency vehicle belonged to my fiance.</p><p>(He kicks him in the side getting him to turn over.)</p><p>Mark: Hey this is fun. Where's Batwoman when you need her?</p><p>(Kate's in the back of Upton and Atwater's SUV trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Mark: Come on Batwoman there are a couple of innocent men getting their asses kicked up here.</p><p>(Kate's still trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Mark: Oh so sad Batwoman don't give a rats ass about you two.</p><p>(Then he kicks them both again. Getting them to roll over.)</p><p>Tommy: You're not gonna get away with this.<br/>Mark: Say's who this murderer here and you or Alice's boy toy.</p><p>(They both look at him not sure of what to say to him.)</p><p>Mark: Oh Dodgeson where you at you fucken traitor.</p><p>(He looks around knowing Mark's looking for him.)</p><p>Mark: Come on Dodgeson I've got Alice two BFF's.</p><p>(He looks around annoyed.)</p><p>Mark: If you don't hurry up and get out here Batwoman's gonna come throw them off of the roof.</p><p>(Kate's in the SUV trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Kevin: He does realize we can hear this?<br/>Kate: Oh he knows.<br/>Kevin: Okay.<br/>Kate: Mark's giving me a chance.<br/>Hailey: To do what?<br/>Kate: To do this?</p><p>(She opens their sun roof and quickly fires at the lamp outside and it shoots her up and out of the SUV. Atwater stops the SUV and looks in the backseat then Upton </p><p>points up. he does and laughs.)</p><p>Kevin: Welcome to Chicago Batwoman.</p><p>(Kate starts laughing as she takes off towards Mark to help him out with Dodgeson. Over by Mark Dodgeson points his gun at his back and gets ready to fire only to have </p><p>someone fire an arrow at him and hitting the gun sending it away and then have someone else hit him in the face with staff. He looks up at her and gets annoyed.)</p><p>Dodgeson: Don't you Carney's die?<br/>Laurel: You'd be surprised to learn no.</p><p>(Then she kicks him in the face sending his head to the side and knocking him out cold. Seeing her Mark rushes over to her and takes another zip tie and ties up his </p><p>hands as Tommy gets up to run only to have someone fire an arrow at him sending him back to the ground and tying his arms to his sides. After he falls Mark turns to </p><p>see who it was and falls silent from seeing who it is and then looks at Laurel.)</p><p>Laurel: It wasn't my idea.<br/>Mark: I didn't think there were anymore of them?<br/>Laurel: Just the one and we used it.<br/>Mark: Tell me you knocked it over.<br/>Laurel: We did.<br/>Mark: Okay good.</p><p>(They get him up as Kate runs up to them.)</p><p>Mark: Hey.<br/>Kate: Hey. Well if it isn't Chuck Dodgeson.<br/>Dodgeson: You guys can't lock me up i'll get out again.<br/>Mark: Yeah well where your going you won't have that chance to get out.</p><p>(They walk him off towards the others as they get there Mark sits him down and walks over to Oliver as he gets to him he grabs him into a hug getting him to to laugh </p><p>then he pulls away from him.)</p><p>Oliver: Hi.<br/>Mark: Hi. How you doing?<br/>Oliver: Good. Still pissed that they used it to bring me back.<br/>Mark: But at least they knocked it over once it was done.<br/>Oliver: Yeah. How's Calamity?<br/>Mark: She's okay. She asked Beca to marry her.</p><p>(He looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Oliver: It's about damn time.<br/>Mark: Yeah no shit.<br/>Oliver: Something else wrong?<br/>Mark: She can't have kids.</p><p>(Oliver looks at him and then looks off feeling bad for her.)</p><p>Oliver: Wow.<br/>Mark: Yeah. <br/>Kate: Oliver!</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Oliver: Batwoman!</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs as grabs her into a hug getting her to laugh then she pulls away from him as Jay and Burgess rush up onto the roof.)</p><p>Mark: Burgess Halstead all three psycho's are over here.</p><p>(They walks over to them and turn them over and put them into handcuff's. Once their cuffed Mark pulls his knife out and cuts the zip ties off of his hands once their </p><p>off Mark throws them away and does the same with Mouse's hands.)</p><p>Mark: Kate Elliott's over there.</p><p>(She looks over at him and walks over to him. As she gets to him she turns him over and sees him tied up.)</p><p>Kate: Oliver i didn't think you were the type.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Oliver: He's not my type. But Mark is.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Sorry dude i'm spoken for.<br/>Oliver: Finally got Wendy back?<br/>Mark: I did. You got him?<br/>Kim: Yeah. Get up.</p><p>(They get him up and walk off with them as Atwater and Upton get up there and rush over to Tommy Elliott and Mark walks over to him.)</p><p>Mark: Kinky.</p><p>(Kate looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Kate: I know. But he's not my type.<br/>Mark: Not my type either.<br/>Kate: Oh yeah who is?<br/>Mark: I'm engaged to her.</p><p>(Kate starts laughing.)</p><p>Mark: And a woman in bat suit.</p><p>(Kate looks at him and laughs as Oliver walks over and pulls the arrow out and unties him. Once he's untied Atwater puts the cuff's on him and Mark cuts off the zip </p><p>ties and let's them take off with him.)</p><p>Kevin: Batwoman!<br/>Kate: Detective.<br/>Kevin: It's sucks that you're gay.<br/>Kate: Not for me it isn't.<br/>Mark: Oh i don't know.<br/>Kate: What?<br/>Mark: I'd do him.</p><p>(Atwater starts laughing as Kate smacks him.)</p><p>Mark: I love Wendy i swear i do.</p><p>(She laughs at him as they walk off. Later back over at the hospital Mark and Kate walk inside and are greeted by both their girlfriend and fiance.)</p><p>Reagan: Oh Batwoman.</p><p>(Mark starts laughing at Kate's face.)</p><p>Reagan: Batwoman i need saving.</p><p>(Mark leans onto Severide whose trying to keep from laughing along with Cruz. As their laughing Kate walks over to her and grabs her in.)</p><p>Kate: You need saving huh?<br/>Reagan: Oh yeah see there's this mean firefighter who keeps picking on me and his girlfriend just won't stop him.</p><p>(Mark and Severide are still laughing.)</p><p>Mark: Why Matthew Casey.<br/>Casey: What? She called me a wuss.<br/>Mark: Dude I've called you worse and Veracity you would not believe half the stuff that they've pulled on him.</p><p>(Severide and Cruz start laughing at her face. As Mark walks over to her and hugs her.)</p><p>Mark: You are right?<br/>Veracity: Yeah. I heard Beca told her.<br/>Mark: How'd she take it?<br/>Veracity: She was upset to say the least.<br/>Mark: God i just can't get over how he.<br/>Veracity: Hey he's dead now.<br/>Mark: I know that. And i'm just glad you found a great guy that makes you happy.</p><p>(Veracity looks at Casey and smiles at him.)</p><p>Veracity: You got a minute?<br/>Mark: For my favorite ex always.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs as they walk off and Wendy smacks him.)</p><p>Mark: I'm engaged to you. So you're my favorite fiance.<br/>Wendy: Okay.</p><p>(He grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it.)</p><p>Mark: I love you.<br/>Wendy: I love you too. Now go ahead.<br/>Mark: Okay.</p><p>(She smacks him again as Severide laughs at him.</p><p>Mark: She hit me.<br/>Severide: It was love tap.<br/>Mark: I've had love taps and that one hurt.<br/>Severide: Due tell.<br/>Veracity: No. Go.</p><p>(She pushes him forward making them laugh at them. Outside Mark walks towards where they can't hear and she turns to look at him.)</p><p>Mark: In all seriousness you are right?<br/>Veracity: Serenity told me what you said.<br/>Mark: About?<br/>Veracity: About you and how.<br/>Mark: Did she now. Or are you trying to get it out of me.<br/>Veracity: She really did tell me. Mark!<br/>Mark: I love Wendy i do. And i can't wait to marry her.<br/>Veracity: But.<br/>Mark: Yes she does.</p><p>(She smacks him making him laugh.)</p><p>Mark: Are right are right um. Like i said i love Wendy and i can't wait to marry her but.<br/>Veracity: What?<br/>Mark: There's always going to be this one part of me whose always going to love you.</p><p>(She looks at him and smiles.)</p><p>Veracity: You know i'm always going to love you too Mark.<br/>Mark: I know. And to be completely honest.<br/>Veracity: What?<br/>Mark: You couldn't of picked a better person to help you move on.<br/>Veracity: I didn't the first time.<br/>Mark: We all make mistakes in our lives Vera.<br/>Veracity: And Austin was really a huge mistake.<br/>Mark: Yes he was. We always find the one we wanna be with in a very good looking firefighter. And he's got some body.</p><p>(She smacks him making him laugh.)</p><p>Veracity: I'm sure he knows that.</p><p>(Mark grabs her into him and he looks at her.)</p><p>Mark: So do you.</p><p>(She smiles at him as she touches his face he leans in to kiss her but decides against it.)</p><p>Mark: I'm sorry.<br/>Veracity: I'm not.</p><p>(He smiles at her. As she kisses getting him to laugh a little in it as their kissing he deepens it as their kiss continues she smiles in it then pulls away from him.)</p><p>Mark: We shouldn't of done that.<br/>Veracity: I know. And i'm sorry.<br/>Mark: Don't be. I'm not.</p><p>(She laughs at him.)</p><p>Veracity: I know it can't happen again.<br/>Mark: No it can't.<br/>Veracity: At least i know i finally got to kiss you before you and Wendy got married.<br/>Mark: Yeah. </p><p>(She smiles at him.)</p><p>Veracity: I'm always going to love you Mark doesn't matter who i date or who you marry.</p><p>(He smiles at her as she turns and walks off as she walks off Mark looks next to him and sees Charity there.)</p><p>Charity: I sure hope that's the only time you two do that.<br/>Mark: It will be. Do me a favor.<br/>Charity: My lips are sealed.<br/>Mark: Thank you. <br/>Charity: You're welcome.</p><p>(Then she walks over to him.)</p><p>Charity: Mark you should of really figured out who you wanted to be with before you asked Wendy to marry you.<br/>Mark: I'm aware.<br/>Charity: In fact before you two decide to get married.<br/>Mark: Figure out who i wanna be with.<br/>Charity: It'll save the both of you a lot of pain in the end.<br/>Mark: Okay. <br/>Charity: I mean she'll be hurt but at least she won't be blindsided.<br/>Mark: Will do. </p><p>(Then she turns and walks off as Mark stands there and kneels down annoyed with himself. A couple of months later over in Gotham Mark's sitting down in Kate's bar </p><p>thinking. Over the last two months since they caught Mouse Tommy Elliott and Dodgeson and since his kiss with Veracity Mark's been doing a lot of thinking about who he </p><p>really wants to be with. The more time he takes to figure it out the harder it gets for him to finally chose until now. Over at the bar Mark's sitting there thinking </p><p>as Calamity walks up to him and smacks him in the head making him laugh.)</p><p>Mark: How's the wife?</p><p>(Calamity smiles at him.)</p><p>Calamity: She's okay.</p><p>(Shortly after Calamity was released from the hospital and healed up completely both Beca and Calamity went down to the courthouse and got married in front of their </p><p>friends and family. Then and went on a real quick honeymoon to Vegas and spent two weeks there enjoying their happy new marriage. Mark looks at her.)</p><p>Mark: That's good.<br/>Calamity: Mark!</p><p>(He looks at her and gets annoyed with himself.)</p><p>Mark: I just. I don't get it Calamity.<br/>Calamity: What?<br/>Mark: After she had the accident i knew she was who i wanted to be with.<br/>Calamity: What changed?<br/>Mark: I don't know. Maybe i'm just one of those guys who can't seem to figure out who they want to be with.<br/>Calamity: Mark!<br/>Mark: Calamity i'm a guy whose in love with two women and can't for fucken life of me figure out who i wanna be with.<br/>Calamity: I know that. And i can tell you're having a hard time with it.<br/>Mark: What you want me to do write a Pros or Cons list.<br/>Calamity: And how well did that work out for Ross in Friends?<br/>Mark: Yeah okay good point.<br/>Calamity: Mark no one said having to chose between two women was going to be. <br/>Mark: I know that.<br/>Calamity: Mark I've known you long enough to know when you're still trying to figure out who you should be with and driving yourself crazy by doing so.</p><p>(He looks at her.)</p><p>Mark: So what the hell do i do?<br/>Calamity: Seriously think about who you want and when you figure it out call one of them and or text em them and tell to meet you where you first met them.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and smiles.)</p><p>Mark: Where i first met them.<br/>Calamity: Yeah. It's normally a perfect setting for another proposal.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Okay.<br/>Calamity: Okay. I know thinking about who you wanna be with is something you've been doing. But if you actually think about it.<br/>Mark: I know.<br/>Calamity: Okay.</p><p>(She gets up to leave but he calls out for her.)</p><p>Mark: Hey Cal.</p><p>(She turns and looks at him.)</p><p>Calamity: Yeah.<br/>Mark: How'd you know Beca was the one?</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Calamity: I didn't. All i thought when i met was that i thought she was really cute and well she made me laugh.)</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: You're no help.<br/>Calamity: Okay. Um look normally you can tell someone is the one for you when all you can do is think about them non-stop or you can't really get over them and i can </p><p>tell by that look on your face you're entirely over the woman you want.</p><p>Mark: No i'm not.<br/>Calamity: Yeah well whoever that woman is you better tell her soon because someone as gorgeous as both Vera and Wendy aren't going to wait forever Mark.</p><p>(He smiles at her as she turns and walks off. As she walks off Mark pays for his drink and texts the person he wants to be with. Later over in Chicago Mark's standing </p><p>on the bridge looking down at the water as someone walks up to him. Feeling someone behind him he turns and looks at her and smiles at her.)</p><p>Mark: Hi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.  I know Mark's a dumb ass. But has he finally figured out who he wants to be with find out in the next chapter. I gotta tell you guys will be going out of town tomorrow or today. Or whatever anyway i'll be going out of town for the day to spend time with my family. So i won't be typing up any new chapters during the day. But if i'm feeling up to it when we get home i will type up a new chapter and  try to have it up before i go bed. Anyway. If you know who Mark chose to be with feel free to let me know down in the comments below.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Will you be my valentine. I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark: Hi.<br/>Severide: Hi. what you call me for?<br/>Mark: Everytime i tried to call of one of the girls i couldn't do it.<br/>Severide: Why not?<br/>Mark: I got scared and i know i really need to it's just i wasn't sure if i can pick just one.</p><p>(He looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Severide: I know it can be scary but you can't drag them a long Mark it's not fair to either one of them.<br/>Mark: I know that.<br/>Severide: You really don't know who you want to be with do you?</p><p>(Mark looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: I don't and I've been thinking about it for last two months and i just.<br/>Severide: You do realize whoever you chose it's going hurt the other person.<br/>Mark: I know that.</p><p>(He walks over to him and leans on the bridge next to him.)</p><p>Severide: You're seriously going to have figure out who you want. Or.<br/>Mark: Or what?<br/>Severide: Or you're gonna have to let both of them go and let them move on with their lives.</p><p>(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)</p><p>Mark: There's actually one reason why i asked you to come here.<br/>Severide: And that is?<br/>Mark: Your ex fiance Renee.</p><p>(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)</p><p>Mark: When did you know that she was the one?</p><p>(He looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Severide: Honestly the moment i fell in love with her.<br/>Mark: So right away.<br/>Severide: Pretty much. But Mark i think you should be asking yourself. Who do you see yourself with the rest of your life. </p><p>(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)</p><p>Mark: You know with my line of work. I between helping Kate out with her Batwoman duties to my work with the DEO. I just.<br/>Severide: You love your job more then the women who want to be there for you?<br/>Mark: Well no. It's just with that.<br/>Severide: Mark we've all got those jobs that are dangerous but we do them anyway because that's what we love to do. And if trying to figure out who you want to be with </p><p>has anything to do with you wanting switch careers. Then i wouldn't worry about that. Because we both know they'd both be support of what you wanna do. Mark both of </p><p>those women love so damn much that their just waiting to see who you chose to be with. And you do have to chose you can't have them both.</p><p>Mark: Yeah i realize that.<br/>Severide: Mark don't be like James was.<br/>Mark: You mean?<br/>Severide: Mark he had a girlfriend but yet he was still having this emotional affair with Kara and he wasn't being honest with either Lucy and he sure as hell wasn't </p><p>being fair to Kara. He kept stringing her along and no one was seeing it but Winn.</p><p>Mark: That's only because Winn was in love with her.<br/>Severide: But he still saw it and told you about it.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and laughs as he looks off and thinks back to the day Winn told him about what James was doing. Flashback to five years ago. Over at Catco Mark's </p><p>walking in to go talk Kara as he's walking over to her desk Winn calls him over to him.)</p><p>Mark: What's up?<br/>Winn: I wanted to tell you something because i don't think it's fair and no one seems to see it but me.<br/>Mark: What you talking about?<br/>Winn: James!<br/>Mark: What about James?<br/>Winn: Mark he has a girlfriend but he can't seem to keep his eyes off of Kara.</p><p>(Mark looks at him not sure of what to say.)</p><p>Mark: Are you sure you're not just seeing things?<br/>Winn: No. Mark i know what i'm seeing. He clams to love Lucy but then he looks at Kara with this wanting. And i know i'm just being jealous because of my feelings for </p><p>her but. Mark come on you gotta tell me you see it too.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: I do. But we can't call him out on it because he'll just get defense of.<br/>Winn: Yeah i know that.<br/>Mark: Look Winn yes i do see it. But if he keeps on doing this he's going to lose them both and then he won't have anyone else to blame but himself. And of all </p><p>honesty.</p><p>Winn: What?<br/>Mark: In my opinion.<br/>Winn: What's that?<br/>Mark: You're cuter.</p><p>(Then he walks off as Winn looks at him and blushes a little at him as Mark finishes off his trip towards Kara who laughs at what he said as she heard his parting </p><p>words to Winn. End of flashback.)</p><p>Severide: I can't believe you called Winn cute.<br/>Mark: He is cute. His wife is very lucky to have him.</p><p>(They start laughing as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)</p><p>Mark: What's going on?<br/>Casey: Come down to the firehouse.<br/>Mark: I swear whatever happened Cruz did it.</p><p>(He starts laughing on the other end.)</p><p>Casey: That doesn't surprise but seriously Mark come down to the firehouse.<br/>Mark: Yeah are right i'm coming.</p><p>(Then he hangs up and looks at Severide.)</p><p>Severide: What's up?<br/>Mark: Casey wants me to go down to the firehouse.<br/>Severide: Want a ride?<br/>Mark: Yeah.</p><p>(They walk over to his car and get in as get in he tuns it on and they take off towards the firehouse. Later over at the firehouse Severide pulls up and stops the car </p><p>as he stops it he puts it in park and sees a Car Mark knows all to well and he shuts it off.)</p><p>Mark: That looks like Veracity's car.</p><p>(Severide looks at it and knows why it's there and can tell Mark isn't going to like what casey has to tell him.)</p><p>Severide: Shit.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and knows that look.)</p><p>Mark: Are you fucken kidding me?</p><p>(Mark gets out and closes the door once it's closed he walks up the firehouse and walks in. As he walks in he walks over to Gallo.!</p><p>Mark: Hey it's Gallo right?<br/>Blake: Yeah Blake Gallo.<br/>Mark: Mark Buchanan.</p><p>(He looks at him and laughs a little.)</p><p>Blake: Your friends with Captain Casey right?<br/>Mark: That's right.<br/>Blake: Wow. Do you know the other Evermoist members as well?<br/>Mark: I do actually. <br/>Blake: They as pretty as the woman who just walked in here?</p><p>(Mark looks at him trying to keep from laughing as Severide walks in.)</p><p>Mark: Yeah they are. And their wives and girlfriend like to think so as well.<br/>Blake: Oh.<br/>Mark: Let me guess.<br/>Blake: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Yeah you gotta learn fast about the guys and women in this firehouse.<br/>Blake: What's that?<br/>Mark: They bust your balls a lot. And if you don't believe me look up a guy named Peter Mills he'll tell you first hand how big of dicks the guy on Squad can be.</p><p>(They all look at him and laugh.)</p><p>Severide: We aren't that bad.<br/>Mark: Huh sure. Anyway. Where is Captain Casey.<br/>Casey: Right here.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and laughs as he walks off and over to him.)</p><p>Mark: What's up man?<br/>Casey: Nice advice to him.<br/>Mark: Hey i witnessed how big of jerks you guys were to Mills.<br/>Casey: So true.<br/>Mark: What's going on?</p><p>(They walk off and out of ear shot. Once their out ear shot Mark looks at him.)</p><p>Mark: What's up?<br/>Casey: Look i know you're still trying to figure out who you want to be with. But i gotta be honest here Mark.<br/>Mark: What?<br/>Casey: I really like Veracity and i really wanna see where we can take this and i'm afraid if i go behind your back and date her all it's gonna do is piss you off.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and than looks off then he looks at him.)</p><p>Mark: Is that why she's here?</p><p>(He turns and looks at the car.)</p><p>Casey: Yeah. But i swear when she got here she told me right out to ask you first before i did anything.</p><p>(He looks at him and then looks off again.)</p><p>Mark: I uh. Look Casey i know you like her and it shows. But no i don't feel right with you dating her. I mean i know i said i was before but i'm not anymore. <br/>Casey: Okay. <br/>Mark: And before you say anything i'm not stringing her along. I'm not James Olsen. I know she made you happy and i could tell. It's just i don't know how i feel about </p><p>her being with one of my friends anymore.</p><p>(Casey looks at him and nods his head in understanding.)</p><p>Casey: No i get it. <br/>Mark: Okay.<br/>Casey: What made you bring up the whole thing with Olsen?<br/>Mark: Severide brought it up.<br/>Casey: Oh.<br/>Mark: Like i said i'm not stringing her along. I just another day or two. And when i finally figure out who i want to be with i'll let one of the girls know and let </p><p>the other one down easy.</p><p>Casey: Usually helps.<br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Casey: I just.<br/>Mark: Casey like i said i know you like her and she made you happy. But.<br/>Casey: What?<br/>Mark: I know i was in engaged to Seager at the time we.<br/>Casey: Yeah.<br/>Mark: But i'm still very much in love with Veracity and i.</p><p>(Casey looks at him and laughs off the shock.)</p><p>Casey: Wow.<br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Casey: Explains why you're having such a hard time with me wanting to date her.<br/>Mark: Yeah. I mean i didn't see it right away and that was my own fault i got engaged to Seager right after her accident without actually thinking about who i really </p><p>wanted.</p><p>(Casey nods his head at him.)</p><p>Casey: Honestly Mark.<br/>Mark: What?<br/>Casey: You told me something very personal.<br/>Mark: I know that.<br/>Casey: Can i give you my opinion.<br/>Mark: Uh yeah.<br/>Casey: I think you should pick Veracity.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and laughs off the shock.)</p><p>Mark: Casey i.<br/>Casey: Mark i can see the look on your face and i can tell she still means a lot to you. And i can tell you love her a little more then you love Seager.</p><p>(Mark looks at him.)</p><p>Mark: I do. It's just.<br/>Casey: Mark i can tell she's still in love with you. I saw it that day at the hospital after Wendy was in the accident. Hell Severide said he saw her cling to you when </p><p>i was in the hospital being looked at. She might of slept with me that night which then got me an ass kicking from her crazy ex. But i'm not blind she loves you.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)</p><p>Casey: I'm not someone whose willing to keep someone from the one their still clearly still in love with. And i can see that look on your face Mark you're still in </p><p>love with her and i could see something break when i asked to ask her out before.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and then looks off towards the firehouse to see Veracity walk out and looks at them. Casey seeing where his eyes went looks at her and than back to </p><p>Mark.)</p><p>Mark: Give me a couple of more days to seriously think about who i really want and if i don't chose her.</p><p>(Casey turns and looks at him.)</p><p>Casey: Okay.<br/>Mark: You have my permission to date her.</p><p>(Casey looks at him and laughs off the shock.)</p><p>Casey: Seriously.<br/>Mark: Yeah. Look like i said i'm not gonna string her and Seager along i might be a Buchanan but i'm not one to keep both women in his life.<br/>Casey: What?<br/>Mark: My brothers kept going after the same woman after she'd break up with one and then he'd go after someone else if she was taken.<br/>Casey: Meaning.<br/>Mark: Kelly Cramer was a ping pong ball between my brothers until she finally had enough and told them to pick a woman they wanted and if they couldn't decide within a </p><p>matter of two days then she'd make the choice for them.</p><p>Casey: And?<br/>Mark: All it did was cause my brothers to argue to see who Kelly loved more.<br/>Casey: And.<br/>Mark: She left Llanview after those two days because she couldn't stand to see them fight over her anymore.<br/>Casey: Is that what you're trying to keep from happening between us?<br/>Mark: Pretty much. As much as i love Veracity and that is a lot. If i can't choose in two days i'm willing to give her up completely so she can move on with her life.<br/>Casey: And Seager?<br/>Mark: Goes the same with her. Like i said i'm not gonna make this into whole Joey and Kevin Buchanan fight for the woman.<br/>Casey: Okay.<br/>Mark: Okay.</p><p>(He turns and walks off as Severide walks up to him.)</p><p>Severide: That was brave.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: That goes the same for you to Kelly.</p><p>(He looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Severide: What?<br/>Mark: Dude come on i can see how you look at her. I might of been pissed off with how she ended things with me before. But i can tell she means just as much to you.</p><p>(He looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Severide: So you wouldn't get pissed off if i asked her out in couple of days.<br/>Mark: I'd give it an extra day because if i end up choosing Veracity.<br/>Severide: Okay.<br/>Mark: Are right i'll see aye.<br/>Severide: Okay. You want a ride somewhere?<br/>Mark: Na i'm gonna walk it's a beautiful day.</p><p>(He laughs at him as Mark turns and walks off as he walks off Casey walks up to Veracity.)</p><p>Veracity: What were you and Mark talking about?<br/>Casey: You.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Veracity: And?<br/>Casey: He doesn't feel comfortable with us dating.</p><p>(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)</p><p>Veracity: I'm glad you asked him first.<br/>Casey: He's one of my bestfriends. In my opinion anyone who goes after you should really ask before they ask you first.<br/>Veracity: Yes they should. But than again my ex was a prick so.</p><p>(He laughs at her.)</p><p>Casey: I learned that. The hard way.<br/>Veracity: Sorry.<br/>Casey: It's are right don't be sorry. <br/>Veracity: I feel like i should be.<br/>Casey: Don't be. That man never deserved you.<br/>Veracity: What's that say about Mark?<br/>Casey: He still loves you.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)</p><p>Veracity: Wow.<br/>Casey: But he did tell something though.<br/>Veracity: What's that?<br/>Casey: He told me to give him a couple of more days to figure out who he wanted.<br/>Veracity: And if he doesn't.<br/>Casey: He's given me permission to ask you again.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Veracity: What about?<br/>Casey: Same goes with Wendy. He told me the story about what his brother's did when it came around to woman they both loved and she finally got sick of it and told </p><p>them to figure out who wanted her more.</p><p>Veracity: Okay.<br/>Casey: He said all it did was cause more trouble with them until she left.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Veracity: Wow. <br/>Casey: Yeah.<br/>Veracity: Was it?<br/>Casey: I think he said her name was Kelly Cramer.</p><p>(Veracity looks at him and laughs as she realizes why he brought it up.</p><p>Veracity: Yeah Mark was one of the people had to see his brother's always fighting for her and she finally got fed up with it and told them to either chose loved her </p><p>more or she was gone.<br/>Casey: And when they didn't.<br/>Veracity: She left.<br/>Casey: Huh.<br/>Veracity: Mark gave himself an ultimatum.<br/>Casey: Meaning.<br/>Veracity: Meaning if he doesn't pick between me and Wendy in two days he's giving both you and Kelly permission to ask us out.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Casey: Would i be to big of a dick if i said i hope he doesn't chose you.<br/>Veracity: Kind of.</p><p>(They start laughing.)</p><p>Casey: Are right.<br/>Veracity: Look Casey. I know you like me. And it shows. But.<br/>Casey: What?<br/>Veracity: I'm going to be completely honest with you.<br/>Casey: Okay.<br/>Veracity: I'm gonna tell you right now.</p><p>(He looks at her.)</p><p>Veracity: I'm still very much in love with Mark and it's going to take a lot more then two days to help me get over him if i ever do.</p><p>(Casey looks at her and nods his head at her.)</p><p>Casey: You'll be worth the wait.</p><p>(She smiles at him as he turns and walks off to go back inside of the firehouse. As he walks in she walks off laughing. Inside of the firehouse Brett walks up to him.)</p><p>Brett: Everything okay?<br/>Casey: Yeah. Me and Mark were talking.<br/>Brett: I saw that.<br/>Casey: Okay.</p><p>(He goes to walk off but Brett say's something that gets him to turn and look at her.)</p><p>Casey: What?<br/>Brett: Stella said all you'd be to Veracity if you ever got together.<br/>Casey: What she say?<br/>Brett: That all you'd be to Veracity is a rebound from Mark.<br/>Casey: Did she now?<br/>Brett: She did.<br/>Foster: She's right Casey i heard her say the samething.<br/>Casey: Where is she?<br/>Brett: In the common room.<br/>Casey: Okay. Thank you.<br/>Brett: I'm sorry it's just i thought you had a right to know what she was saying about Veracity.<br/>Casey: You realize if she had heard that.<br/>Brett: Neither one of us would of stopped her. She crossed a line with what she said.<br/>Casey: Yes she did and i'm glad you two said something.</p><p>(They smile as he walks off towards the common room.)</p><p>Brett: Think i crossed the line when i told him?<br/>Foster: No.</p><p>(She wraps her arm around her and they walk off back towards the ambulance. Over in the common room Casey walks in and calls out for Stella.)</p><p>Casey: Kidd!</p><p>(She turns and looks at him.)</p><p>Stella: Yeah.<br/>Casey: My office now.</p><p>(She looks at him and sees the look on his face and knows someone heard what she said and follows him to his office. As they get there he walks in and she follows him </p><p>into the office and he closes the door behind her.)</p><p>Casey: Okay first of all what the hell is your problem with Veracity?</p><p>(Stella looks around and can tell he's annoyed with her.)</p><p>Casey: Well?<br/>Stella: I don't have a problem with Veracity.<br/>Casey: Really is that you went after her at the hospital the night that both me and her bandmate were injured?<br/>Stella: I was upset.<br/>Casey: You called her a homewrecker who deserved what she got if Calamity died.</p><p>(She puts her head down.)</p><p>Stella: Captain i.<br/>Casey: Save it. You don't get a say in who i date. In this firehouse i'm not your friend i am your boss when you walk in here any opinions you have of Veracity stay </p><p>outside of here understand?</p><p>Stella: Yes sir.<br/>Casey: You're damn lucky Mark didn't hear you say what you did. <br/>Stella: Why's that?<br/>Casey: Because he might of just gotten your a woman and laid your ass out. Now get out.</p><p>(She turns and walks out of the office as she walks out Severide walks in and sees him there.)</p><p>Severide: Yikk's.<br/>Casey: Yeah. Let me ask you something.<br/>Severide: Sure thing.<br/>Casey: Do you really think i'd be a Mark Buchanan Rebound when it comes around to Veracity?</p><p>(Severide walks into the office more and closes the door.)</p><p>Severide: Of course not. I mean if she has time to try and move on. But no i don't think you'd be a rebound.<br/>Casey: Okay because that's what Kidd said.</p><p>(Severide looks at him and gets annoyed.)</p><p>Severide: Damn it.<br/>Casey: I mean cowed her out.<br/>Severide: You don't think that's the end of it.<br/>Casey: No it's not. <br/>Severide: Do you think Mark heard it?<br/>Casey: If he did he didn't let it show.</p><p>(He looks at him and laughs. Over the next couple of days Mark continues think about who he wants until he can't finally decide who he wants so the following day he </p><p>called up Casey to tell him he could Veracity out when he was ready to do so. But before he could answer someone grabbed the phone from him and he turned to see who it </p><p>is.)</p><p>Mark: Kate!<br/>Kate: I'm gonna make this easy on you.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: How are you going to make this easy on me?</p><p>(She hangs the phone up and looks at him.)</p><p>Mark: Kate none of this is easy. I love both women way to do damn much to ever pick between the two of them.<br/>Kate: By seriously thinking about it Mark.<br/>Mark: I've been thinking about it seriously for over two months and the last two fucken days. I can't decide Kate. <br/>Kate: Mark you're making this harder then it should be.</p><p>(He looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Mark: I.<br/>Kate: Mark i know you told the story of what was going with your brothers and what they were doing in order to try and get the girl back. But that had nothing to do </p><p>with this.</p><p>Mark: Yes it did.<br/>Kate: Mark the girls aren't fighting over you. Not like they were fighting over her. Veracity and Wendy are giving you the space you need to figure out who you want. </p><p>(He looks at her.)</p><p>Mark: I.<br/>Kate: Mark their both very much in love with you and i can understand why you did what you did. But Vera and Wendy aren't fighting to get your attention. They know </p><p>they have it. Weather you chose Wendy or Veracity at least they'll know you chose one over the other because you wanted that person and that person alone. So seriously </p><p>tell me how much more harder it is to pick which woman you wanna be with the rest of your life.</p><p>Mark: Kate!<br/>Kate: Mark i made a hard choice once and so did Sophie. She chose the military life and lost me.<br/>Mark: And?<br/>Kate: I had the chance to save Beth when we were kids but i didn't because i knew i would of died that day in the accident. My dad had are ready lost my mother and </p><p>Beth he couldn't lose me as well.</p><p>(He looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Mark: So why put on the suit?<br/>Kate: Because i wanna help the city i grew up in. I mean yeah they have the Crows and they have the GCPD. But i'm able to go into districts they can't. I mean they </p><p>don't really like it but. I do it anyway. But this isn't about me being Batwoman. Or making myself move on with my life when i wasn't ready.</p><p>(He looks at her.)</p><p>Mark: Kate!<br/>Kate: I love Reagan i do and she makes me happy but.<br/>Mark: She's not Sophie.<br/>Kate: No she's not. But like i said Sophie made her choice and she picked the military over me.</p><p>(Mark nods his head at her.)</p><p>Kate: And then she told me to move on. At Tommy's party i met Reagan and she flirted with me of course i did the samething with her.</p><p>(Mark laughs at her.)</p><p>Kate: After about a week of dating we broke up and then i started getting close to Sophie again.<br/>Mark: What changed?<br/>Kate: I started seeing her as nothing more than just a friend and i started spending time with Tyler and realized he wasn't such a bad guy.<br/>Mark: Kate!<br/>Kate: In between those and the Crisis. I started seeing thinking in between trying to keep Kara from using the book of destiny.<br/>Mark: Okay.<br/>Kate: Someone kept popping up into my mind and for the first time in six years it wasn't Sophie.<br/>Mark: Reagan!</p><p>(Kate nods her head at him.)</p><p>Kate: I realized that it wasn't Sophie i wanted. I wanted Reagan i told myself that once we got all of this back i was going to do everything i could to get her back.</p><p>(Mark looks at her.)</p><p>Kate: What i'm trying to say is. Mark who is the one person you seriously can't stop thinking about who kept popping into your mind during the crisis and if you know </p><p>the answer to that question go find that woman and tell her before it's too. Late.</p><p>(He looks at her and smiles as he walks off. Later over at the hotel Mark walks up to a room and knocks on the door. Inside of the room the woman he went to see walks </p><p>over to the door and opens it as she opens it she finds Mark there.)</p><p>Mark: Hi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I swear in the next chapter you guys will see who Mark chose to be with.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Markcity Reunion.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Will you be my Valentine i hope you enjoy it. It's a little longer then the other's but still i hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veracity: Mark!<br/>Mark: Hi.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Veracity: Hi.<br/>Mark: Um look i know this isn't really how i pictured seeing you again.</p><p>(She looks down and sees what she's wearing.)</p><p>Veracity: Well maybe i was waiting for my secret girlfriend.</p><p>(Mark walks into the room and looks at her.)</p><p>Mark: She hot?<br/>Veracity: Oh yeah.<br/>Mark: Hotter then the lead singer of the band.</p><p>(She smacks him making him laugh.)</p><p>Veracity: No one can be as hot as Calamity.<br/>Mark: You are.</p><p>(She looks at him trying to keep from blushing.)</p><p>Mark: You really are beautiful when you blush.<br/>Veracity: Shut up.<br/>Mark: I would but then it wouldn't be as much making you blush.</p><p>(She smiles at him as she closes the door behind him he turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Veracity: Mark!<br/>Mark: I came because i wanted to see you when i told you this.</p><p>(She looks at him and becomes scared for what he say's next.)</p><p>Veracity: You've made your choice.<br/>Mark: I did.<br/>Veracity: Look Mark if you're gonna say you picked Wendy don't surger coat it.</p><p>(He looks at her and smiles as he pulls something out of his pocket and walks over to her.)</p><p>Mark: I didn't choose Wendy.</p><p>(She looks at him.)</p><p>Veracity: What?<br/>Mark: Just before i came here i was actually about to call and tell Casey he had my permission to date you if that's what he wanted.<br/>Veracity: Okay.<br/>Mark: And then after i hung up with him i was going to do the samething with Severide but then Kate showed up.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: She helped me see what a dumb ass I've been lately and told me about the choices she made and it helped see a lot of things clearly during the crisis.</p><p>(Veracity looks at him.)</p><p>Veracity: What about it?<br/>Mark: She told me she kept having someone pop into her mind during it and she said for the first time in six years it wasn't Sophie.<br/>Veracity: Okay.<br/>Mark: Over the last couple of days i kept trying to figure out who i wanted to be with and in normal Buchanan fashion i was going to give up. Until Kate told me her </p><p>story.</p><p>Veracity: Mark!<br/>Mark: She asked me to really think about who i kept seeing during the Crisis was i seeing Wendy or was i seeing you.</p><p>(She looks at him.)</p><p>Veracity: Okay.<br/>Mark: Me and Wendy dated for close to three years and then i met you.</p><p>(She looks at him and smiles at him.)</p><p>Mark: For me all it took was that smile to get me to fall in love with you and then Austin showed up and then.<br/>Veracity: Hey.<br/>Mark: He lied and said he had been in love with you for so long and you broke up with me so that you could be with him.</p><p>(She looks down and knows how much pain she put him through.)</p><p>Veracity: And then a month before the USO tour you ran into Wendy and you two got back together.<br/>Mark: We did and then we all saw how he treated you. She knew he didn't treat you right but.<br/>Veracity: I had given you up.<br/>Mark: Yeah. And then just before the crisis Wendy met Severide and started falling for him. Veracity i lost two of most important women in life one to one of my </p><p>bestfriends and to a man i hated more than anything. </p><p>Veracity: Mark!<br/>Mark: Right. Vera when it came around to the Crisis someone did keep popping into my head and at the time it was Wendy but then i saw that damn anti-matter wave was </p><p>close to earth 1 and the woman who came to my mind wasn't Wendy.</p><p>Veracity: Who was it?<br/>Mark: It was you. </p><p>(She looks at him and smiles.)</p><p>Mark: But when we restored earth 1 and made it what it is now.<br/>Veracity: What?<br/>Mark: You were back together with Austin and i don't know maybe you weren't back together or some how still together.<br/>Veracity: But.<br/>Mark: But then again Wendy was with Severide and it pissed me off. I completely blanked out the one woman i kept thinking about during that whole nightmare and found </p><p>myself wanting Wendy back. And when the accident happened.</p><p>Veracity: I know the rest of it. You asked her to marry you and then.<br/>Mark: Okay long story short then.<br/>Veracity: Please.<br/>Mark: Vera that night when we kissed i told myself i didn't want to hurt either you or Wendy in that way so i told you both i wanted to think about it.<br/>Veracity: I know.<br/>Mark: And it was hard to to try and figure it out.<br/>Veracity: Hey.</p><p>(She grabs his hands getting him to look at her.)</p><p>Mark: After that talk with Kate just now and how she got to rethink about the events of the crisis and who was on my mind at the time. I just i couldn't lie to myself </p><p>anymore i knew right than and there who i wanted and it wasn't her so on the way here i texted Severide to tell him that he had my permission to ask her out when he </p><p>was ready or when figured she was.</p><p>Veracity: Mark!</p><p>(He looks at her and opens the ring box she looks down and sees the ring.)</p><p>Mark: Veracity will you be my Valentine the rest of our lives. I know it's two months past but it still fits for me anyway.</p><p>(She looks up at him and smiles at him.)</p><p>Veracity: Yes.<br/>Mark: Yes.<br/>Veracity: Yes.</p><p>(He smiles at her as he takes the ring out of the box and puts it onto her finger.)</p><p>Mark: I want you.</p><p>(She looks at him and smiles as she kisses him getting him to smile in it then she pulls away from him.)</p><p>Veracity: You're not gonna change your mind again are you?<br/>Mark: No. But if i do please feel free to have Calamity throw me into the river.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Veracity: I love you Mark Buchanan.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and smiles.)</p><p>Mark: I love you too. Veracity Kane.</p><p>(She laughs at him as she kisses him again as their kissing he deepens it. Over at Kate's bar in Gotham Reagan's there looking over some of her supply's as someone </p><p>walks in.)</p><p>Sophie: Kate!</p><p>(Reagan turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Reagan: Kate's out of town.<br/>Sophie: Oh okay. Why?<br/>Reagan: She got a call from a friend saying Mark was thinking about giving up on choosing who he wanted to be with.<br/>Sophie: Oh.<br/>Reagan: What's up?</p><p>(Sophie looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Sophie: I came by to talk to Kate something. Case related.<br/>Reagan: Okay.<br/>Sophie: I came across this in the files she gave me.</p><p>(She shows her what she found and looks at it and looks up at Sophie.)</p><p>Reagan: She's related to an Evermoist member?<br/>Sophie: Yeah.<br/>Reagan: Which one?<br/>Sophie: I don't know.<br/>Reagan: Huh.</p><p>(She looks through the file more and finds an ultra sound and smiles at it.)</p><p>Reagan: Which ever member she's related to is one lucky woman.<br/>Sophie: Why's that?<br/>Reagan: Because they have Kate Kane as a sister.<br/>Sophie: Yeah. True. You are right?<br/>Reagan: It's gonna bug me which one it is.</p><p>(Sophie starts laughing than calms down.)</p><p>Reagan: What?<br/>Sophie: Nothing.<br/>Reagan: No come on what?<br/>Sophie: I've just never seen you get this focused on anything like this.<br/>Reagan: Come on. My girlfriend is related to one of the Evermoist members and i'm just trying to figure out which one it is.</p><p>(As she said that Kate's leaning on the door frame trying to keep from laughing. Then she looks at Kara whose trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Kate: Why don't you try asking.</p><p>(They both look at her and then Kara goes in the other direction.)</p><p>Reagan: Hi.<br/>Kate: Hi. So what's up?<br/>Sophie: This was mixed in with the files you gave me.</p><p>(She hands it to her and Kate looks at it and laughs.)</p><p>Kate: Veracity's file?<br/>Sophie: Yeah.<br/>Kate: She's not actually blood related to me.<br/>Reagan: Oh.<br/>Kate: Me and my dad saw her walking out on the street one day when i was kid and he stopped to see if she needed anything.<br/>Sophie: So she's pretty much like Reagan and the Queens?<br/>Kate: Yeah. When he found her he couldn't find much on her family so he took her in.<br/>Sophie: When was this?<br/>Kate: Just before the accident.<br/>Sophie: Oh.<br/>Kate: We were going somewhere i don't really remember where. But we came across her and like i said he stopped and asked if she needed anything.<br/>Reagan: She say anything?<br/>Kate: No. She was quiet.<br/>Reagan: Is she from Earth 1?<br/>Kate: Uh i don't really know. I mean the first time i saw her again she was with Evermoist on earth 38.<br/>Sophie: Oh wow.<br/>Kate: Like i said she didn't really say much when we found her.<br/>Reagan: And you guys took her in?<br/>Kate: Pretty much.<br/>Sophie: Gees.<br/>Kate: I mean the other girls were just as shocked when they found out that she knew me.<br/>Reagan: How'd they react?<br/>Kate: Very much like you did.</p><p>(She looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Reagan: I mean come on your parents took in a little girl who later on in life became a member of a rock band.<br/>Sophie: A hot one at that.</p><p>(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Reagan: Actually that's true.<br/>Kate: When did you two become friends? Did i jump through a worm hole or something.<br/>Sophie: One of the times you went out of town to visit Kara i came in and we talked i got to know she's not as bad as some people make her out to be.<br/>Kate: She really isn't.<br/>Reagan: So how did you see her again?<br/>Kate: The USO tour three years ago.<br/>Reagan: Oh.</p><p>(Flashback to three years ago in Spain over at the military base the USO tour kicks off at Mark's talking with the Evermoist members as their talking Mark smacks </p><p>Calamity in the head making them laugh.)</p><p>Calamity: Really?<br/>Mark: Sorry had to.</p><p>(He looks at Veracity and smiles at her getting her to clap hands with him making the others laugh.)</p><p>Calamity: Oh i see how it is okay.<br/>Mark: She's pretty.</p><p>(Veracity's trying to keep from laughing at her.)</p><p>Veracity: And you're hot so you're both even.<br/>Mark: I know.</p><p>(She laughs at him as she sees someone she hasn't seen in awhile walk into the hanger.)</p><p>Veracity: Kate!</p><p>(She turns and looks at her. Seeing her Kate falls silent. As she's looking at the other three Evermoist members look at each other and then to Mark who just srugs his </p><p>shoulders at them.)</p><p>Kate: Vera!</p><p>(She walks over to her and hugs her getting her to laugh.)</p><p>Mark: Are they ex's?<br/>Charity: I don't know. We've never really asked about her personal life.<br/>Mark: Huh.<br/>Calamity: Other then ex asshole she's dating now.</p><p>(Mark turns and looks at her and gets upset.)</p><p>Mark: Yeah um. <br/>Calamity: We really don't see what she sees in him.</p><p>(He smiles at her as he turns back towards Kate and Veracity who pull away from each other and Mark walks over to them.)</p><p>Mark: Hey.<br/>Kate: Hey. How you been?<br/>Mar: I've been good. I just wasn't aware you knew.<br/>Kate: I do. I didn't date her if that's what you were thinking.<br/>Mark: I was actually.</p><p>(Kate laughs at him.)</p><p>Kate: Yeah no. We never dated. Although she does like women. <br/>Mark: You're Bi?<br/>Veracity: I am. <br/>Mark: Okay seriously you just got hotter.<br/>Veracity: Did i now?<br/>Mark: I mean't the whole band actually.</p><p>(She shoves her friend making him laugh.)</p><p>Mark: Anyway. How do you two know each other?<br/>Veracity: She's my sister.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and then to Kate.)</p><p>Mark: Seriously?<br/>Kate: We're not blood related. My parents took her in when my mom and Beth were still alive.<br/>Mark: Oh. <br/>Veracity: Yeah i somehow managed to make it into Gotham i still don't know how that happened.<br/>Mark: How do you not know how you got to Gotham?<br/>Veracity: Because I've been to Gotham on this earth.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and then to Kate.)</p><p>Mark: You were on Earth 1? <br/>Veracity: Yeah. I mean all i know is that when i was a little girl something opened up in front of me and without really knowing what to do i walked it and closed up </p><p>behind me before i could walk out again and the next thing i know i'm walking along the road and that is when Kate and her dad pulled up.</p><p>Mark: Oh wow. So you saw Earth 1 before anyone knew of the Multiverse?<br/>Veracity: Yeah. <br/>Mark: Oh wow.<br/>Kate: What?<br/>Mark: Nothing. <br/>Kate: Mark!<br/>Mark: She was on Earth 1 and didn't even know it.<br/>Kate: She was.<br/>Veracity: And i can see the look of confusion on my bandmate's faces.</p><p>(They all look at her and laugh off the shock.)</p><p>Calamity: Earth 1.<br/>Mark: Yeah. Barry explained it all when he managed to get onto this earth. You know it's still a little confusing to me as well.<br/>Calamity: It shows to.<br/>Kate: Anyway. <br/>Veracity: Right. Ladies this is my sister Kate Kane.</p><p>(They all look at her and smile at her.)</p><p>Charity: Hi.<br/>Kate: Hi.<br/>Veracity: Kate these are my bandmates this is Charity our drummer.<br/>Kate: Nice to meet you.<br/>Charity: You too.<br/>Kate: Over there is Serenity Seager our guitarist. <br/>Serenity: Hi.<br/>Kate: Hi.<br/>Veracity: And then here's Calamity our lead singer.<br/>Kate: Hi nice to meet well me.</p><p>(Calamity's trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Calamity: I'd hope not.<br/>Kate: She's got an accent?<br/>Veracity: She's from Australia.<br/>Kate: Okay she just got hotter.</p><p>(Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Kate: Mark shut up.<br/>Mark: Right.<br/>Calamity: I gotta say I've never met anyone else from.<br/>Kate: Imagine my surprise when i met him.<br/>Mark: Kara made me go.</p><p>(Kate's trying to keep from laughing. As they continue to talk Chicago walks into the hanger followed by the Bellas Calamity looks at the member behind Chloe and </p><p>Aubrey then quickly turns and looks at anyone but her and Mark notices.)</p><p>Mark: Calamity you are right?<br/>Calamity: Yeah i'm good. Where's my guitar?</p><p>(Serenity hands it to her and she smiles at her.)</p><p>Calamity: Here it is.</p><p>(She start messing with it making them laugh as Chicago starts introducing the Bellas to the Evermoist members.)</p><p>Chicago: Hey guys come say hey to the new group.<br/>Mark: Hey Bellas.<br/>Chloe: Mark!</p><p>(She hugs him then pulls away from him. End of flashback.)</p><p>Sophie: Wow.<br/>Kate: Yeah. <br/>Reagan: Babe i still can't believe your family took her in.<br/>Kate: I can't either but i'm glad we did. <br/>Reagan: Why?<br/>Kate: Because after me and my dad lost my mom and Beth. We still had Veracity i mean i did everything i could after we lost Beth and my mom that i pushed her away but </p><p>she would have none of it.</p><p>Sophie: She was there for you.<br/>Kate: She was and she was even there for me after we broke up.</p><p>(Sophie looks at her and nods her head at her.)</p><p>Reagan: It's still weird but cool.</p><p>(Kate laughs at her then calms down.)</p><p>Sophie: Anyway i better go.<br/>Kate: Okay. </p><p>(She turns and walks off.)</p><p>Sophie: Kate!<br/>Kate: Yeah.<br/>Sophie: I hope you know how lucky Veracity became when she was taken in by your family.<br/>Kate: I do. And to be fair i was just as lucky when my family took her in. I mean i know we weren't as rich as the Queens when we took her in but.<br/>Sophie: She stayed that showed how much she cared the family that took her in.<br/>Kate: Yeah.</p><p>(She smiles as she turns and walks out of the bar.)</p><p>Reagan: You are right?<br/>Kate: Yeah. I mean on that day i did lose one sister and did manage to still have one other but.<br/>Reagan: Babe if your family took Veracity in.<br/>Kate: She was on the bus when the Joker hijacked it.<br/>Reagan: Oh. So in between your birthday.<br/>Kate: We were worried about Veracity.<br/>Reagan: But she's okay.<br/>Kate: Yeah she is. And she's hopefully about get the man she loves back or good.<br/>Reagan: Is that where you went?<br/>Kate: It is.<br/>Reagan: Okay.</p><p>(She walks around the counter and over to Kate.)</p><p>Reagan: You're family is one of kind Kate.<br/>Kate: So's your's.<br/>Reagan: Yeah i know they are. But babe your family in a little girl that walked through a breach and didn't even realize it and she still didn't know how she ended up </p><p>on Earth 1 or in Gotham.</p><p>Kate: Yeah i mean my dad and mom tried to looking for her family but they couldn't ever come with anything.<br/>Reagan: Well at least she had you four. And when you lost your mom and sister she still had you and your dad.<br/>Kate: She did actually. And as heartbroken as i was when we lost them i was also grateful to have Veracity.<br/>Reagan: How did Veracity feel about your dad and Catherine?<br/>Kate: She was okay with it. She found Mary annoying.</p><p>(She looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Reagan: But.<br/>Kate: She thought it was cool we had another sister to bug us.</p><p>(They start laughing as Kate kisses her then pulls away from her. Back over in Chicago over at the OFI office Severide walks up to it and walks in as he walks in he </p><p>sees Seager sitting at her desk looking over some case files then walks over to her.)</p><p>Severide: Hey Seager.</p><p>(She turns and looks at him then laughs.)</p><p>Wendy: He choose Veracity.<br/>Severide: Sorry.<br/>Wendy: No it's okay. What's up?<br/>Severide: I was wondering if or when you're ready.<br/>Wendy: What's that?<br/>Severide: If you'd like to go out and get that drink i still owe you.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Wendy: Yeah sure. <br/>Severide: Okay. Um let me know when and i'll come pick you up.<br/>Wendy: Yeah sure.<br/>Severide: Hey.</p><p>(She looks at him.)</p><p>Severide: I won't rush you into anything. If you don't want to do this at anytime let me know okay.<br/>Wendy: Okay.<br/>Severide: I mean it. I really wanna do this right this time no lies no Stella saying things in my ear in order to get me to come between you and Mark.</p><p>(She looks at him and smiles.)</p><p>Wendy: Okay. Look i know how things ended with us and it's always going to suck knowing Mark doesn't share the same feelings for me as i do for him but this could be a </p><p>very long wait.</p><p>(Severide leans in and kisses her getting her to laugh in it then he pulls away from her.)</p><p>Severide: That's okay. In all honesty.<br/>Wendy: What?<br/>Severide: You're worth the wait.</p><p>(She smiles at him as he turns and walks off as he walks off she laughs then gets back to work. A couple of months later Mark's walking up the firehouse as he gets </p><p>there he walks in and heads over to Casey's office. As he's walking towards it he walks into Severide.)</p><p>Mark: Hey man.</p><p>(He turns and looks at him.)</p><p>Severide: Hey.<br/>Mark: You look happy.<br/>Severide: I am actually.<br/>Mark: Okay what's up?<br/>Severide: I got a call from Seager this morning before i came in for shift.<br/>Mark: Yeah. And.<br/>Severide: She told me she was ready for that drink.<br/>Mark: That's awesome. <br/>Severide: It is. So what's up with you?<br/>Mark: I'm actually here to ask Casey something. But i have feeling he's not gonna wanna do it. Given who i'm marrying.<br/>Severide: Oh dude you shouldn't have much problems with that.<br/>Mark: Why?<br/>Severide: Dawson's back in Chicago.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Him and Dawson?<br/>Severide: For two months now.<br/>Mark: I'll be damned.<br/>Severide: Yeah. He's actually in his office now if you wanna go and talk to him.<br/>Mark: Yeah okay. Um this is for you.</p><p>(He hands it over to Severide and he laughs when he sees it.)</p><p>Severide: I was starting to wonder if you and Veracity were going to invite me.<br/>Mark: Sorry it's just we had so many invites.<br/>Severide: You forgot to send mine out right?<br/>Mark: Pretty much anyway. Invite Seager.<br/>Severide: I just might do that.<br/>Mark: Okay.</p><p>(He turns and walks off to go to Casey's office as he gets there he knocks on the door and he looks up then waves him into the office.)</p><p>Mark: Hey.<br/>Casey: Hey.<br/>Mark: Um Severide told me the good news. </p><p>(Casey looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Or is it good news?<br/>Casey: No it is. She came back shortly after you and Veracity got back together and well engaged.<br/>Mark: Look man i know how you felt about her.<br/>Casey: I really did like her Mark.<br/>Mark: Again i'm sorry.<br/>Casey: It's are right. She loved you more.<br/>Mark: But you're still hot so there's that.</p><p>(He looks at him and laughs as Mark closes the door to the office.)</p><p>Casey: What's up?<br/>Mark: I was wondering actually i was hoping you'd be my best man.</p><p>(Casey looks up at him and laughs off the shock.)</p><p>Casey: Seriously?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.  Well as you guys ready i had Wendy give Severide another chance. I also really love this pairing i really love the both of them on the show kind of wish he wasn't with Stella in the show. But then again we can't always have what we wish for. And i also brought Dawson back at the end. I even love this pairing i have since the first season of Chicago fire and will til the end just saying. As for Veracity's backstory with Kate's family taking her in if you enjoyed it let me know down in the comments below and i'll see about it into my future fanfics.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Markcity Wedding.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys here it is the final chapter of Will you be my valentine i hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casey: Seriously?<br/>Mark: You don't have to say yes.</p><p>(Casey looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Casey: What no Mark i'll do it's just you could of asked anyone over at the DEO to be your best man.<br/>Mark: I could of. But i wanted to ask you.<br/>Casey: Why?<br/>Mark: Because you're one of my closet's friends and one of my biggest Veracity supporters aside from her bandmates.</p><p>(Casey laughs at him.)</p><p>Mark: Look Casey if you don't feel right doing it you don't have to.<br/>Casey: No like i said i'll do it.<br/>Mark: Okay. I really didn't think you'd agree to it.<br/>Casey: To be honest.<br/>Mark: What?<br/>Casey: I almost didn't.<br/>Mark: And i wouldn't of blamed you if you had said no.<br/>Casey: I know you wouldn't of. <br/>Mark: Are right. Anyway if you hand't Vera still wanted me to give this to you.</p><p>(He hands the invite to Casey and he smiles at it.)</p><p>Casey: Okay thanks man.<br/>Mark: Anytime. I'll see aye.<br/>Casey: Hey. Mark.<br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Casey: Mind if i invite Dawson?<br/>Mark: Of course not. <br/>Casey: Okay.</p><p>(Mark turns and walks out of his quarters as he walks out he closes the door behind him and then walks off towards the common room again as he gets there he walks over </p><p>to Severide and talks to him for a little while as their talking Mark say's something that gets all of them laughing as they continue to talk and joke around Wendy </p><p>walks into the common room getting Brett to walk over to her. As their talking she say's something that gets both Brett and Foster to laugh.)</p><p>Wendy: I know right. Where's?<br/>Brett: He's in there talking with Mark.<br/>Wendy: Okay.</p><p>(In the common room their still joking around until Severide sees Wendy gets up to go over to her.)</p><p>Severide: Hey.<br/>Wendy: Hey. <br/>Severide: You are right?<br/>Wendy: Yeah yeah i'm fine. Hey Mark.<br/>Mark: Hey i know you don't i?</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Wendy: I'd hope so you're marrying one of my sister's bandmates.<br/>Mark: Where's her proof?</p><p>(Severide's trying to keep from laughing. Wendy smacks him in the head making him laugh as he gets her in the side making her lean into Severide.)</p><p>Mark: Now that's the way to get a woman into your arms Tony.</p><p>(He looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Wendy: I do have my sister on speed dial.<br/>Mark: Your sister really doesn't scare me. Calamity yes. Serenity not so much.<br/>Severide: Why?<br/>Mark: She's to cute.</p><p>(Wendy goes to go after him only to have Severide grab her.)</p><p>Wendy: I'm gonna get you Buchanan.<br/>Mark: Oh i wouldn't doubt that. Anyway. I better go.<br/>Capp: What why?<br/>Mark: I don't wanna be witness to Cruz's cooking.</p><p>(They start laughing at his face.)</p><p>Joe: Ha ha.<br/>Mark: Seager i'd run while you still have the chance.</p><p>(She laughs at him as he hugs her then pulls away from her then pats Severide's shoulder.)</p><p>Mark: But i must tell you Kelly.<br/>Severide: What?<br/>Mark: You hurt her and i'll sick Batwoman on you.</p><p>(He walks off as they all laugh at his face.)</p><p>Severide: Are right all of you shut up.<br/>Wendy: You got a minute?<br/>Severide: For you I've got more than a minute.</p><p>(She laughs smiles at him as they walk off towards his office. As they get there they walk in and he closes the door behind them.)</p><p>Severide: You are right?<br/>Wendy: Yeah it's just i know i said i was ready it's just.<br/>Severide: What happened. I mean you.<br/>Wendy: I know.<br/>Severide: Okay.</p><p>(She smiles at him as she turns and walks off but he grabs her back and kisses her getting her to laugh in it as their kissing she smiles in it. Out in the bunk area </p><p>Stella sees them kissing and gets annoyed as she turns and walks off outside Mark's walking towards his rental as he's walking towards it he sees Dawson and smiles at </p><p>her.)</p><p>Mark: Dawson!</p><p>(She looks up at him and smiles as she walks over to him and hugs him.)</p><p>Dawson: Mark Buchanan.<br/>Mark: That's me.<br/>Dawson: I heard a rumor you're getting married.<br/>Mark: I am. <br/>Dawson: Let me guess Veracity Kane.</p><p>(He looks at her and smiles as he nods his head at her.)</p><p>Mark: Yeah. Thanks to Kate i finally realized i didn't wanna go the rest of my life without her in it.<br/>Dawson: Always good to hear.<br/>Mark: I hear you and Casey are a thing again.<br/>Dawson: Oh we're trying to be. <br/>Mark: Oh.<br/>Dawson: It's not you. I guess he's not completely over Veracity yet.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and feels bad for her.)</p><p>Dawson: But he is very happy you realized she's who you want.<br/>Mark: Yeah. So's Severide.</p><p>(She laughs at him.)</p><p>Dawson: Yeah Matt and Brett both told me about his crush on Wendy Seager.</p><p>(Mark looks at her.)</p><p>Mark: He had a crush on her?<br/>Dawson: Yeah. I think Brett said from the first day they met he thought she was drop dead gorgeous.</p><p>(Mark looks back at the firehouse and now know's he made the right choice and going back to Veracity.)</p><p>Mark: I didn't know that.<br/>Dawson: Wow.<br/>Mark: Yeah i always thought he'd taken her from me. But i guess i took his chance at wanting to be with her away from him.<br/>Dawson: But you gave him another chance at being with her.<br/>Mark: Yeah i really did. Anyway. I got to go i have a flight out to Gotham.<br/>Dawson: Still wedding planning?<br/>Mark: Yeah. But Veracity's been working with both Beth and Mary on the wedding plans.<br/>Dawson: I thought.<br/>Mark: This Beth is from another earth. It's weird i know. But both her and Kate are handling it okay.<br/>Dawson: Good to know.<br/>Mark: By the way.<br/>Dawson: Yeah.<br/>Mark: I asked Casey to be my best man.</p><p>(Dawson smiles at him.)</p><p>Dawson: You're a good friend Mark.<br/>Mark: I try to be.</p><p>(She laughs as she walks off and he continues onto his car as Stella walks out and say's something to him getting Dawson to turn around and look at her.)</p><p>Mark: Excuse me?<br/>Stella: Why the hell couldn't you of chosen Seager? Instead of Veracity Kane.<br/>Mark: Because i'm in love Veracity Kane and weather you like it or not she's going to be my wife. And to be honest. Wendy Seager is much better woman for Severide then </p><p>you. I'll see you later Dawson.</p><p>(She nods her head at him as he gets into the car and starts it up once it's on he quickly drives off towards the airport as he drives off Stella turns around to face </p><p>the woman who was once her friend but she turns and walks off annoyed with her. Over in Severides office both him and Seager are on his bed kissing as their kissing </p><p>she smiles in it as their kissing the alarm goes off getting them to pull away from her.)</p><p>Severide: Sorry.<br/>Wendy: No it's okay. I gotta go anyway.<br/>Severide: Are right.</p><p>(He gets off of her and then helps her up once she's up she smiles at him as she turns and walks out of the office fixing her shirt as she walks out Casey sees her and </p><p>he laughs at Severide.)</p><p>Severide: Shut up.</p><p>(They rush off towards their rigs. Over the next couple of months Mark and Veracity continue on with the rest of their wedding plans in between the cater to finally </p><p>finding their wedding venue and the reception hall both Mark and Veracity are seriously thinking about Eloping but both get smacked in the head by Veracity's sisters </p><p>making them laugh.)</p><p>Mark: Ow.<br/>Mary: Wimp.<br/>Mark: Well i am friends with Kate.</p><p>(Kate looks at him and gives him the finger.)</p><p>Mark: I'd say name the time and place. But i'll be married in two weeks so.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Kate: I don't have to have the i'm gonna kill you hurt my sister talk am i?<br/>Mark: No. Because i love your sister and i know how protect of Batwoman can be.<br/>Kate: Okay.<br/>Mark: I'll let Oliver beat me up if i screw up.<br/>Kate: Okay.</p><p>(He kisses his friends head then pulls away from it.)</p><p>Veracity: Speaking of Oliver?<br/>Kate: Reagan and Oliver has been spending a lot of time together.<br/>Mark: Good to hear.</p><p>(Just then Casey comes in followed by Severide who are talking and joking around.)</p><p>Mark: Hey.<br/>Casey: Hey we've got an idea about what to do for your bachelor party but we were told no strippers.<br/>Mark: Vera!<br/>Veracity: It wasn't me. Who said it.<br/>Mark: Mary!<br/>Mary: I think it's tackie.<br/>Mark: Of course she does. But if i find out she had strippers i'm going to be very mad.<br/>Mary: What you looking at me for. Calamity and Serenity are the ones planning it.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and then to Calamity and Serenity.)</p><p>Calamity: What?<br/>Mark: You gonna strip for her Cal?<br/>Calamity: I only strip for my wife thank you.</p><p>(Mark looks at Kate whose trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Mark: I'd say Beth do it but.<br/>Beth: No.<br/>Mark: See.</p><p>(They start laughing.)</p><p>Mark: Guys come on i don't really need a stripper a night in and playing poker with the guys that's fine.<br/>Casey: Okay than.<br/>Mark: Just make sure Mouch keeps his shirt on.<br/>Casey: Will do.</p><p>(Then they turn and walk out of the room. Mark leans down and kisses Veracity's cheek getting her to look back at him and he kisses her getting her to smile in it then </p><p>he pulls away from her. Over the next two weeks as the clock continues to tick down until Mark and Veracity's wedding the rSeveride and Wendy get along with Casey and </p><p>Dawson who have been back together for close to four months as for Severide and Wendy haven't really talked about weather their a couple or just friends who go out and </p><p>spend time together. The closer they get the more annoyed Stella gets and the more annoyed she gets the more annoyed everyone gets around her for the way she's </p><p>treating them being together. Mark having enough tells her to stay away from his wedding if all she's gonna do is cause trouble.)</p><p>Stella: Mark come on.<br/>Mark: Look it's mine and Veracity wedding i have a right to choose who goes and who doesn't. You can't be nice to Seager then don't bother showing up we don't need </p><p>your attitude. Severide's with her now either accepted it or take a hike and leave because i don't see them ending things anytime soon. And if you try and break them </p><p>up i can you promise you one thing.<br/>Stella: What's that?<br/>Beth: A pain nothing will cure.</p><p>(She looks at her in shock as Mark walks off just as annoyed with her. As they walk away from her she gets annoyed. As the two weeks get ready to lead into two days </p><p>until the wedding the more nervous Mark gets and if it hadn't of been for Severide and Casey he would of more and likely run off which then would of gotten Kate to </p><p>kill him. A couple of days later it's the day of Mark and Veracity's wedding up in the room Mark's using to get ready in someone knocks on the door.)</p><p>Mark: Yeah.</p><p>(The door opens and one of the acts from the USO tour walks in and looks at him.)</p><p>Jeffery: Holy shit dude.</p><p>(Mark turns and looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Hey man.<br/>Jeffery: Hey. How you been?<br/>Mark: I've been good. How i look?<br/>Jeffery: Like a man who wants to get married.<br/>Mark: Oh i do. Trust me. It's been along four months.</p><p>(He looks at him and laughs. I was just talking with Calamity.</p><p>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Jeffery: Yeah she said someone named Stella Kidd is here.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and gets annoyed.)</p><p>Mark: She tries anything.<br/>Jeffery: Robert and Andrew are down there so if she tries anything i'm sure you'll be the first to know.<br/>Mark: Well i'd hope so.</p><p>(He looks at him and laughs. Down stairs people are starting to show up for the wedding as their showing up Severide's looking around for Wendy and her sister as they </p><p>walk in he smiles at her then goes to walk over to her but gets stopped by Stella.)</p><p>Severide: What?<br/>Stella: Why Seager?<br/>Severide: Because she's not you and in a lot of ways i'm very grateful for that.</p><p>(Then he walks around her and over to his girlfriend as he gets to her she looks at him and smiles as she kisses him then pulls away from her as he talks to her and </p><p>her sister as their talking they start joking around. Over in Veracity's room as she's finishing getting ready Calamity knocks on the door and walks in after she tells </p><p>her to come in. As she walks in Beca walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)</p><p>Beca: She's pretty right.<br/>Calamity: She is.<br/>Veracity: Shut up.<br/>Calamity: I was talking about you.<br/>Veracity: Oh.<br/>Beca: She's being a little touchy.<br/>Calamity: Why?<br/>Chloe: Amy told her Stella Kidd is here.<br/>Calamity: Amy!<br/>Amy: It slipped. <br/>Beca: No it didn't.<br/>Amy: Sorry.<br/>Veracity: It's fine as long as she doesn't try anything we should be good.<br/>Calamity: Yeah really. Um the Saddle up members are so. If she does i'm sure one of them will go up and tell Mark.<br/>Veracity: Okay good. <br/>Calamity: Oh and i was told Chicago's here.</p><p>(Chloe looks up at the sound of her husbands name and smiles at her. Then she hears whipped sound come from Emily who starts laughing along with Beca.)</p><p>Chloe: Shut up so's your wife.<br/>Emily: Oh i know this.<br/>Amy: So's Beca's.</p><p>(Calamity looks at her as they start laughing at her face.)</p><p>Calamity: No more then Serenity or Charity.<br/>Cynthia: Now why you gotta be bringing Charity into this?<br/>Beca: Their friends CR their bound to pick on each other.<br/>Cynthia: Yeah i know. But still.<br/>Veracity: Oh the life of an Evermoist member.<br/>Calamity: What?<br/>Veracity: You're mean Cal.</p><p>(Calamity walks up to her laughing.)</p><p>Calamity: I've been called worse.<br/>Beca: Not by me.<br/>Calamity: Huh like you weren't thinking it during the USO tour.<br/>Beca: Actually no i wasn't.<br/>Cynthia: She was trying to figure out how fast she could get you out of your cloths.<br/>Beca: That's true.</p><p>(Calamity's trying to keep from laughing. As she grabs Beca in and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)</p><p>Beca: She's so pretty.</p><p>(They start laughing at her face.)</p><p>Calamity: Why me.<br/>Beca: Because i love you.<br/>Calamity: Okay.</p><p>(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as they finish help Veracity get ready for the wedding. A couple of hours later out in the chapel Mark's getting ready </p><p>to walk up the aisle to the alter to get married as he's walking up the aisle he sees some of his other friends and smiles at them as he stops to talk to them as their </p><p>talking they start laughing at something he said then he walks off as he gets there he stands there waiting for Veracity to come out and walk down the aisle. Back by </p><p>Veracity's dressing room Jacob walks up to the door and knocks on it.)</p><p>Veracity: It's open.</p><p>(He opens the door and walks into the room to see her there.)</p><p>Jacob: Wow.</p><p>(She looks at him and smiles.)</p><p>Veracity: Thank you.<br/>Jacob: You're welcome. Mark is a very lucky young man.<br/>Veracity: I like to think so.</p><p>(He laughs at her.)</p><p>Calamity: We'll see you out there.<br/>veracity: Okay.</p><p>(Calamity and Beca walk out of the room to go and find her seat.)</p><p>Jacob: You ready?<br/>Veracity: I am. I can't wait to make him my husband.<br/>Jacob: I'm sure he feels the same way about making you his wife.</p><p>(She smiles at him. She grabs his arm and they walk out of the room. Down on over other end of the aisle Mark's standing there getting nervous as the best man and made </p><p>of honor walk down the aisle as they get to him Casey looks at him and smiles a little at him.)</p><p>Casey: You good.<br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Casey: Okay.</p><p>(Then he stands behind him as his groomsmen and Veracity's brides maids walk down the aisle line up behind Kate and Severide and Cruz line up behind Mark as they line </p><p>up with him the wedding march starts up getting everyone to stand up and turn towards the back of the church. As Mark turns to look he sees her and smiles at her.)</p><p>Mark: Wow.<br/>Casey: You're a lucky man.<br/>Mark: Don't i know it.</p><p>(Over by them.)</p><p>Jacob: You ready?<br/>Veracity: More then ready.</p><p>(He smiles at her as they start off down the aisle.)</p><p>Jacob: Catherine would of loved to see this day for you.</p><p>(She looks at him and smiles at him.)</p><p>Veracity: I know she would of.</p><p>(As they reach the end of the aisle Mark walks down towards them as gets to them he smiles at her.)</p><p>Mark: You look beautiful.<br/>Veracity: Thank you.<br/>Oliver: Who gives this woman to this man?<br/>Jacob: I do.</p><p>(He hands her over to Mark who takes her arm and smiles at her again.)</p><p>Jacob: Good luck she's a lot like her sisters.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and laughs as he nods his head. As Kate and Beth look at him and laugh as Mary giggle's behind them.)</p><p>Beth: Is that what i'm to look forward to now.<br/>Kate: Get use to it.<br/>Beth: Too late are ready am.</p><p>(She starts laughing than clams down. Later on in the ceremony both Mark and Veracity are saying their vows to each other after Veracity say's her's Severide says </p><p>something that gets Casey to elbow him.)</p><p>Casey: Ignore him Veracity he's just jealous that Mark got the hot Evermoist member.</p><p>(They start laughing at his face.)</p><p>Mark: No he just got Serenity's hot sister.</p><p>(They start laughing as Mark looks at her.)</p><p>Mark: I love you.<br/>Veracity: I know.<br/>Oliver: Mark your turn.<br/>Mark: If you think i'm gonna be able to top her's you're insane.</p><p>(Oliver leans over laughing.)</p><p>Mark: But i'll try.</p><p>(He looks at her and starts saying his vows as he's saying them he looks back at his friends and smiles at them as he finishes Veracity hugs him getting him to smile </p><p>at her.)</p><p>Veracity: I love you so much.<br/>Mark: I love you too.</p><p>(Oliver turns around to wipe his eyes making Kate and Beth laugh at him.)</p><p>Oliver: Shut up i'm not crying. <br/>Beth: I'm so telling Sophie when we see her again.<br/>Kate: Yup.</p><p>(Oliver looks at them and laughs as he continues on with the wedding.)</p><p>Oliver: Okay now who has the rings.</p><p>(Casey pulls them out and hands them over to him once he has them he looks at the both of them.)</p><p>Oliver: Okay. Mark take this ring and place it onto her finger.</p><p>(Mark takes her ring and places it onto her finger.)</p><p>Oliver: Mark do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold for sickness and health till death do you part?<br/>Mark: I do.</p><p>(She smiles at him as Oliver hands her his ring and she then places it onto Mark's finger.)</p><p>Oliver: Veracity do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold for sickness and health till death do you part?<br/>Veracity: I do.</p><p>(Mark smiles at her.)</p><p>Oliver: Are right. Now by powers invested in me and the beautiful state of California i now pronounce you man and wife. Mark you may kiss the bride.<br/>Mark: Finally.</p><p>(He kisses her getting her to laugh in it as their kissing she smiles in it then he pulls away from her. Then he hugs her getting her to laugh at him then he pulls </p><p>away from her.)</p><p>Oliver: Whose last name are you taking.<br/>Mark: Actually. <br/>Oliver: What?<br/>Mark: I have become so close to Kane's over the last two years and as one hell of a thank you to them for taking this beautiful woman in i wanna take her's.</p><p>(Veracity looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Veracity: Are you serious?<br/>Mark: Yeah why not. I'm kind of tired of my old last name anyway.</p><p>(They laugh at him.)</p><p>Oliver: Are right than. Ladies and gentlemen may i be the first to introduce to you for the very first time Mrs. And Mr. Veracity Kane.</p><p>(Everyone stands up and start clapping for them as they both walk back down the aisle as man and wife. Later over at Noonan's for Mark and Veracity's wedding reception </p><p>their standing around talking and joking around with their guest including the one's who came back from the future to watch Mark and Veracity get married through out </p><p>the night in between performances with her bandmates and the Bellas Veracity and Mark enjoy their wedding reception. Over by Wendy and Severide their talking and joking </p><p>around as Stella walks up to them.)</p><p>Stella: Look.<br/>Wendy: If you're coming over here to cause more trouble then you might as well as leave because i'm not having any of at my friends wedding.</p><p>(She grabs Severide's hand and they walk off to go and spend sometime with their friends. As they get away from her. She looks at him and smiles at him.)</p><p>Severide: You are right?<br/>Wendy: Yeah. As long as she stay's over there i'll be just fine. In fact. I hear weddings are great way to get lucky.</p><p>(Severide looks at her and smiles.)</p><p>Severide: Is that so?<br/>Wendy: Oh yeah.<br/>Severide: Well than i just might have to try out that theory.</p><p>(He grabs her hand and they walk off to go back to their hotel. As they walk off Mark laughs at them. As he's laughing at them Winn runs up and jumps onto his back </p><p>making him laugh.)</p><p>Winn: Mark baby.</p><p>(He kisses his cheek making him laugh along with Mon-El. Then he jumps off as Mark grabs him into a headlock. Then he pretends to punch him making them laugh then he </p><p>pushes him away.)</p><p>Mon-El: Congrats man.<br/>Mark: Thank you.<br/>Mon-El: What's her deal anyway?<br/>Mark: Serenity's sister got the guy.</p><p>(They start laughing as Mark pulls Winn back in and hugs him getting him to laugh as they continue to talk and joke around Mark looks over at his wife and smiles at </p><p>her. Later on that night over at their hotel both Mark and Veracity are under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their kissing he deepens it sending </p><p>them into another love making session. After a three week honeymoon in Paris,France Mark and Veracity made their move to Gotham official and shortly after moving to </p><p>Gotham Mark started working over at Crow Security under the leadership of his father in law Jacob Kane. After two or three years of marriage Mark and Veracity decided </p><p>to add to their family and adopted a baby boy who they named after one of the DEO agents they lost the day the Anti-matter wave hit earth 38. As for Severide and Wendy </p><p>after about three or four month relationship he asked her to marry him and they married a year later along with Casey and Dawson. And once again as for Kate and Reagan </p><p>after a three year relationship both Kate and Reagan got engaged and eloped at a courthouse to kind of escape the headache known as wedding planning. And as i always </p><p>say they all lived happily ever after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys i hope you enjoyed that chapter. I just wanted to say thank you all those who read commented and left kudos on this story and all of the other stories I've written in almost the year I've been typing up Fanfics and it's funny to think it'll be year next month since i first published my first fanfic called Superbat Reunion to this day that is still my favorite fanfic that I've written. Because come on it's Superbat. But than again i love Kagan just as much and i love Becalamity even more. Anyway coming up later on tonight. The new chapter of Secret Marriage stay tuned.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Because with next one it'll be very painful. For Mark and his friends and Wendy's sister.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>